Aussie Treat
by panevil
Summary: Australian visitor comes for a visit and ends up staying longer than planned.
1. Chapter 1

The hot sand felt so relaxing on his back muscles. He knew he should have put his beach towel down before he lay down, but he had wanted to feel the hot sand on his aching body. In the back of his mind, came a fleeting thought of the sand and seaweed he was going to find in his hair later, but he didn't care. A chuckle came to his lips as he thought of the look that would have passed across Danny's face if he had heard that thought. Danny was always teasing him about his hair.

They had been touring all summer long, he was tired and just wanted a little peace and quiet. No brothers or sisters. No screaming fans. Nothing, just the sound of the waves, and that nice warm sand caressing his back.  
He must have fallen asleep to the sound of seagulls and the waves. Something had woke him up, he sat up and looked around. Then he heard what sounded like a scream. His first thought was that some girls had found his resting spot. He looked around for the source of the sound, but did not see any girls. The only thing he saw on the beach near enough to him, was a girl riding a horse. Then he noticed that the horse was coming at him full speed and the girl screamed at him "Get out of the way, I can't stop him."  
Keith stood there trying to decide what he should do, as the horse came closer. In the movies they just waited until the horse got real close and made a grab at the reins. He felt a little silly, thinking that, but what the hey, he could at least try. So he crouched down trying to make sure he didn't startle the horse or get run over. And when the horse came close enough he made a grab for the reins. It worked! He had his hand on the reins, and then his arm felt like it was being pulled out of its socket. The horse just kept going, pulling him along. He was trying to keep from getting his feet stepped on. After a few feet the horse slowed down and finally came to stop. The girl jumped off the horse immediately. Keith still had his hand on the reins.

The girl spun around to glare at him. "Not that I don't appreciate you helping, but do you realize how much you could have been hurt?" Keith couldn't think of anything to say. All he could think of was that she had the biggest, greenish eyes he had ever saw. And that she had an English accent. He still hadn't said anything. Suddenly she looked very concerned. "You aren't hurt, are you?" Looking at his hand on the reins.  
"Uh, no, why?" He stuttered.  
"I was asking questions, and no answers were being given." She smiled. " I do appreciate your stopping the horse. He's not mine and some little kid just over there thought it would be funny to throw a seashell at him. And he just didn't take to it very well." She gave a little laugh. "By the by, my name is Cassandra, but all my friends call me Cassie, as you just bravely saved my life, I'll consider you a friend." She gave that little laugh again.  
"It was my pleasure to save fair damsel in distress." Playing along with her game. "My name is Keith. Is that an English accent that I hear?"  
Again he came to bear under those green eyes glaring at him. She reached over and grabbed the reins out of his hand and stalked off without a word.  
"Hey, wait, what did I do wrong?" He followed beside her.  
"I am Australian. It is an insult to suggest I sound like an English." She kept walking.  
"Wait, really, you have to forgive this ignorant American." He was trying not to laugh, because it looked like she was really mad at him. " I mean it's not like you have a sign on you stating that you are Australian. And the two countries do…." He trailed to a stop as she spun around and pointed a finger at him. "I think you need to stop right there, sir knight. And you are right; I am making too big a deal of it. It just gets so tiring hearing all the time and I will plead nerves this time, from being on a runaway horse. I'll make a deal with you, I'll forgive you for saying I'm English, if you will forgive a silly girl for throwing a fit about it."  
"Deal" Keith stuck his hand out to seal the deal. Cassie took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Now that all that is settled, where are you off to, fair maiden?" She laughed. "You are a hard one to stay mad at you know?" He gave her that smile that had melted so many girls' hearts. Little did he know but she felt hers flop around in her chest also. She turned her head so that he couldn't see her blush. Goodness, she just met the guy. She must be more shaken up than she thought.  
"Are you okay?" it was his turn to be concerned.  
"Yes, why?" She replied.  
" Well like you said before 'I was asking questions, and no answers were being given'."  
"Sorry, I was thinking of what I needed to do first." She knew she was fibbing but she was not going to admit that he had her heart flopping like a fish out of water 5 minutes after they had met. "I need to return the horse first. Then I think I will go back to my friends house and take a nice long bath to relax."  
"Cassie, could I get your phone number? I'd like to call you later, you know, just to make sure you get home all right. You know you could just be in shock, and what kind of knight would I be if I didn't check to make sure the fair maiden made it home in perfect shape?"  
She laughed. "I actually don't know their number, as I just arrived for a visit 2 days ago. What if I promise to call you? Are you in the phone book?"  
He hesitated just for a second. What was her reaction going to be when he told her that he was one of the Partridges? Oh well it was nice while it lasted. "Yes we're in the phone book, last name of Partridge."  
"Partridge? Like the bird? Bet you get teased about that one. And I promise to keep all my Partridge jokes to a minimum. Well maybe. I'd better be taking off or they'll have a search party looking for me. And I promise to call this evening."  
"I'll wait for your call." He watched as she got back on the horse. "Should you ride him?"  
"Oh definitely, have to make sure he knows I'm boss, or he'll never listen to me."  
"He wasn't listening to you before."  
"Now Keith that was not his fault, remember? I'll be fine, and you only have to worry until I call." With a laugh floating over her shoulder, she took off in the direction she had came from.

He was standing there watching her ride off, when he felt another presence near him. He turned to see Laurie had walked up beside him. "Who was that? Brother dear"  
"An Australian girl that had a little problem with her horse." Keith looked back at Laurie. "She didn't even blink an eye when I said our last name was Partridge."  
"Keith, didn't you just say she was Australian? She probably hasn't even heard any of our music."  
"That's true. I sure hope she calls tonight, she was very nice." He said wistfully.  
"She's supposed to call you?" Laurie was trying to keep a straight face, and having trouble doing so. "Why? You need to check on the horse?"  
"Laugh it up, funny girl, but I really think we hit it off and I'd like to ask her out. And she did not know the phone number at her friend's house, so I have to hope she calls me. Anyway, were you ready to go home?" Laurie nodded her head. Keith went to pick up his unused towel. And together they walked to his car.

"Can you believe it's only two weeks until school starts again?" Laurie asked Keith, as they hooked their seatbelts.  
"What I'm surprised about, is that Rueben doesn't have us working until the very last minute." Keith stated as he started the car.  
"I know how that happened. I overheard Mom telling Rueben that he could set the whole summer full of concerts, interviews or whatever he needed within reason and she would try to go along with everything, but she was putting her foot down and demanding that we had at least two weeks to unwind before starting the school season. I guess she remembers how all of us were last year. So here we are with two weeks to blow."  
"I sure hope I get to know Australia a little better in the next two weeks." Keith laughed.  
"You are hopeless, brother." Laurie told him.

As Keith pulled into the driveway, he saw Rueben parking up front. "Must be dinnertime." Keith laughingly said and pointed at Rueben, as Laurie looked up in question to what he had said. They both laughed at the family joke of Rueben always knowing what time dinner would be. "I wonder what he is doing here now? I thought he was supposed to be in Los Angeles all week." Laurie said.  
Keith was right about it being dinner time, as they walked in the front door, Shirley looked around the kitchen wall to see who was coming in, and said " Go wash up, dinner will be done in a few minutes."

Laurie and Keith went upstairs, Rueben had followed them in, but he went straight to the dining room table and sat down.  
"Rueben, I thought you said you'd be in Los Angeles all week? Do you want to stay for dinner? We have plenty." Shirley asked him, not waiting for answers in between questions, as she knew what the answer to staying for dinner would be.  
"I was supposed to be in LA all week, but something came up which I need to talk to you about and yes I'd like to stay to dinner."  
"Whatever it is Rueben, the answer is NO. I kept my part of our deal all summer and now you have to keep up to yours. So unless you are telling me that whatever you were going to ask will be the only thing that can save the world, I don't even want to hear it."  
"But Shirley…." He started and quickly shut up when she glared at him. She turned back to finish up dinner. He was going to have to find another way to bring it up.

Dinner was progressing as well as could be expected in the Partridge Family household. Everyone trying to talk at the same time, lots of laughter and general fun to be to be had by all.  
Then the phone rang.  
Keith was up and out of his chair before anyone else even thought of moving.  
"Wow! Where's the fire?" Rueben said.  
"We have a fire?" Tracy wanted to know.  
"Never mind, sweetheart, Rueben was just joking." Luckily, Tracy did ask any more questions.  
Meanwhile Keith had reached the phone.  
"Hello?" He turned to face the table. "Danny, its Punky." He put the phone down and slowly walked back to the table.  
"Okay, honey, what's up with the mad dash?" Shirley asked with a laugh.  
"I met a girl today on the beach and she is supposed to give me a call this evening. So the faster Danny can get off the phone, the happier I will be." Keith explained to his mother, while giving a hint to Danny.  
"I don't know just how long we'll be on the phone, Punky has some real interesting news about…." Danny turned to tell Keith.  
"Danny, don't tease your brother." Shirley told Danny.  
"Mom, this is a serious conversation, money is involved, Punky and I are raising earthworms. We saw this ad in the back of one of Punky's comic books and we've invested…"  
"I know what, why don't you run down to Punky's and you can personally check on them, instead of him telling you on the phone, right mom? Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Keith suggested hopefully.  
"Oh all right, Danny you can go down to Punky's, but back home when the streetlights come on." Shirley gave in to avoid the squabble that she could see coming.  
"Thanks mom" Keith and Danny said at the same time. Shirley just smiled and shook her head.  
Keith took up sentry on the couch. Not that he was fooling anyone, because they all knew that was the closest position to the phone.

"Shirley, I know you told me no before, but could you at least hear what I was going to say?" Rueben tried again.  
"Sure, Rueben, just so that you remember what the terms were that I mentioned before." Shirley said with a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get a better deal from her.  
"Okay, Okay, it's not saving the world, but it will be making the family a really big chunk of change, and I do wish you had not let Danny go off this time before I got to tell you." Rueben could not believe that he had admitted that he would have liked Danny to be there. "And if you tell him I said that I will deny it." Everyone laughed.  
Keith started walking back over to the table, "So just how do you expect us to earn this big amount of money? Is it legal?"  
"Keith! Rueben has never asked us to do anything that would not be in our best interest." Shirley fussed at him. Then turned to Rueben. "It is legal, right?"  
"Shirley, not only legal, but the kids will have the time of their life. I got a call from Jose Reyes Perez." He paused for dramatic effect. Nothing. "I can't believe that I am going to say this again, but I sure wish Danny was here, and I'm serious I will deny that I ever said that. Anyway, Mr. Perez is one of the richest men in this state, and he wants the Partridge Family to sing at his daughters Quinceanera."  
"What's a quin…quin…. That word Rueben said?" Chris asked.  
"It's a really big birthday party they have for a young girls' 15th birthday." Shirley explained. "If you two kids are through eating you can go play in the back yard." They did not wait for a second offer, running out the back door before she changed her mind.  
"When is this show and how much are they paying?" Shirley wanted to know. "Her birthday is this weekend and He is offering $25 THOUSAND dollars." He looked at all the shocked faces surrounding him.

Keith sank down into the chair next to Laurie. "And you're sure it's legal." Rueben smiled at them all. "Yes, Yes it is. All you have to do is sing a set of songs that his daughter has picked out. They are all your own songs, just her favorite ones. It's a three hour drive from here, and he has offered your own suite of rooms, which has its own pool, for the whole weekend. Matter of fact he said you can come up anytime this week and stay until the weekend if you'd like, you know be waited on hand and foot, it'll be like a mini vacation. The only time you have to interact with the guests is when you are playing the music set. He only has the one daughter, and the 15th birthday is very important to his family. " Still silence. He looked closely at Shirley, he could tell she was thinking about it and he was wishing he had Danny here again, as he would definitely be on his side. He decided to stay on the safe side and be quiet until Shirley said something. He didn't have long to wait.  
"Keith, call Danny and have him come home, we need a family vote." Shirley told him. Keith reached for the phone just as it rang. He jumped, gave a little laugh, and answered, "Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie could feel the warm breeze on her face as she rode away from Keith. She knew he was watching her but refused to look back. She could feel his eyes on her. She laughed out loud. This might turn out to be a good trip after all.

As she rode back into the stables, a young blond girl walked out of the barn towards her.

"Hey, where have you been? I was starting to get worried, as someone said it was just going to be a short ride to get some of the kinks out." The girl stood frowning up at Cassie.

Cassie smiled at her friend as she jumped off the horse and handed the reins to a stable boy. "I did get the kinks out and met a very handsome man also." She tried to walk past her but was grabbed by the arm.

"What?! What happened to the speech you gave me the first day you arrived about that your dad needed you to tail a certain person and you were to keep a low profile so as not to let him know you are watching? Where does speaking to a strange man fall under having a low profile? Are you trying to blow your cover?" Her friend ranted at her.

"If you would let me get a word in edgewise." Cassie felt guilty for alarming her friend, as she knew her friend had good reason to worry. "I didn't have much choice, the horse spooked and this nice man stopped the horse when I was unable to."

"And did you happen to get this nice man's name?" she said sarcastically.

"Keith Partridge. You know like the bird." She laughed. "I am supposed to call him, you know, to let him know I got home alright."

"You'll do no such thing!" Her friend told her.

"What's wrong, Nina? He didn't seem to be a bad person." Cassie asked her friend, now concerned.

"No, Cassie, he's a very sweet young man, but he's not what you need right now."

"Just what do you mean by that? Will you quit being so mysterious and just tell me what it is about him that I don't need?"

"Cassie, remember no one is supposed to know you are in America. What do you think would happen if your Dad knew you were going to take up with a famous singer."

"What? Keith is a famous singer?"

"Yeah, his family is the Partridge Family and he is the lead singer. And Cassie, I am so sorry for you because I've known both Keith and his sister Laurie at school, and they are the nicest people you could ever meet. Maybe after you've finished helping out your dad, he'll let you stay over for a couple of weeks. Then you could see Keith a couple of time before you have to go home." Nina said sympathetically.

"You are so funny. I can see it now, 'Dad, I did you a favor by shadowing your guy, so now in return I really would like to stay for awhile to hang out with this really cute guy." She laughed out loud. "He'd have me back in Australia before the sun set."

"Yeah, I guess you are right, I do remember your dad being a little uptight when it comes to guys." Nina agreed.

"But! You could ask for me to stay with you." Cassie smiled hugely at her friend.

"I don't know Cassie, your dad scares me, what if he knew I was lying to him, I would just die, or worse yet he would kill me. Ever since we were little I have been deathly afraid of him."

"Oh come on, he makes everyone feel that way. It's his thing; he's worked on that for years, it works really well for him since he's been promoted to detective in the department. But he's a sweetie on the inside, I promise." She laughed at her friend.

"On that I'll have to take your word. You finish shadowing your other guy and then I'll think about it." Nina hedged.

"Oh, thank you, thank you." Cassie danced around her friend.

"I only said I'd think about it." Nina tried to look strict but failed.

"I still need to call Keith, I promised, I won't let it go further than the call."

"It better not. He has pictures taken of him all the time and it sure wouldn't do for you to turn up in one of them in a newspaper." Nina pointed out.

"Like the guy I'm supposed to shadow will even read the paper."

"You don't know that, do you want to take a chance with your life, not to mention all of Keith's family?" Nina was trying to get Cassie to see her reasoning. She knew just how distracting one's of Keith's smiles could be.

"You are right. I hate you for being right, but I know that you are right." She ruefully admitted.

"Come on, let's get back to the house, so you can wash up and make your precious phone call."

The two girls walked off arm in arm towards the mansion on the hill behind the stables.

"Mom, the phone's for you." Keith held the phone out for his mom to take. Keith walked over and set down at the table next to Laurie and Rueben.

Laurie looked up at Keith as he sat down. "I wonder if we could talk mom into letting us go early, maybe Thursday. Just think, all that luxury, private pool, hardly any work. Even if the girl picks out an hours worth of songs…." She trailed off.

"Yeah, but what I'm waiting to see is Danny's face when mom mentions the money." The three of them laughed. If Keith was teased for his hair fixation, then Danny was teased for him money fixation.

Laurie looked up all of a sudden at Keith.

"What about your girl? Wasn't she supposed to call?" Laurie asked him.

"The phone has been a little busy, and I actually don't know what time she's to call." Keith answered.

Shirley hung up the phone and then picked it right back up to call Danny home. She walked over and sat at the table. "I'll wait to bring in Chris and Tracy until Danny gets here."

"If you had told Danny it had to do with money, he'd already be here." Keith joked.

"Well while we're waiting, how do you feel about giving up part of your free time to work?" Shirley questioned her two eldest.

Keith looked at his mom. "I know you worry about us over working, but mom this is a really just a vacation, private pool, waited on, even you have to admit you'd like a few days just to lounge around doing nothing. The invitation is open for the entire week. Say we leave Wednesday morning, we'd get there in the afternoon, have a couple of days playtime before we even have to work on Saturday, play around on Sunday and leave Monday morning. We'll still have almost a week before school starts for you to worry about getting clothes and supplies together. Not to mention, all that money to help with clothes and supplies. Win, Win situation, don't you think?"

"I don't know about going so early in the week, and we still don't know how the rest will vote." Shirley was quibbling and they knew it. Laurie was getting excited, she sure wished Danny would hurry home.

"I'm with Keith on wanting to go early, mom, it gives us extra time to relax, and we can practice all day Saturday."

About that time Danny came in the front door, marched up to the table and said, "What are we voting on?"

"Laurie, go get Chris and Tracy, please, sit down Danny and I'll explain everything all at once." Shirley requested.

Everyone was sitting at the table looking at Shirley, waiting impatiently for her to begin. She looked around at her family, she was pretty sure what all of their answers were going to be. She somehow felt nervous about taking this job. But was not going to mention her thoughts to her children. She cleared her throat.

"Rueben has brought a job offer for us to consider. Now I know I said that we were not going to do any shows for the next two weeks… but …" she hesitated. " Both Keith and Laurie think this is too good of a deal to pass up." She paused to look around at her children again "we have a request to do a privet concert for a fifteen year olds birthday party and the pay is substantial.

Danny interrupted. "How much do u consider substantial"

Shirley looked at Danny. "There is also the added bonus that we will have suite of room with a privet pool.

Danny stood up. "Mom, HOW much do u consider substantial"

"25 thousand dollars but its not just the money."

Everyone was hiding smiles behind there hands, because Danny's face was frozen with a shocked 'O' mouth and bulging eyes. "not…not." He stuttered. "Not just the money? For that amount I would shave Keith bald." Danny told his mom

"Hey!" Keith started to complain but realized Danny was joking. He looked closely at Danny's' face he was joking wasn't he?

Shirley could see that the conversation was getting off track. "Boys." She said firmly. "Now what we're voting about is two thing. First if you want to take the job." She had barley completed the sentence when she got the answer.

"Yes!" was a resounding answer from all her children. Rueben had a big grin on his face

"Well that was a quick vote," he said with a smile "the next vote is for leaving early, we were told we could go anytime we wanted this week, both Keith and Laurie want to leave on Wednesday so that we'd have several days to play around before practicing and singing on Saturday. So who votes to leave on Wednesday?"

"We will have our own big pool?" Tracy asked her mom

"Yes our own pool." Thinking gratefully of the swimming lessons her youngest daughter had taken at the local pool last summer

"I vote yes then," Tracey said.

"Yes."from Chris

"You have mine and Keith's vote." Laurie added.

"Danny"? " Shirley looked at her middle son who was being unusually quiet. " are you ok?"

"25 thousand dollars? For one show. Yes. Yes. I think it would be good to go on Wednesday. Who knows we might meet other people who will pay for special shows, maybe we could just rent out Keith by the hour?" Danny was counting money as he spoke.

Shirley could see dollar signs in her middle sons' eyes. "Danny?" She waited until she had his full attention. "We are not going to be with the other guests. We will be in our own suite. You will not be soliciting the other guests. Do you understand me?" She looked him straight in the eyes.

"But mom…" Danny started to complain.

"No, Danny, and that is final." She tried to keep a positive thought about Danny, but she knew that if there were money to be made Danny would know about it.

The wheels were still rolling in Danny's head, when the phone rang again, and he tried to beat Keith to the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith got to the phone first. He made a face at Danny while picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Good Day, is this the Partridge Family residence?" He heard a definite Australian accent there. Not English his mind told him.

"Yes this is, fair maiden." He said with a laugh in his voice.

"How did you know? Oh my accent gave me away again. You have an unfair advantage Sir Knight. Anyway I was just making the requested call to let you know I did make it back to the house with all my dignity intact. Though I do want to thank you for assisting me on the beach. It was nice to meet you." Cassie rushed through her explanation, trying to get off the phone.

Keith knew she was trying to hang up on him but didn't know why, she seemed to be playing it cool. Trying to brush him off. Curious. "It was nice meeting you also. So just where in Australia do you live?" He sat down on the couch, getting comfortable. He was determined to find out why all of the sudden she seemed to not want to talk to him. On the beach she seemed willing enough.

Cassie was silent for a moment on the other line. She looked over her shoulder to see if her friend had come into the room. She knew she should rush him off the phone, but she didn't want to. She wanted to talk to him. She decided that talking on the phone couldn't harm anyone.

"Cassie?" It was Keith making sure she hadn't hung up on him.

"Sorry, Keith I was momentarily distracted." She didn't bother to tell him by what. "My family is from Herston, Australia. It a smallish town by Brisbane. Have I totally lost you?" She laughed at his silence now.

"No." Keith replied. "But I will be pulling out the world atlas after we hang up the phone."

She laughed at him again.

When Danny had heard Keith say fair maiden to the caller he knew it was a girl. Shaking his head he walked back over to the table to stand by his mom. "Mom, if I ever get that bad over women, please shoot me." Shirley and Laurie looked at each other and smiled, knowing Danny's turn wasn't too far away from that time. He just gave them a look and headed towards the stairs.

"Where are you going Danny? It's too early to get ready for bed." Shirley wondered.

Danny looked back at his mother, "Mom, in a few short days we are going to be in the presence of at least one financial genius, and I need to be prepared." He told her totally serious.

"Alright, Danny, go get yourself ready." Shirley smiled as he continued up the stairs.

Meanwhile Keith was still talking to Cassie. He was asking all kinds of questions. He was determined to keep her on the phone, until he figured out why she had cooled to him. She had already given him the details of parents, siblings, and pets.

"I get the feeling that you are writing a biography about my life." Cassie jokingly stated.

"No," Keith replied. "I'd just like to learn everything about you. So tell me an edited version on the last 18 or 19 years of your life." He knew he was being devious in trying to get her age, but he was really hoping that she was not too much older than he was. Because at 18 his mom still had some say about older women.

"Hmmm, Well the last 19 years have been very good to me. I've lived almost all my life in Australia, except for 3 short years that we actually lived here in San Pueblo when I was 5 or so. That is when I met Nina Perez, my dad and hers had been mates in the war. We came over here when he was accused of a crime my dad knew he did not commit. My dad did find the person responsible for the crime, but he later escaped. It drives my dad bonkers that one got away. Nina is who I am staying with now, and she said she knew you from school." She paused waiting to hear what he would say.

Now it was making sense. Nina had informed on him. That was why she was keeping him at arm's length? Usually it worked the other way with most girls.

"Keith?" Her voice brought him back to the conversation.

"Yeah, I know Nina, well actually my sister Laurie knows her better. But she is a nice girl." He replied still a little distracted and confused.

"So as I was saying we stayed here in California for about 3 years and then dad decided he missed Australia and we moved back home. Dad made detective on the police force and does some private investigating on the side." As soon as she mentioned the PA she wished she hadn't, but then he probably wouldn't make anything out of it.

"So how'd you make it back here to America?" Keith asked her.

"You know you've let me monopolize the whole conversation so far. You know plenty about me; all Nina told me was that you were the lead singer in your family group. So now come on mister, give up some details on yourself." She really didn't want to lie to him about why she was here, so bringing him into the spotlight seemed the best way to go.

"Well like Nina told you, I am the lead singer for our family group." He started to tell her.

"How did your family get started singing?" Keep him talking, she thought to herself, he has such a sexy voice. And that low chuckle thing that he did gave her chills.

Keith sighed. "A couple of years ago my dad died.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Thanks, well mom had to take a job at the local bank. Still we were barely getting by. Laurie and I offered to get part time jobs, but mom would not allow us, she said that school was more important. Danny promoted the group to Mr. Kincaid, and that fair maiden is a great story for another time, and to keep it short here we are."

"I am sure you have left out all the exciting parts. But I'm sure I can manage to pry them out of you at sometime." She realized her mistake as soon as she said it. That would have been leading him on. Trying to cover up her blunder of hinting at future talks, she asked quickly, " So just how many kids are in your family?"

She succeeded in distracting him. He went on to describe each Partridge. Every time he would start to ask any question she thought would be something she shouldn't or wouldn't be able to answer she'd ask him another question. So during the conversation they went over actors, movies, books they've read, how the girls treated him after his first big hit single. Keith didn't even notice when everyone else went upstairs to go to bed. Shirley did tell him goodbye but he didn't even hear her. The last thing she heard as she was going up the stairs was her son laughing, which always brings a smile to mothers' lips. Besides it was his vacation time, so what if he wanted to stay up late talking to her.

Next morning Shirley woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start her day. This was her favorite time of time day. The kids were still asleep; she would go downstairs make her coffee, go outside and sit in her chair to enjoy nature while she drank her cup of coffee. But this morning when she went down the stairs her routine was going to be changed.

As she made it to the bottom stair, she looked over and saw Keith still on the couch. She walked around to the front of the couch to tell him to get off the phone and go upstairs. But when she got around the edge of the couch what she saw made her smile. He was sound asleep with the phone stuck to the side of his head. She gently reached over to take the receiver away from his ear. Keith moaned and turned over. She put the phone to her ear and said quietly, "Hello?" There was no answer. She thought she could hear light breathing on the other side, so she repeated, "Hello?" one more time and then reached over to hang up the phone.

She leaned down by Keith's head and said his name. He just moaned and rolled onto his back. She tried again, "Keith?" He opened one eye to look at her. "Come on, Keith, up to your room."

He slowly sat up on the couch. "Is it morning already?" He asked groggily.

"Yes, just what time did you fall asleep?" she asked.

"I think around 2. I went to get a drink and when I came back she had fallen asleep and I didn't know if I should hang up or not. I could hear her breathing. I called her name a couple of times and there was no answer, so I figured she would wake up after a few minutes. I laid down and got as comfortable as I could with a phone stuck to my ear." He laughed .at himself. " I at least learned one thing."

"What is that?" Shirley asked him.

"She doesn't snore." He told his mom. They both laughed. Keith went upstairs to grab the bathroom before anyone else could.

He came back downstairs after getting dressed for the day. Went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"You know we talked so much last night and I learned a lot about her. Except, where she is staying and her phone number." Keith told his mom, as he took a sip of his coffee.

She looked up from her cup of coffee. "You don't know where she is staying?" Shirley wondered what they had talked about.

"All I found out was that she knows Nina Perez from school, and a whole lot of other trivial parts of her life. I'll have to wait for her to call back. Hopefully she is not too embarrassed about falling asleep on the phone." Keith twirled his cup around, looking a little worried.

"I'm sure she will call back, who can resist your smile?" His mom tried to make him feel better. "So besides hanging around the phone today, what else do you have planned?"

"We want to leave tomorrow so I am going to start loading the equipment up on the bus. That way we won't be rushed and Danny, Chris, and Tracy won't have to do anything in the morning. You can even get the suitcases packed and I can load those for you too." Keith offered.

"Right after breakfast, I'll get to work on packing. You could go start your packing while I'm fixing breakfast." She suggested.

As Keith was walking up the stairs to go pack his suitcases as his mom suggested, he was going over how he could persuade Laurie into calling Nina.

"No, Keith, for the last time I am not going to call Nina." Laurie made to go out the front door carrying her suitcase. "I told you, I barely know her. You'll just have to hope your Austalian calls you back."

Keith kind of danced around Laurie, impatient that she was not seeing this his way. "Laurie, I have been waiting all day and she still has not called. We are leaving tomorrow morning, and I am afraid that we will leave before she calls."

"You call if you want, or you can just wait until we come back. Sorry brother dear, but I have to go help mom." Laurie walked back into the house.

Back at the Perez House. Nina walked down the hall heading to Cassie's room to offer several suggestions for entertainment today. She knocked lightly on Cassie's door. There was no answer. She figured she was in the bathroom getting ready for the day, so she let herself in. As she walked in the door, she was shocked to see Cassie lying on the floor. "Cassie!" She screamed and ran to he friend. Cassie sat up quickly, looking around for what was wrong.

"What? What's happening?" Cassie asked Nina in confusion.

"Why were you lying on the floor? Are you okay? Did you fall? Tell me what happened?" Nina fired questions at Cassie faster than they could be answered.

"I am alright, there is nothing wrong with me." Cassie answered her friend. Nina reached over and hit her friend on the arm. "Hey what was that for?" Cassie complained as she rubbed her shoulder when Nina had hit her.

"That was for frightening me to death. And why would you be lying on the floor anyway?" She noticed Cassie trying to scoot over to hide what was behind her. Nina leaned over to see what it was.

"The phone, you were on the phone all night long? You mean to tell me that you and Keith talked all night long?" Nina was angry.

"No, actually we probably would have, but he went to get a drink and I fell asleep. I don't know when he hung up the phone on his side, I just hope I didn't make any funny noises while I slept or heaven forbid that I talked in my sleep." Cassie tried to calm Nina down. "Should I call him now to apologize?"

"No, Cassie, your dad is going to call you any minute and let you know where to start your "assignment", you said you'd agreed to help him as you wanted to be a private investigator yourself. So as much as you would like to call Keith you are going to have to wait, when you are finished helping your dad then you can go back and explain to Keith. I don't know what is going on with you. I have never seen you so distracted by anyone, much less a guy."

"I know," Cassie replied. "I don't know what it is about Keith, but I want to know him more, way more. I am sort of sorry that I volunteer to help my dad."

"You have got to get your head together, or you are going to get sloppy and get yourself killed. Then you won't have to worry if you talked in your sleep while Keith was listening. You'll be dead." Nina tried to help her friend see reason. This was so unusual. Cassie was usually the level headed one. It was making her scared for her friend.

"I am so getting tired of you being right. And I hate you for being right again. But you are right." She reached over grabbed Nina in a big hug. "I love you, you know, you're more than just my best friend."

"Yeah, Yeah, you are just trying to distract me so that I won't tease you all day about falling asleep on the floor." Nina laughed at her friend. "So go take a shower and I'll have breakfast sent up here, I'm starving. You know that means you better hurry, because if it gets here before you get out of the bathroom, I'm eating you share." Nina threatened her friend.

Cassie turned to go into the bathroom. Nina watched her friend with concerned eyes. "Cass?" her friend looked back over her shoulder at Nina with a questioning look on her face. "I know I kid around with you but I want you to know I love you too, you're the sister I never had. If you have to have someone to be careful for, then take care of yourself for me, ok?"

Cassie gave her friend a big smile, "will do mate, now get to work on that breakfast so we can start on a new adventure today."

Nina reached for the phone that Cassie had been trying to hide from her with a sad little smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith had all the equipment and suitcases loaded on by the evening. His mom had been noticing that every time he went by the phone he would glare at it as if trying to will it to ring. She tried to not let him see her smiling at him. After the last trip into the house he walked over and plopped onto the couch right where she had found him that that morning. Shirley felt sorry for him. He looked so sad.

"Is everything ready to go for tomorrow?" She finally asked him.

"All that's left is whatever personal stuff we're bringing. My guitar, Tracy's dolls, Chris' baseball mitt, you know the important stuff." He gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry she hasn't called back, Keith, but I'm sure she will, maybe something came up to detain her." She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "You know the girls just can't resist you." She teased him.

"Mom, I would expect that from Danny or Laurie, but from you?" He tried to look shocked but only ended up smiling at her.

"True, but you're smiling now." She replied.

Laurie walked into the room, past Keith and their mom, around the couch over to the phone. Picked up the receiver and before dialing the number off of the small piece of paper in her hand, she turned to Keith, "You owe me", was all she said before she started dialing.

All eyes were on Laurie to see whom she was calling.

"Hello? May I speak with Nina?" Laurie said into the receiver, while turning to give Keith a huge smile. Keith sat up on the couch with a huge grin on his face. It seemed like forever before the person on the other line answered her question. Not being able to hear was causing him to squirm.

"Oh? Do you know when she'll be back?" Laurie gave an apologetic shrug to Keith. Then the dreaded silence again."Okay." Laurie continued her conversation with the invisible person on the other line. "Would it be okay if I left a message asking her to call Laurie or Keith Partridge? Yes, thank you so much. No, anytime today would be great. The phone number is 867.5309. Thank you again for your help."

As soon as Laurie hung up the phone Keith reached over and pulled her into a bear hug. "Thank you, Laurie, and just how did you find Nina's number?" he asked.

"Yes, Laurie, that was a very nice thing that you did for your brother." Shirley looked proudly at Laurie.

"I called a few of our mutual friends." She told him. "I couldn't stand that puppy dog frown for the entire trip now could I?" she laughed.

Keith threw a couch pillow at her head. "OK pick that up and then you both can come help me get dinner ready." Shirley stopped the pillow fight that would have ensued. Keith sat at the table tearing lettuce up for the salad, while Laurie set the table.

"I'm curious Keith, what exactly would you and a girl that you barely met have to talk about all night long?" Laurie questioned him.

"About her family, living in Australia, then of course she wanted to know all about us. But for your information we didn't stay on the phone all night long." Keith looked sheepishly at his Mom. "She fell asleep when I went to get a drink."

"She fell asleep on you?" Laurie sounded incredulous. "Oh, Keith that is so embarrassing, you, you bored her to sleep? You are so lucky Danny didn't hear about this…" Laurie was trying not to laugh.

"What shouldn't I have heard about?" Danny walked into the room.

"Nothing important, why don't you go get Chris and Tracy for dinner, it's ready. Or will be by the time you get back." Shirley distracted Danny with food.

"Great save, mom." Laurie said.

"And Keith when she calls back tonight, no all night call. We have a 3 hour drive tomorrow." Shirley told her eldest.

"Yes ma'am." He was just happy with the thought she might call. "Is Rueben coming with us?" Keith asked her.

"No, he said he really had a lot to catch up on at the office. He said if we needed him he's only about 45 minutes from the mansion. It's too bad he's not going to get to relax alongside us." Shirley looked thoughtful. " I think Danny's influencing my thoughts too much." She said quietly.

"I heard that." Keith laughed at him mom. "Come on give it up, what evil thought went through your head?"

"It was a devious thought, and Keith your brother is not evil, just devious sometimes. All I was thinking was that before the concert we could call Rueben with some fake emergency and then make him relax for a day or so." Shirley explained.

Keith just looked at her. "Oh you are so right Danny is affecting your thoughts. Can you imagine the stress you'd put Rueben in for the 45 minutes he'd have to drive? He'd need more than a rest; he'd need the loony bin. They all laughed. Danny came in leading the two youngest.

"Hurry, go wash up, dinner is ready." Shirley told them.

The rest of the evening was a normal Partridge family evening; the only phone call was for Danny giving him an update on their earthworms business. Finally Shirley started sending the youngest ones up for baths. It was getting late in the evening and Keith was getting worried that Cassie was not going to call back. Laurie tried to distract him by saying she a couple of questions on the notes she was to play in their latest song. Keith knew she didn't really have a problem but was of the distraction. The two of them went out to the garage where they practiced Laurie's song for about an hour. Shirley came to the garage door, "I'm sorry Keith, but I'd like both of you to come in and get ready for bed."

Keith was the last one to go up the stairs. He stopped on the last step to look back at the phone longingly. He gave a heavy sigh, then turned and continued up the stairs to his room.

Cassie's morning had been very busy. After she had got dressed she came out to find her friend eating a large muffin. "Hey! You really did start without me."

Nina just grinned around a mouthful of muffin. "Hurry up and eat. Your dad called and I told him you were in the shower and he said to call him as soon as you were able."

Cassie walked over to the little table and sat down with her friend. "So now it starts." She said as she placed cantaloupe, kiwi, and watermelon pieces on her plate.

"You don't know that they've found him yet, your dad could be just checking in." Nina tried to reassure her friend.

"He can't be too far, dad's other agent had him here in California. I think dad is afraid something happened to his agent. And I don't know if my dad will allow me to continue the assignment if something did happen. After all he's only let me help on basic cases so far, nothing big like this. I am so torn, half of me would be upset if I was pulled from the case and the other half would be overjoyed as then I could just stay here with you and Keith. But I have to keep in mind that this case is important to my dad, as this killer is the only one that ever got away from him. So I will keep my mind on the goal." She seemed satisfied with the pep talk that she had given herself and went back to eating breakfast.

Nina looked at her friend closely, while chewing slowly on her muffin. She knew this was what her friend liked and wanted to do but she was worried about her getting injured or killed even, She didn't know what to say to encourage her. They would just have to wait to see what her dad had to tell her. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, as both girls had plenty on their minds.

Cassie called her dad after breakfast, as promised. He didn't have any news for her. So Nina was right he was just keeping her updated. But he did assure her that the other agent was on track now, and she wouldn't be needed for 4 or 5 days he estimated. Her dad did not give her any more details telling her she could have fun with her friends for a few days. All he asked was a phone number to be able to contact her whenever needed. Love you's were exchanged and he father went off to work. Cassie filled Nina in on all the conversation that she couldn't hear.

"So what are we going to do today?" Nina asked excitedly now that she knew she would have her friend for a couple of more days.

"How about we both go horseback riding, come on, it'll be fun, we can pack a big lunch, ride for a couple hours down the beach and then have a long lunch then head back. It'll be like we're on an old-fashioned trail ride. What do you say?" Cassie suggested, getting excited about the idea.

"Ok, but if my butt starts getting sore, we're taking more than just a lunch break." Nina threatened laughing. "Let's go raid the kitchen. I haven't been on a picnic in forever. You know we can't take a picnic basket on a horse, how are you going to bring the lunch?"

"Oh we just pack everything in cloth bags, I remember one picnic we had six packs of drinks we drank one and the other five we hung from the saddle horn. We were going down this small trail in Australia that had a small stream next to it. I didn't feel like we were in danger, but a small gator was in the water and popped his tail, my horse jumped, the drinks went everywhere and the horse threw us both off. I was so scared, I jumped and ran off in the direction that the horse took off in. Later my friend told me it was just a baby gator and we laughed all about it, but I'll never hang drinks from a saddle horn again." Cassie told her.

"I would've loved to have a picture of your face." Nina laughed at Cassie.

"Some friend you are. Come on lets get moving." Cassie grinned at her.

The kitchen was a treasure trove. They fixed sandwiches. Cut up fruit, and grabbed some drinks. They even found a large cloth bag to pack it into. They walked out to the stables in high spirits, laughing together.

"I have so missed you." Cassie told Nina. "Your calls have been great all these years but nothing is so sweet as being here with you." She reached over and hugged her friend.

"You're lucky I was able to call, you should have heard my dad when he saw the first phone bill. I was grounded for a week. After that I was limited to one call a week. But at least he did let us keep in touch." Nina told her.

"Wow! You never even told me that you got in trouble. I'm sorry. Would you tell the stable hand that I want the same horse as before?" Cassie requested.

Nina looked at her friend quizzically. "Are you sure? There won't be a cute boy to help you this time just your flaky friend here." Nina teased.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot to call Keith back." Cassie turned to go back to the mansion, but Nina quickly grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, you don't! You talked me into horseback riding so you can just wait until later for your precious phone call." Nina told her laughing at the look on her friend's face.

They waited while their horses were saddled. Loaded up their stash and took off down the beach. They only rode on the beach itself every once in awhile. Cassie was sure to keep the beach in sight, while riding in the grasslands. They saw rabbit, one deer, and to their great dismay a skunk, but luckily he didn't feel threatened and went his way. The few times they did ride on the beaches, they would have races. Cassie let Nina win, one time. They both knew it though.

"Okay, my butt says it has to have been three hours that we have been riding." Nina hollered over at Cassie.

Cassie started laughing. "Ok, ok we'll go over to that grove of trees." She said in between laughs.

"That's far away!" Nina complained.

"No it's not, it's maybe 5 minutes, tops." Cassie assured her.

Sure enough within 5 minutes they reached the grove of trees. As soon as they stopped the horses, Nina slid off her horse with a loud groan.

"Oh come on you wuss, it can't hurt that bad." Cassie told her.

"Oh yeah, it feels like I've been paddled for hours." Nina moaned. "And it's all your fault for egging me into those races."

"I didn't hear you refusing to race, and you could have just let me take off like an idiot, you didn't have to follow, then I would have had to come back for you" Cassie defended herself.

"Well, I didn't think about it at the time. And I'm telling you here and now that me and my butt are not racing on the way back." Nina stated emphatically.

"Come on, to make up for your sore butt, I'll even unsaddle your horse for you. Will that make you less mad at me?" Cassie offered.

"Well, maybe." Nina smiled and took the lunch bag over to the trees. She spread out the blanket and sat down. Cassie tied the horses out to graze and came to sit down herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie took a bite of her sandwich. She leaned back on her elbows, just enjoying the summer breeze coming through the trees. A picture of Keith popped into her mind. Smiling at her, walking beside her. She could vividly remember his smooth tanned chest. He had some kind of white seashell choker on that made his tan stand out all the more. She sighed. Oh boy did she have it bad or what?

"Cassie?" Nina called her friend. "Penny for your thoughts. You have such a 'cat caught the canary' look on your face."

"Oh my thoughts are worth a lot more than a penny, but I'll tell you anyway. I was thinking of Keith. I wish that I had gone ahead and called him before we left." Cassie moaned.

'Yes that would have been nice for you. Then we wouldn't be sitting here, enjoying this fantastic breeze right off the ocean. I know he is devilishly handsome but I just got you back remember. You'll be leaving soon, so sorry girlfriend, you'll just have to daydream about him for awhile." Nina laughed at her friend.

"Can we at least talk about him?" Cassie begged.

"All right, but not all day. I'll tell you all that I know, that should make it through lunch." Nina offered. "But I told you most of what I do know, he's decent at school, nice to everyone."

"So does he sing well?" Cassie asked.

"Oh yeah, he has a really sexy voice, not to deep, just the perfect pitch to give you Goosebumps, and then he'll turn and smile into the audience and it's like he's singing and smiling just to you." Nina gushed.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one he has affected." Cassie teased.

"Yes all the girls at school have crushes on him, and I hate admit it, I do also. But it's nothing like what you feel. I mean he likes you, really likes you. When we get home I'll see if I have a copy of their record. Then you can hear for yourself." Nina promised

.

The girls talked trivial things for the rest of the hour, while lying back enjoying the warm weather. Nina finally decided her butt was ready enough to go back home. So they packed up the horses and headed back home. Thankfully they did not see the skunk on the way home. But the rabbits were out in full force. It was an enjoyable, relaxing ride home. Though several times just to tease Nina, Cassie would run down to the beach to see if Nina would follow, but when she didn't she'd ride back to her. It took a little longer than 3 hours to get home, as there was no racing on the way back. When they got back to the stable, they handed the horses off to the stable hand, and started the walk back up to the mansion.

"Deju Vu." Nina said.

"What?" Cassie looked at her friend quizzically.

"The last time we walked up this path after you had been on a horse, you were in the same fog as you are in now. "The Keith Fog". Yes that's what I am going to call it from now on." Nina teased her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"I said…oh never mind…go…. go call him." Nina told her friend.

"Really, you don't mind? You don't want me to wait for you?" Cassie tried not to sound eager.

"No…. go ahead. I'm too tired and SORE to run up to the house and I'm not in lust so I don't have that extra energy boost that you do." Nina laughed.

"You will pay for that later, but at the moment I love you. Thank you and I'll see you up at the house." Cassie took off in a fast sprint for the mansion.

Nina just shook her head at her friends' enthusiasm and started walking slowly back to the house. She knew it would only take 10 minutes for her to get to the house. So she figured Cassie would already be in deep conversation with Keith by the time she got back. She was thinking of the long hot bath she was going to be soaking in. A little smile flitted across her face. It was so good to have her friend here and her being so happy was an extra bonus. She wished it could be like this forever. That Cassie would not have to go back to Australia. Ever.

Nina had a funny feeling as she walked up the back steps. Where were all the servants? At this time of day they should all be busy peparing dinner. She called out "Hello?" as she walked into the kitchen area. There was no answer. She continued on into the house. And as she was about to turn the corner of the hallway to climb the stairs, she was almost ran over by one of the maids.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The girl said as she skidded to a stop.

"Where is everyone?" Nina asked the girl, feeling a little worried for some reason.

"Upstairs. Your friend fell down the stairs." The girl explained breathlessly. "I'm going to call the doctor."

"Go, Go, Call the doctor." Nina told her. She felt sick to her stomach, as she ran up the stairs. Feeling guilty that she had let Cassie go up by herself. When she got to the top of the stairs, she walked slowly over to Cassie's room, afraid of what she would find. She peeped in the door to see the servants had placed her on her bed. She pushed into the room. Walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked timidly.

Cassie opened her eyes to find her friend looking at her, with a scared look on her face. 'Hi." Was all she could get out around the pounding in her head.

Nina took her friends hand in hers, "How bad do you feel?"

"I told them I was okay, nothing broken, just a gigantic headache, which probably means a concussion." Cassie tried to blow it off. Nina crawled up on the bed next to Cassie, and held her hand while they waited for the doctor.

It wasn't long of a wait. The doctor came in to examine Cassie; he agreed with Cassie that she had a concussion. He also agreed that he didn't think she had any broken bones but that he wanted her to come to his office tomorrow and he would check her out thoroughly, meanwhile he gave her some painkillers for the headache.

"I thought you were supposed to keep a person with a concussion awake." Nina asked her doctor.

"You only have to keep them alert for an hour and Cassie has passed that time. So I gave her a pill that will make her sleepy, do not let her walk down the stairs by herself or drive a car until tomorrow morning. Ok? Now do you have any other questions? If you think of anything, you have my home phone number." The doctor left.

Nina went to check on her friend, to find her asleep. She turned off the light and went to take her hot bath. She started her water, putting in bubbles. She leaned over to turn off the water. "Oh no" she said quietly. "Cassie is going to be so upset. She didn't get to call Keith." She took off her clothes and slid into the hot water with a sigh, feeling sorry for her friend.

The next morning as soon as Nina woke up, before she even got dressed she ran to Cassie's room. She found her friend just waking up. She moaned as she turned over. Nina ran for the bed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Nina asked.

"Like I have the worst hangover in history." Cassie mumbled back.

"And how would you know what a hangover felt like?" Nina wondered.

"Uhhh, remember the story of horseback, drinks falling, well they were beers." Cassie admitted. "We use to take the horse out to drink, then no one could catch us."

"Oh, Cassie what am I going to do with you?" Nina shook her head at her friend. "Well you have to go take a shower and get ready for the doctor. And I hate to remind you, but you never did call Keith last night."

"Oh no, what must he be thinking? I am going to call him now, then I'll get a shower and go." Cassie was thinking out loud as she pushed back the covers to get out of bed.

"No, you can go take a shower, then while you're talking to Keith I'll get the breakfast send up and then we can go to the doctor's. And before you say anything, I'll unplug all the phones and throw them out the window if you don't do it my way." Nina threatened her friend. "Everything will get done so much quicker this way."

"Ok, ok, we'll do it your way, as my way hasn't been working to well. And my head hurts too much to argue." Cassie gave in.

What the girls didn't know was that at that moment Keith and the rest of the Partridges were walking out to the bus that was parked in front of the house.

"Everyone went to the bathroom?" Shirley asked the required question for a family with small children, though it brought to mind the time that Rueben got a silly grin on his face and walked back to the house. Shirley stood at the front of the bus, looking at her children to make sure they got settled in their seats before even starting on the bus. She would get teased forever if they only knew she was actually counting noses to make sure she didn't forget any of her children.

"Mom, you want me to drive?" Keith volunteered.

"No thanks, I like the early morning drives, I'll let you take over in about a hour or so." Shirley said.

"Gee thanks, I get to drive on the hot freeway," he joked with her.

The bus pulled smoothly away from the curb and the Partridges were on their way to fun, sun, and a small concert. Heaven.

The first hour of the trip went pretty smooth, as the kids were not totally awake yet. Then after they had been on the road for over an hour, they started with 'I have to go to the bathroom' and 'Chris touched me'. Laurie tried to get them to play games; Keith tried to start a sing along. But they were not having it. Shirley finally pulled over into a little gas station. Everyone went to the bathroom, and Shirley pulled out the snacks she had brought along.

"Keith, you can drive the rest of the way. The directions are by the front seat." Shirley gave in and let him drive now that they were going to be driving on the freeway.

Keith gladly took over the wheel. Starting up the bus. "Ready, mom?" Keith called into the back of the bus.

"Yes, we're ready." Shirley answered.

With Shirley in the back, everything was calmer. Keith followed the directions they had been given and they pulled up to a large locked gate a little over 3 hours after they left the house. A guard came up to the drivers' window. "Partridges'? You are expected. I just need to make sure there are only 5 people on the bus. Open the front door for me to enter." The guard walked around the bus and climbed the steps. He stopped up front with a clipboard in his hands. He turned to Keith. "You are Keith Partridge?" Keith shook his head yes. The guard then looked toward the back of the bus. He pointed his pen at Shirley. "Shirley Partridge?" She shook her head yes. He continued to point at each person, calling out names as he went. When he was satisfied, he turned to go down the steps. He turned at the last step and instructed Keith, "When I open the gates, drive the bus to the right and follow the drive to the back. I will call and inform them that you are coming. They will show you were to go from there." With that he walked over to the gatehouse and opened the gate. Keith pulled the bus through and followed the guards' instructions. When they got to the back there was another guard waiting, he waved Keith over to a driveway on the left and then held up his hand for him to stop the bus.

Shirley got up from her seat and walked to the front door. "Keith open the doors, but close them back, until I tell you to open them, this has me quite nervous. I am going to find out what is going on." With that she went out the doors, and Keith closed them back. She walked over to the guard.

"Hello?" Shirley tried to sound friendly.

"Yes ma'am?" The guard looked down at her from his huge height.

"Can you explain where we are to go from here and why there is such strict security?" Shirley wanted to know.

"The doorway to your right leads into the mansion, and there will be someone waiting to show you the way. We also have servants that will unload all your bags. And your equipment will be set up so that you can practice anytime you like until Saturday. As for the security, it's standard around here. Mr. Perez is a very important man, so he needs to be protected at all times." The guard smiled at her. "Are you ok? You look a little nervous."

Shirley smiled at him. "We're used to security, just not the fortress we had to enter." She laughed. "But I'm ok, you are very nice and explained everything. Thank you. We'll go in now."

Shirley walked back to the bus. Keith opened the doors as she walked up. "Well mom, are we staying?" Keith asked.

"Yes. Rueben said Mr. Perez was the richest man in the state, but I guess he didn't impress on me about just how important this man was." Shirley explained to Keith.

Danny came up behind Keith at that moment, "I told you we were going to mean a financial genius today. You should listen to me more often." Danny sounded a little insulted.

"I will try, Danny, now come on everyone pick up something and let's get inside."


	6. Chapter 6

Doing what their mother told them to do they each picked up their carry on item and started off the bus. The guard walked over to Shirley.

"That is not necessary. We have people to bring up your suitcases and other items." The guard told Shirley again.

"Well these are their special items and they always carry them off first. Believe me we left plenty to be unloaded." Shirley said with a smile.

"It will all be brought up as soon as possible." He assured her and moved out of her way.

"Come on kids." Shirley called to her children and headed off towards the doorway that the guard had indicated. As Shirley went to reach for the handle of the door, another man that was wearing what looked like a tuxedo opened it for her.

"They are watching our every move." Laurie whispered to her mom. "That is so creepy."

"Good Day, ma'am." tuxedo guy said to Shirley and her brood. "I am Simon, I will be your personal butler during your stay. This is your private entrance to your suite; there are other exits that lead to the other parts of the house and the grand ballroom where you'll be playing your concert. If you will come this way I'll show you to your suite so you can freshen up."

They were led into a large hallway that had large paintings hanging on paneled walls. The carpet was a plush blue green mix; the pile was so deep you could feel your feet sinking into the carpet. They were led down the hallway for quite a distance before stopping at a large door.

"This is your suite of rooms." Simon told them. He threw the door open and stepped aside so they could enter. "All the rooms connected to the main room are for your use. Here you have the main room, and at the back of the suite there is a television room on the left and on the right is a fully stocked kitchen. There are three bedrooms and outside the double glass doors is a gazebo and full size pool enclosed in a high walled patio. Right here by the door is my bell pull. Whenever you need me just pull the rope. I will bring your meals to your kitchen. I'll leave you to explore now. I am going to the main kitchen to get your noon meal. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Simon asked.

During the long explanation all the Partridges were standing still in shock. Shirley shook her head to clear her thoughts. "No, Simon, I think you covered it all. We can make it on our own for a little while." Shirley assured him.

Simon left to complete his duties. After he closed the door, the Partridges spread out to examine the suite. Keith walked over to a door on the right and opened it. "Wow! Mom come see this bedroom!" He exclaimed.

Shirley walked over to stand beside Keith. She looked into the room. It was huge. Two king-size beds dominated the room. But it was the colors that attracted the eye. The room was done in shades of blue. It was beautiful. She saw a door on the far wall so she walked over to see what was behind it. She found a full bath with Jacuzzi tub and walk in shower. It was a dream bathroom. She walked back out into the main room. They checked out the other two bedrooms and found them to be mirror images of the other bedroom, except for the colors, one was in yellows and the other greens. The moved to look at the kitchen. Simon had been correct in saying it was fully stocked. In the refrigerator there was every drink you could imagine, salad fixings and refrigerated desserts. In the freezer were all types of ice creams and frozen desserts. The cabinets were fully stocked with every cereal sold and different kinds of packaged doughnuts. Danny went to reach for the some doughnuts but Shirley stopped him.

"Come on, we haven't finished looking at the rest of the suite." Shirley told him as she put a hand on each shoulder and started pushing him out of the kitchen.

"But mom, he said we could have whatever we wanted." Danny complained to her.

"Yes he did but it is too close to lunchtime and you'll ruin your appetite." Shirley answered him. "Besides you haven't even seen the pool yet."

The television room had a large console TV in the back corner and a large sectional couch that covered two walls. Shirley had left the pool area for last. Everyone walked out the glass doors to face a full sized pool that was shaped like an oval. Over to the side were a hot tub and a shower cabana with attached dressing rooms.

"The cabana is stocked with bathing suits of all sizes." They all jumped, as they didn't hear Simon come up behind them.

"Simon! I didn't even hear you come in. You scared me." Shirley said with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry ma'am, I brought lunch for you and your children. The chef made it special for you." Simon said with a smile. He turned to lead the way back to the kitchen. There were about 6 or 7 large pizzas spread out on the table. Everyone broke into big smiles. "I hope you found everything to your liking?" Simon asked.

"Yes everything is fine, Simon." Shirley assured him.

"Then if you'll excuse me once again, I'll go see to your luggage and make sure that your equipment is taken to the ballroom. Would you be ready to be shown the ballroom in about an hour?" Simon requested.

"Yes,Simon, and I do have one question, Is there a safety latch on the back doors so it can be locked to prevent the youngest can't get out and fall in the pool?" Shirley requested.

"Yes ma'am. At the top of the door you just have to slid the bolt over." Simon explained. He then left to see to the luggage and equipment. While the family started in on the pizza.

"You think they'll adopt us?" Laurie joked.

"I told you," Danny said around a bite of pizza, "the daughter really likes Keith, so I figure we trade him off in exchange for being able to live here forever." Danny barely missed Keith's flying hand.

"Why are you so hot on giving me away?" Keith wanted to know.

"You misunderstood me, big brother, I said trade you, there was always to be a profit in it." Danny teased. "It's not like charging a dollar to open the living room curtains so the girls could watch you."

"Danny, you didn't!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Only once." Danny answered sheepishly.

"That was only because I caught you and threatened to shred all your financial magazines." Keith replied.

They finished eating well before the hour that Simon had given for him to return. They were all anxious to see the ballroom where they would play the concert. When Simon did appear, he had servants carrying all the luggage. Shirley pointed out the bedrooms where each suitcase should be placed. She put Tracy, Laurie and herself in the yellow room. Danny and Chris were placed in the Blue room and Keith in the Green room.

"Why does Keith get his own room?" Danny wanted to know.

"Because Keith has a much later bedtime than you and he needs a place to play guitar and write songs. We couldn't bring the garage with us, could we?" Shirley answered.

Shirley also knew that if she had put all the boys in one room, she would never get any sleep, as she would be breaking up the arguments all night long. It wasn't that her boys disliked each other, they just had too much fun teasing each other and sometimes it got out of hand. After the entire luggage had been placed in the respective rooms, Simon led the way to the ballroom. Luckily, it was straight down the hallway and one door over. When Simon opened the door the Partridges were impressed by the size of the room. The bandstand was at the far end of the room. Keith turned to Simon.

"Just how many people are we playing for? I thought this was just a birthday party." Keith asked.

"This is for Mr. Perez's only daughter quincentera, that is to say her 15th birthday. That is a very big thing in their family. As for how many, I can't say. Mr. Perez's assistant will be over to your suite in the morning to go over the details, so I've been informed. He will be able to answer all questions at that time about the concert. Your equipment will be quite safe here." Simon informed.

They all went back to the suite. As soon as they got there, all the kids made a mad dash for the gazebo to pick out suits. Shirley, Keith, and Laurie followed them out. They all played out in the pool for the rest of the afternoon. Keith was lying on a floating mat, enjoying the sun tanning his chest. He didn't see Danny whispering to Laurie over at the side of the pool. Danny and Laurie slid quietly into the pool and swam slowly over to Keith's mat. They each grabbed a section of his mat and pulled, dumping Keith into the water. He came up spluttering, "I'll get you both." He grabbed at Laurie but she dived away from him. Danny wasn't so lucky. Keith caught hold of his ankle before he could get away. He dragged him backward into his arms. "Chris, Tracy, come help me." Keith called to the two youngest. They came running over as Keith dragged Danny over to the side of the pool.

"What, What are you going to do, Keith?" Danny worriedly asked.

"You'll see." And he picked Danny up and laid him on the side of the pool. 'I'll hold him down and you two tickle him, ok?"

"No…no…Keith I'll leave you alone for the whole weekend." Danny promised.

"Too late munchkin, OK, ready Chris? Ready Tracy?" Keith asked them.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

Keith took his foot and pushed Danny into the pool. He came up spitting water. "Oh I'm giving you a break, but if I don't get peace, you will get yours." He threatened Danny.

"Sure…sure." Danny turned to glare at Laurie.

"Hey what? It was your idea. What should I try to save you?" Laurie laughed.

It was getting close to supper, so Shirley called to everyone to go into the house to get ready for supper. When they got dressed and went into the kitchen, they found that Simon had come in to set the table and supper had been placed on the table.

"You know it's kinda creepy. It's like he is watching us. How else would he know exactly when to bring food?" Laurie questioned.

"Silly, I told him what time we normally eat." Shirley laughed. "Now you are getting paranoid."

After dinner, they all went to the TV room and watched a movie, then the youngest were sent to bed. For once no complaints as the pool time had worn them out. Shirley said she was going to try out the Jacuzzi tub and wished her two eldest goodnight.

Keith walked back outside, put his suit back on and went to the hot tub. Laurie followed after a few minutes. Keith looked up as Laurie came out and started to walk towards the hot tub. "I could get used to living this way."

"You sure didn't looked contented when I started to walk out." Laurie stated.

"I was thinking about how I wished that Cassie had called before we left." He admitted. "If she was here it would make it perfect." Keith said.

"I am sorry she didn't. You know Keith something important probably came up and she'll call you when we get back." Laurie tried to make him feel better.

"You're probably right. I think I'll go on to bed now. We're going to be busy tomorrow. I sure hope they have the song list ready. I need to set up the song order for the concert." Keith told Laurie.

"Well I'll go in with you. That way you can lock the door, so if the kids get up before mom or us in the morning they can't get to the pool. Mom must be really tired to not have reminded us to lock the door." Laurie said.

Keith locked the door and they headed off to their respective rooms. When Keith got to his room, he picked up his guitar and sat down in the middle of the bed. He had a song that he had been wanting to work on since he met Cassie.


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie walked out of her shower feeling 100 percent better. She looked over at her bed and saw Nina sitting there. "Go ahead. Say it." Cassie said.

"I don't know what you mean. Say what?" Nina tried to sound innocent.

"I told you so. Yes I admit I feel so much better and yes you were right, again. Don't you ever get tired of being right all the time?" Cassie teased her friend.

"Well." Nina acted like she was thinking. "No. No. I don't." Nina laughed.

"So miss right all the time, I am going to make my important phone call if you don't mind. If he'll even talk to me, that is." Cassie worried.

"Oh come on, Cassie, you know he will." Nina reassured her friend.

Cassie picked up the receiver and dialed. She let it ring 10 times, just to make sure, but there was no answer. "Oh great, no answer. Just where could the entire family go at this hour?" Cassie quizzed.

"Come on we'll go downstairs and have breakfast and then you can try to call again." Nina consoled her.

Nina had to support the whole conversation during breakfast. The most she could remember Cassie saying was yes or no. Finally she could not stand watching her friend push the food around on her plate. Especially since she felt like it was partially her fault that Cassie and Keith were having problems getting connected.

"Cone on, let's go for a drive. You haven't even seen the Mustang my dad bought me for my last birthday." Nina told her.

"I was going to try calling Keith again, remember?" Cassie reminded her.

"I'm going to do you one better and drive you by his house." Nina said with a big smile.

"You are the best friend, let me just run up…" she stopped when she saw the alarm on her friends face. "I'll walk up the stairs to get my purse." Cassie said.

"Fine, I'll meet you in the garage, or should I go upstairs with you to make sure you can make it up and down by yourself?" Nina teased.

"Can you just promise me one thing?" Cassie asked.

"That depends. What is it?" Nina answered cautiously.

"Don't tease me about the stairs for the rest of my life." Cassie pleaded.

"No Way! I am not going to promise that! Miss perfect screws up and I don't get to tease, forget it. But I will promise that if you get married and walk down those stairs, I'll only put up one caution sign." Nina walked off laughing.

Cassie walked slowly up the stairs, shaking her head and laughing at her silly friend. She grabbed her purse and went down the stairs and out to the garage. As she walked out the garage door, she stopped in surprise. She felt like she should reach up and manually close her mouth. She just knew it was hanging open. "Wow! That car is something else." She exclaimed.

"Yeah my dad put some money into this baby. Though it is kind of embarrassing to drive." Nina admitted.

"Why would you say that? It is a beautiful car." Cassie questioned.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the special paint job, the racing stripes or the mag wheels with aluminum wheels. Take your pick, they all attract attention." Nina complained. "I can't go out as a normal person."

"Nina you have never been a normal person. Your family is rich and none of your friends have ever made a big deal about it because you never flaunted it in their face. And yes the car attracts attention but only because it is a fantastic car. Not quit moaning and let's go. You promised me a ride." Cassie demanded.

"You are always good for my ego. I am just going to have to chain you up in the basement." Nina joked.

"Let's get going already, silly girl. And you don't even have a basement." Cassie retorted.

They drove through town and Cassie could see everyone turning to look at the Mustang. Even she liked looking at the reflection of the car in the store windows. All that sparkling red paint. But what the two girls didn't even think about was it was not only the car attracting attention. It was also the two beautiful girls, each with long tresses blowing in the wind, one redhead and the other with hair so black it almost looked like blue highlights in it. They didn't realize that every guy on the street wanted to be in the car and every girl wanted to be the girls in the car. Cassie just knew she was enjoying the ride and hopefully soon she would get to see Keith again. Nina brought her attention back to where they were going quickly.

"This is their street, and that house right there is theirs." Nina pointed out. She slowed the car to a stop at the curb in front of the house. Nina waited in the car while Cassie walked up to the front door. As she was knocking a young boy came up to her.

"They're not home." He told her.

"Do you know where they are?" Cassie asked him.

"Danny, that's my friend, said they were going to play a special concert and wouldn't be back until Monday. I'm watching the house." He sounded proud of his responsibility.

"Thank you very much…um…" Cassie paused for his name.

"Punky."

"Thank you, Punky." Cassie told him and turned to walk back to the car.

"So what did he have to say?" Nina was impatient to know.

"They went out of town until Monday." Cassie informed her, sounding very unhappy.

"Did you ask that boy if they had left a number to be contacted?" Nina asked.

"I knew I brought you along for something." Cassie told her as she spun around to only find the boy gone. She waked back up to the porch and called out his name. "Punky?" She exhaled the breath she had been holding when he walked back around the corner.

"Yes, ma'am?" Punky asked.

Cassie cringed at the ma'am, but knew he was only being respectful. So ignoring the title that made her feel older, asked, "Did the Partridges leave an emergency number?"

"I only have the managers number, Mr. Kincaid." Punky replied.

"No thank you anyway." Cassie said and turned to back to the car. She leaned on the side of the car. "Well that's it, they are not coming back until Monday and only the manager's phone number. I can hear that conversation now. 'Another teenage girl? And you want Keith's' phone number? Wait a minute let me get that for you.' Ha! He'd laugh me all the way back to Australia. What am I going to do until Monday?" Cassie moaned.

"Hey! I'm still here. Come on, Cass, Monday is not that far away and it just gives us a few more days before you go totally Keith addicted."

"Don't know what you are talking about." Cassie tried to turn away from her friend before she saw the smile on her face.

"Come on, I'll let you drive the Mustang." Nina offered.

"For real?!" Cassie didn't waste anytime running around to the drivers' door. She opened it up. 'Well move over." She told her friend.

Nina just laughed as she crawled over the console to get into the passenger seat. She reached and quickly grabbed the keys before Cassie could restart the car. Cassie looked at her quizzically.

"Just one thing. You do remember which side of the road we drive on here, right?" Nina asked her.

"Yes, Nina, I remember." Cassie told her. "Now give me the keys."

"Pushy, Pushy." Nina laughed at her friends' eagerness. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

"I haven't decided yet, so just sit back and enjoy the ride, sister." Cassie said laughingly.

Cassie drove all over town, going to places that she remembers from when she used to live in town. She was also enjoying all the attention the car was gathering. Cassie took off out of town, Nina didn't say a word just let her friend just have her way. Cassie drove down to the beach, where the two girls got out and walked down the beach.

"We should have grabbed crackers or bread to feed the seagulls." Cassie said, "Next time we're coming out to the beach remind me to bring some, okay?"

"No way! They poop on the car. What a mess." Nina exclaimed.

"What are you complaining about? You never have to wash your own car." Cassie laughed at her.

"Fine, so I don't wash my own car, but that doesn't mean I want to ride around with poop on it in the meantime. You know this is a silly conversation, and we're having it because of lack of food. Aren't you hungry? Let's go back to the car and we can go grab something to eat at the Taco Stand." Nina suggested

Nina let Cassie continue to drive. They went back towards town and went straight to the Taco Stand. Cassie met quite a few of Nina's friend as they ate. Everyone was making plans on going to see 'Heaven can Wait' at the theater that night. The girls agreed to go and made plans to meet everyone at the theater at 7:00 to make the 7:30 showing. Cassie and Nina decided to go shopping for the remaining time before going home to supper. They both found some great sales and were pleased with what they had found. Soon it was time to get back to meet Nina's dad for supper. Nina let Cassie drive the rest of the way home. Cassie pulled the Mustang into its space in the garage, when she saw Nina's dad pulling into the drive. She looked at Nina in alarm.

"What?" Nina asked her friend when she saw the look on her face.

"Your dad is pulling in and he can see I'm driving the car. Are you going to get in trouble?" Cassie worried.

"Why would I? It's my car. Besides I am not afraid of my dad." Nina replied.

"You're not? I have been falling behind in your beatings, I see." Nina's dad joked with his daughter.

"I can see where Nina gets her weird sense of humor." Cassie said.

"Nina has a sense of humor? Cassie I was sorry to hear you fell down the stairs. How are you feeling? I would tease you normally but I have full confidence that my daughter is more than handling the teasing for me." He said with a straight face.

"Yes sir, she is covering the teasing fully, no slip shod job either." Cassie replied.

He opened the door and motioned for the girls to precede him into the house. They walked toward the dining room.

"Nina, before I forget, make sure to keep your calendar open this Friday evening and Saturday." Her father told her.

"What do you have planned for me this time?" Nina asked.

"Your cousin Kristina Quinceanera is Saturday. We'll be leaving Friday night." He continued towards the dining room.

Nina stopped in shock. "No! Dad I don't want to go. That girl is Evil! EVIL! With a capital E. If she had brothers or sisters she would have already ate them all." Nina protested.

"Nina, I don't want to go either but if your mother is making me, then you're going to have to go too. I'll make a deal with you. You can take Cassie with you and I'll buy each of a new party dress." He offered.

"Complete outfits?" Nina asked.

"Yes complete outfits, whatever you want." He replied with a smile. He knew his daughter usually never told him no, he didn't know what his niece had done to make Nina have such a bad opinion and he really didn't want to ask. If it had really been bad Nina would have told him, right?

"So, Cassie, what are you thinking? You've been really quiet." He asked.

"I'm not sure what to think at the moment. I will go though, can't have my friend being eaten by an evil 15 year old." Cassie joked.

"You laugh now, but just you wait, you'll see my pretty." Nina tried to sound like the evil witch.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on gloom and doom, I'm hungry, let's go into the house. They better have dinner ready, I'd hate to have to go bar-be-que your horse." He joked with them.

"Ewww! You'd have to eat that alone." Nina said.

"Where do you think your dog went?" he joked.

"What?!" Cassie turned to look at him in horror.

"Cassie, don't believe him. I've never had a dog." Nina reassured her.

"Then whose dog did I eat?" He tried to keep the joke going.

"Come on, dad, behave. Look I see dinner being put on the table." Nina told him.

"Is he always like this?" Cassie whispered to her friend.

"Pretty much. Unless you get on his bad side, and that side is not pretty." Nina told her.

They all went into the dining room, and luckily supper was being set on the table. Nina's dad joked and teased them all through supper. They laughed so much that after supper not only were they full but their sides ached from all he laughter. The two girls excused themselves to go get ready to go to the movies.

The two girls were standing outside the theater, arguing over what they wanted to see.

"Come on, Cassie, I want to see Halloween. It is supposed to be one of the best horror films." Nina tried to convince her friend.

"No way! I don't do horror films, I tried to watch one before and my aunt had to go watch the movie a second time because she said she missed the whole movie the first time as she was laughing at me." Cassie said. "I am a chicken, I am so chicken I should have feathers."

"Fine, Miss Chicken, how do you feel about 'Heaven Can Wait'?" Nina pouted.

"Great, nice funny movie." Cassie leaned over and put her arm around her friends' shoulder. "Look, be nice to me, after all I am going with you to fight off your evil cousin."

"Fine, I'll give in and watch your funny movie." Nina said ungratefully.

They both enjoyed the movie, and came out sniffling as the end was so touching.

"Well that is not a movie I would have picked for myself, but I have to admit it was pretty good." Nina admitted.

"I had heard it was good. So what next? " Cassie wanted to know.

"Home and bed. You heard my dad. Dresses in the morning. And trust me he means as soon as the stores open." Nina answered.

After they got home, they showered and went off to sleep. It had been a long day.

Next morning came too soon for Cassie's taste. She heard Nina's father waking up Nina. So before he could come get her she rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. Everything moved so fast. The whole day was a blur. Seemed like Nina dragged her through 400 stores and she knew for a fact San Pueblo did not have that many stores available. And the dresses they had to pick out were supposed to be long white formal dresses, she almost backed out but Nina had those pleading big brown puppy dog eyes and she caved in again.

They finally found dresses, shoes and all the other articles Nina wanted. Nina bought them new clothes from top to bottom. Cassie kept complaining about all she was buying. Even going so far as to try to sneak some back onto the shelf but Nina caught and gave her the evilest look. Must run in the family.

It was time for supper before Nina finally found the last item she wanted. By this time all Cassie wanted was a hot bath and to go back to bed. Her whole body ached. She did not know that shopping was so much exercise, but with Nina it was a job, not pleasure. The way she shopped for a sale, you'd think she was poor.

As soon as Cassie hit her pillow she was asleep. Nina came to the door to ask her something, and smiled at her friend asleep. Her dad walked up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"Cassie's first experience with shopping with you?" He said.

"Yep" Nina said.

"Poor girl, I should have warned her." And he continued to his own room.

Keith woke up before everyone the next morning. He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He picked out a box of cereal, got the milk out and was starting on a bowl of cereal when Laurie came in the room. She looked over at the coffeepot.

"Oh, good you started the coffee." She said and then reached over to the counter and grabbed a banana to eat while waiting for the coffee. "Those rooms are fantastic. I didn't want to even get out of bed."

"I know what you mean, I had to talk myself into getting up too. But we don't know when Mr. Perez' assistance will get here. I am anxious to start working on the song lineup." Keith said.

"You are supposed to be relaxing too." Laurie smiled; knowing working on the list would be relaxing for him.

Keith got up and poured Laurie and himself a cup of the coffee. They sat in silence while he finished his cereal. He put the cereal bowl in the sink.

"What are you going to do until this assistant gets here?" Laurie wanted to know.

"I am going to go swim in the pool. Maybe I'll see how many laps I can do. Want to race me?" Keith teased.

"I might come out and swim, but I am not going to race you." Laurie stated. They both turned their heads as one of the bedroom doors opened. Shirley came out. Laurie got up to pour her mom a cup of coffee. "Thanks." She sighed. "The kids will be up in a minute, I could see movement on the other bed."

"Then I'm going to hit the pool now." Keith got up to unlatch the glass door. Shirley seeing him do this smiled at her eldest son. "Thank you for remembering to lock that door."

"Thank Laurie, she's the one who remembered, I just did it." Keith gave Laurie her due credit.

"I am thankful for the two of you all the time. Go on, go swim, before I get all mushy on you." She said with a laugh.

Keith had been swimming and floating in the pool for only 30 minutes when Chris came out the door and waved at him. Keith swam over to the side of the pool.

"Good Morning Chris, you ready to come in the pool?" Keith asked.

"Not yet, Keith, mom said that I was to tell you that an assistant was here." Chris told him.

"Thanks, I'll be right there, okay?" Keith told him.

Keith got out quickly. Dried off and got dressed in the robe he had worn out to the pool. He walked into the suite. And saw a strange man sitting in the TV room.

"I'll be right there, just let me put on some clothes." Keith told them.

"That is not necessary. I will just leave this list with you. Do you have any questions for me?" He asked.

"Quite a few. But I'd like to get some clothes on, if you wouldn't mind waiting a moment." Keith was perturbed that the man was trying to rush off.

"Of course, I'll wait, I didn't realize that you had questions." He told Keith. His answer satisfied Keith, who continued into his room. He just towel dried his hair, running his fingers through it, he would have like more time but didn't want to keep him waiting any longer than necessary. After throwing on jeans and a shirt, he walked back out. Shirley handed him the list. He glanced at the list. There was 12 songs listed. He looked up at the man.

"12 songs? That'll be fine, with a break in the middle? Do you have a guess at how many people with be at this 'concert'?" Keith questioned.

"You can run the music any way you fit, one or two breaks, whatever you see fit. When you finish the set you will be welcome to stay with the party. Miss Kristina, the birthday girl, stated that Mr. Keith especially was to be asked to stay at the party after singing. As for how many are to be here, somewhere around 200." He looked around to see if anyone had any other questions.

"Thank you very much, if you think of any other questions just give them to Simon and he will get your answers for you. If there is nothing else needed from me, I will go now."

Danny had a big smirk on his face. "See I told you, the birthday girl has a crush on Keith." He saw Keith coming for him and ran out the back door. Keith stopped next to his mom, handing her the list, before going out the back door after Danny.

"Keith, don't kill him, we don't have time to replace him before the concert." Shirley called out.

"Mom! I heard that" Danny said as he ran around the pool. Keith just turned and came back in the house. Danny decided to wait outside for awhile.

"Mom, I'm going to the ballroom to make sure everything is set up so we can practice tomorrow morning. I remember what I should've asked, what time is the concert start? When you see Simon will you have him find out?" Keith requested.

Keith walked down the hallway and into the ballroom. He went over the equipment. Making sure all was set up correctly and working properly. He picked up his guitar, and sat on the side of the bandstand. He wanted to check out the acoustics of the hall. He started playing the notes for the song he had been fiddling around with last night. Totally absorbed in what he was doing he didn't realize that he was being watched.

"Mom, has Keith come back yet?" Laurie asked.

"No, he's been there quite awhile hasn't he? But you know Keith, he'll have to check out each piece of equipment, and make sure everything is right. Then he'll probably play his guitar to check out the sound in the room. I won't worry until a little longer." Shirley stated. "Was there a reason you wanted Keith?"

"Did he say if he wanted us to go practice today?" She asked.

"I think we should and knowing your brother, you know he will too. Maybe we should go ahead and go to the ballroom now. The kids then would have the rest of the evening to play."

Shirley gathered everyone together and told them the plans for the day; they all walked to the ballroom, finding Keith sitting on the side of the bandstand. Shirley came in the room last and thought she saw someone in the corner of the room behind some stacked tables but when she looked a second time, she didn't see anyone. She walked over to where all of her children were standing.

"Are you wanting to start practicing now?" Shirley asked him.

"That would be great. The room is gonna be great for music. What I'd like to do is run through the songs just as we'll be playing them Saturday. That way we can figure just how many breaks we'll need. 12 songs are a little more than I was thinking, but for the amount of money, I would feel bad about complaining. But we don't want to have Chris and Tracy falling asleep on the bandstand either." Keith gave his opinion to his mom. "So do you agree?"

"Yes, I think that is a good idea." Shirley agreed.

The Partridges got in their positions; they started the set with 'Come on Get Happy', 'Bandala', and 'Echo Valley'. Everyone then went to the suite for 20 minutes. When they came back they played the next set of songs Keith had picked out. Which was 'I'll meet you Halfway', 'Only a Moment Ago', and 'Point Me in the Direction of Albuquerque', then they had another 20 minute break. The next set was 'She'd rather have the Rain', 'You are always on my Mind' and 'Walking in the Rain'. Keith then let everyone have the last 20-minute break. When they came back he set up for the last three songs. 'I Woke up in Love this Morning', I Can Feel your Heartbeat' and they left, I Think I Love You' for last. Everyone was real pleased with the set up Keith had provided and though tired, they knew they were going to make it through the concert just fine. Keith looked over at his mom and could see that she was worried about something. He thought the practice had gone really well. He walked over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So what is worrying you?" Keith asked her.

"Keith, at first I thought it was my imagination, but someone has been watching us and I think they were here before all of came in." Shirley confessed.

"Mom, there are probably workers that want to see us but have been told not to disturb us." Keith tried to comfort her.

"I'm sure that is it, honey, it was just making me nervous and I didn't think of it being a worker. All this cloak and dagger security makes me nervous. I'll be okay." She assured him

"Good, come on, we'll beat you back to the suite. Lunch should be there. And I am hungry/" Keith tugged on her arm.

Shirley smiled and followed the kids down the hall. As soon as they left the room, a pretty little girl stood up behind the stacked tables in the corner and walked over to the bandstand. She walked up the steps and over to Keith's guitar. She slowly ran her fingers over the strings.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith was halfway down the hall when he realized that he had left his song list with notes on the bandstand. He turned back around, letting his mom know that he was just going back for them.

"Be careful, Keith." Shirley was still nervous from being spied on.

"I will." He assured his mom, though he didn't think there was any threat. There were guards everywhere. As he opened the ballroom door, he saw a young girl on the bandstand. She was next to his guitar.

"Can I help you miss?" He called out to her.

She spun around looking shocked. She turned and ran down the steps to the main floor, tripping on the last step falling to the floor. Keith ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Keith asked her. The girl just stared up at him. He started worrying. He didn't think she had fallen that hard. "Look you stay here I'm going to go get you some help." Keith told her.

"No. I am fine. I was just startled. You're Keith Partridge." She said finally.

"Yes, I've been Keith for awhile now." He said with a smile. "Are you sure you are okay?"

She had been until he smiled at her. "Yes, thank you, I had better be going. They are going to be looking for me." She informed him, still staring at him like he was going to disappear.

Keith was unsure that she was okay, she was acting a little strange even for a star crazy teenage girl. He smiled at her again. "Do you live here?" He asked her.

"Yes, I do, and thank you for being so nice to me, I just knew you would be nice, but I really have to go back. I will see you again Saturday night." She turned and ran out the door. Keith watched her go and then went up the steps to get his paperwork. Then he walked slowly back to the suite to tease his mom about being scared of a little girl.

Nina ran into Cassie's room and jumped on her bed. Cassie yelped and rolled right out of the bed. She sat up on the floor glaring at her friend.

"Don't you people ever do anything normal? In my house they come to the door and gently call your name, not bounce you right out of your bed!" Cassie complained.

"But you are awake aren't you?' Nina questioned smiling at her friend.

Cassie did not answer, just glared at her friend as she got up and stalked to the bathroom. Nina followed, started to follow her into the bathroom. Cassie turned around, still glaring, "Do you mind, I need some private time."

"Oh, come on, look I'm sorry I bounced you out of bed, and I promise to never ever do it again."

Nina promised her friend.

"At least wait to bounce me out of the bed when I am awake." Cassie gave in, not able to stay mad at Nina. "What is so important that you can't even wait until I shower?"

"My dad told me this morning that we could drive the mustang to the party." Nina told her bouncing up and down in joy.

"Just how long a trip are we talking?" Cassie asked turning on the water for her shower.

"We usually fly there and my uncle sends a limousine. I did go look at the map this morning and I think it will be about a 3 hour drive." Nina guessed.

"Oh that's okay, I was afraid it was going to be all day thing. We can even switch driving. It'll be fun." Cassie said getting into the shower.

"So hurry up with that shower, sister, we leave after breakfast." Nina yelled over the water. She then went to her room to pack up her dress and the other clothes she was taking with her. She left it all by her bed ready for the houseboy to take down to the car. She then went back to see if Cassie had finished getting dressed, to find that she was, and had even gotten her things ready by the bed.

Nina was so excited to go she tried to talk Cassie out of breakfast. But Cassie wasn't having it. After they ate a full meal, they drove into town and filled up the gas take and took off. Nina let Cassie drive so she could navigate for the first leg of the trip.

After lunch, Keith swam in the pool and had lain around on the mat for about an hour before he got bored. He went in the suite, took a shower and got dressed.

"Mom, I'm going back to the ballroom to play with my guitar. Should I call for a guard to go with me?" Keith teased her.

"Go ahead get out of here, smartie.' Shirley laughed at her son. He had been teasing her since they got back.

Nina was at the wheel when they neared the Perez compound.

"We're almost there." Nina told her friend. Cassie sat up straight in her seat.

"How much further?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe 5 minutes. You should be able to see the walls soon." Nina told.

"Walls? Just how big a place are we talking?" Cassie asked in awe.

"Didn't I mention that my uncle is the richest man in this state?" Nina asked.

"No, I think you must have skipped that part." Cassie replied.

She could see the building coming into view. As they got closer she could not believe the size of the mansion compound. Nina pulled up to the front gate. The guard stepped out to the car.

'ID?" he held out his hand, Nina handed him her looked at her ID and handed it back to her. "Nina Perez and guest, you're on the list. Follow the driveway on the right to the back, the guard at the garages will show you were to park your car." He waved her into the compound.

Nina followed the driveway as instructed. When she turned the last corner she slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching stop. Cassie almost hit her head on the dashboard. She turned to complain but saw her friends face, she was laughing!

"What are you doing?" Cassie demanded. Nina could not stop laughing. Cassie slowly turned her head in the direction that Nina was pointing. What she saw was a big bus that painted with a geometric design. Painted on the side was the name, "The Partridge Family". The girls grabbed each other and hugged. The Guard on duty came over to the car.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

"Yes we are fine." Nina told him. "We just got excited when we saw our friends were already here."

"The Partridges? Very nice family." He stated.

"Do you know which suite they are staying in?" Nina asked.

"They were put in the blue green suite." He told her. He then pointed out where she should park her car. Nina and Cassie got out of the car. Nina led the way to a door opposite to the one the Partridges had entered through. Cassie followed Nina down a long hall down to a door with 24 etched in gold. Nina took her keys and unlocked the door.

"You have your own room here?" Cassie asked her.

"Well, actually I have my own apartment." Nina admitted sheepishly.

"Just how often do you come here to warrant your own apartment?" Cassie was stunned.

"We do celebrate most of the holidays here." Nina answered.

Nina led the way into the apartment, but did not give Cassie time to really look around. She grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled her toward the bedroom, then pushed her onto the bed. She opened the nightstand drawer. She pulled out a laminated card. She picked up the receiver of the phone and dialed an extension.

Keith had already left for the ballroom, when the phone rang in their suite. Shirley jumped when it rang, as she was not expecting any calls.

"Hello?" Shirley answered.

"Mrs. Partridge?" Nina inquired.

"Yes, who is this?" Shirley asked.

"Nina Perez, I go to school with Laurie and Keith. May I speak with one of them, please?" Nina asked.

"Laurie is here, Keith is in the ballroom. I can go get Laurie, if you will hold on a minute." Shirley told her.

"Mrs. Partridge, please just let Laurie, I'll drop by the suite later, ok? I have Cassie here with me and I am going to go deliver her to Keith and then come visit Laurie. If that is okay with you?" Nina asked.

"I'm sure Laurie would love having some company. Nina just how did you get here?" Shirley wanted to know.

"I'll explain all that when I get there okay?" Nina told her, rushing off the phone. She turned to Cassie. "Brush your hair, freshen up, I'm taking you to your prince."

"Knight." Cassie corrected her in a daze.

"Knight, Prince, Keith whatever you call him. Let's get a move on." Nina told her friend.

Nina grabbed her friends' hand again. They went back down the hallway. Nina stopped in front of a set of closed doors.

"Keith is on the other side of these doors. Are you ready?" Nina asked.

"Yes. I have butterflies." Cassie laughed.

"I'm going back to the Partridge suite to visit with Laurie, so when you're ready to go back to the apartment have Keith take you to his suite.

Nina reached for the doorknob and opened it. She quickly peaked to make sure that Keith was still there. Sure enough he was sitting on the edge of the stage playing his guitar. She reached back to grab Cassie's hand to push her out into the ballroom, then closed the door. Cassie did not know what to say. She just stood watching him play. She could not understand, she normally wasn't a shy person.

Keith had the feeling someone was staring at him. AT first he thought it was the young girl again, so he tried to ignore the feeling. It wouldn't go away, he slowly looked up. Surely he was hallucinating. His heart started to beat faster. He just knew it couldn't be Cassie. He slowly put the guitar down and slid to the floor. He stood there for a moment staring, he shook his head, wiped his eyes and still there she was.

"Cassie?" He said her name to see if the apparition would answer.

"Yes, Keith, its me." She started walking towards him and he moved towards her. As soon as they met in the middle of the room he pulled her into his arms and gave her a big hug.

"Quite forward aren't you? You hug every girl you just met?" Cassie teased.

Keith made as if to let her go but she grabbed him back to her, and put her arms around him.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it." She laughed and pulled him even closer to her. 'Matter of fact, I think I owe you some sort of penance for falling asleep on you the other night." Cassie teased.

"And another for not calling me back." Keith added.

"I have an excuse for that, I fell down Nina's staircase." Cassie told him.

"What?!" He instantly pushed her away as if to examine her for damage.

'Are you okay? Nothing broken?" He asked worriedly.

"I had a concussion but no broken bones. I went to call you the next morning but you were gone." She answered pouting prettily.

"So this penance, that we were talking about, for falling asleep on the phone. What are you offering? Keith asked.

"I'll offer a kiss." Cassie said.

"One? I'll have you know I had a crick in my neck and was teased the whole day by my brother and sister." Keith tried to look sad.

"Alright two kisses. That's my last offer." Cassie laughed.

"Done. I'll take my first kiss now, please." He leaned in to give her a kiss.

Across the room echoed a loud. "NO!" Keith whirled around to see the young girl run from the room. He felt upset. He hadn't known she was watching. Keith turned back to Cassie who had a quizzical look on her face.

"Keith, who was that?" Cassie wanted to know.

"I don't know who she is," Keith sighed. "But she had been hiding behind the tables earlier. I didn't know she had come back. I feel bad that I hurt her feelings."

"You are too nice, now where we?" Cassie pulled Keith back to her.

"Now who is being forward?" Keith teased her back.

"I'm sorry, sir knight, I'll just leave you to your other young maiden. I will go find me another knight." She made to walk away but he grabbed her. He pulled her back into to his arms and kissed her.

"I think the knight does know how to kiss." Cassie said in a daze.

"Are you sure? I could give you another sample, just to make sure." Keith offered.

"I think that's a great idea." Cassie agreed.

Unknown to the two still in the ballroom, the young girl had stopped on the other side of the door and had watched all that had passed between them. Tears were slowly rolling down her face.

"He was supposed to be mine. He came for me. I can't let this girl take what was meant for me. I have to think of what to do. What to do."

The girl walked slowly down the hall slowly repeating to herself, "what to do, what to do."


	10. Chapter 10

Keith walked Cassie back to the Partridge suite and he finally got to introduce Cassie to his family. Nina was already there, waiting for her return. Mrs. Partridge invited the girls to come back for supper and she went to let Simon know they were having guests. Cassie and Nina decided to go back to Nina's apartment to freshen up for dinner. Keith walked Cassie to the door and kissed her goodbye. After he closed the door, he leaned on the door, and then pushed off the door to go find his mother to let her know what was the latest development on the little girl in the ballroom.

After the young girl had left the ballroom, she went back to her own set of rooms. She wiped away all traces of the tears. Her nanny knew that something had upset her charge, just by her demeanor. She also knew she'd have to keep a close eye on the girl, she could be so vindictive.

"Everything okay, Miss Kristina?" She asked though knowing the girl would not tell her.

"I'm fine. I am going out to the pool." Kristina answered.

"Your cousin Nina just arrived, and your uncle not long after." The nanny informed her.

"They didn't come together?" Kristina turned to ask..

"No, her dad let her and a friend drive Nina's new Mustang here." Nanny said.

"Oh, alright, just make sure I am not disturbed." She said as she stalked out to the pool area.

The nanny went on about her duties; not thinking anything of the mood her charge was in, as she was used to her bad moods. Kristina had sat down on a chaise by the pool. She spoke quietly to herself.

"So that 's where the girl came from, my stupid cousin brought her. You'd think by now my cousin would know not to cross me. I guess she didn't learn last time. So both will pay for ruining my special day, but what to do? What to do? After all it's not like I can have her fired or deported, now can I?"

Kristina put her head in her hands trying to think up the perfect plan. After a moment she looked up with a large grin on her face; she knew exactly what she was going to do. It was perfect. She had to get working on the plans, after all tomorrow was her birthday.

Cassie and Nina arrived back at her apartment. Nina picked up the phone to call her dad. She let him know that they had arrived and that she had found out that some of their friends were there at the compound. She asked if he didn't mind that they had been invited to have supper with the Partridges. He was happy that she had friends with her. He knew she didn't like coming here but with so many friends she was handling it better than the last time. I Love You's were exchanged and Nina went to take a shower and get dressed. She came out of her bedroom to find Cassie dressed already and sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Anxious much?" Nina teased her friend.

Cassie blushed and managed to look embarrassed. She stood and walked over to her friend.

"More than you know. I can barely wait to get back to see him. When I first went into the ballroom, I had no idea what to say to him; I just stood there like some idiot. Then he looked up and was staring at me. I thought at first he was just so mad at me for not calling back that he couldn't force himself to say anything, and then he called my name. I never liked my name so much as when he said. Then we walked toward each other, and he kissed me." Cassie told her.

"Wow! Sounds like something from a movie." Nina said.

"Yeah well that was the good part of the tale, but then some young girl pops up and screams out NO! And runs out of the room. Keith said she had been watching them practice and he was distressed that he had upset the little girl. I did tease him back into a good mood and the kissing. Then we came to find you." Cassie finished telling her tale. She looked at Nina who had a funny look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked Nina.

"Cassie, can you tell what this girl looked like?" Nina asked in a shaky voice.

"I didn't notice much, black hair, about 5 foot or so, kind of thin. She ran out of the room so fast, but Keith can probably tell you more, as he said he had been talking to her earlier." Cassie said with concern for her friend. "Why did you want to know what she looked like? You think you might know who she is?"

"It might be my cousin, and if that is true we have to be careful, very careful. I'll see if Keith can tell me more later. Let's not worry about it now. Off to the Partridges, are you ready? Sorry, silly question." Nina laughed at her friend.

Nina knocked on the Partridge door, once again. Laurie answered the door. She showed the girls into the living room, as dinner was not ready yet. Laurie and Shirley sat down with the girls.

"Okay, Nina, mom said you were going to tell us how you two ended up here. So give it up while we're waiting for Simon to set up for dinner. Besides we're still waiting for Keith." Laurie turned to look at Cassie. "Cassie you had better be prepared for Keith taking forever getting ready." Laurie laughed.

"Alright, no picking on me when I'm not in the room to defend myself." Keith stated as he walked into the room, he walked over to the couch and sat next to Cassie, taking her hand in his and smiling down at her face.

"The story Nina?" Laurie brought them back to what she had asked.

"My uncle is your host." Nina stated quickly.

"Really? We didn't know that. How is it that no one knows that your family is famously rich? I know you live in a big house on the way out to the beach, but nothing like this." Laurie wanted to know.

"It's not that we couldn't, it's just that my dad has always liked to live as simple of life as he could. He likes his comfort, just doesn't need all this room. I really agree with him. Matter of fact, take for example my cousin, she lives here in the compound and has no real friends. I am happy my father did not do that to me. I have lots of friends. Speaking of my cousin, Keith can you tell me what this little girl in the ballroom looked like, I was just wondering if she could have been my cousin?" Nina asked.

Keith described the girl as well as he could remember. About that time Simon informed the family that dinner was served and the subject of the girl was forgotten. Everyone treated the girls just like they were family. Though Shirley gave Danny a look several times when he started to tease Cassie about falling asleep. After dinner was finished, Shirley asked everyone to help put the dishes in the sink, telling the youngest they could go watch tv for an hour before going into the pool and she walked outside with a cup of coffee. Nina and Laurie led the way back to the living room, with Keith following pulling Cassie along with him, as he had grabbed her hand as soon as she moved away from the table.

"Do you think your mom will let you two come for a ride with us?" Nina asked. "It's early enough that I can show you something of the town. Or we can hit a movie?"

They went out to find Shirley sitting relaxing by the pool, she said they could go as long as they were back by 10. As the concert was the next day, she wanted all her children well rested. The foursome agreed. Nina led the way out to the Mustang. Keith's jaw dropped when he saw the car. Cassie laughed when she saw his face.

"That is what my face looked like when I first saw it." Cassie said.

"Keith, would you like to drive it?" Nina offered. "I can be navigator".

"You're kidding me right? Nina don't tease me." Keith said to her.

"No Keith, I am not teasing." She tossed the keys at him and jumped into the back seat.

Keith opened the passenger side door and let Laurie and Cassie in the car, then walked around and got into the drivers' seat. He slowly stroked the steering wheel.

"Keith, just a little bit more petting of that steering wheel and I am going to be jealous of this car." Cassie laughed.

"Alright, I'm going." Keith reached over and put the keys into the ignition and turned the key. The car roared to life. Keith leaned his head back against the seat with his eyes closed. He was just listening to the engine. Nina reached up and popped him lightly on the back of the head.

"Ok, lets' get going songbird." Nina said. "It's not my idea of a night out to sit here listening to my car running. I could do that at home." Nina said laughing.

Keith backed the car out and then drove the car out the front gate. Little did they know but Kristina had been watching them from one of the upper windows. She had been trying to see where Nina's car was parked when the foursome had walked out of the building. She could feel the anger building inside her. She made herself take deep breaths to calm down, like her psychologist had shown her. The other calming thought was that she now knew where the car was parked. Step one of her plan.

Keith drove down the main road. Every once in awhile Nina would lean forward and suggest a road to turn on. They were enjoying the sights as this was a much bigger town than San Pueblo. Keith found a large park off of the main road, so he pulled into the parking lot and they all got out. They played on the swings, and merry go round, having a real good time. Laurie made a face at Nina, then pointed at the little pond just a little distance from the swings.

"Hey, you two we're going to look at the ducks, you want to come along?" Laurie said with a smile.

"No, you two go ahead, I'll stay here on the merry go round with Cassie." Keith said, thinking he needed to thank his sister for giving him a little space with Cassie.

Laurie and Nina walked away toward the pond with their heads close together and giggling quietly.

"Keith? You know what I just remembered?" Cassie asked him.

"What did you just remember?" he said with a smile.

"I still owe you a kiss, don't I?" Cassie asked.

"No. I am pretty sure that I kissed you twice in the ballroom earlier." Keith teased her.

"Keith! Okay then I've paid back my debt but what about what you owe me?" Cassie said seriously.

"And just what do I owe you for?" Keith asked her quizzically.

"Letting my lips get cold." She joked with him.

"You had me worried that I had actually done something to upset you." He held out his arms. "Come over here and let me warm you up." She scooted over to him quickly. He kissed her softly. Then he pulled her close to his chest and rested his chin on top of her head. "What is it about you? We barely know each other, yet I feel like we've been friends forever. I feel so contented when you are with me, and like part of me is missing when we're apart. How can that be? Are you a witch?" Keith teased her.

"Drat! You found out my secret. Now I will have to kill you. No, can't do that, as that would make me very sad, so I'll just imprison you forever." Cassie laughed. "Keith, I am not trying to make light of your feelings, it's just that they scare me and I'm so confused. Look Laurie and Nina are coming back, and it's time to go back to the compound." Cassie tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he wouldn't let go.

"We will talk more about this later." He said to her, and let her go. She turned around and kissed his lightly on the lips.

"Got to catch me first." She said laughing and took off running towards the car. Keith watched her in confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

Nina could see that Cassie was nervous about something, so she reminded her that they would have to go to church in the morning. So that meant that their day would be starting really early and maybe they should not wait until 10 to go home. Nina drove on the way back with Laurie riding shotgun, leaving the backseat for Keith and Cassie. Keith took Cassie's hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Are you angry at me for something?" Keith asked.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Where would you get that idea?" she replied.

Keith looked deeply into her eyes, noting that she hadn't answered the question, "Well I am getting mixed messages from you, first in the ballroom you were hot for me and then in the park you went all cold. You say you're confused but then run before we can talk about whatever the problem is. What else am I to think?" Keith stated.

Cassie put her head down, staring at the floor. Keith took his hand and put it beneath her chin to lift her face up to look at him. He drew in a breath when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Cassie, what is wrong, please talk to me." Keith pleaded.

"Keith, I have a lot going on in my life at the moment. You have been perfect, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry, if that was the message you were getting from me. I have something that I have to do for my dad. And though we have this mad attraction for each other, I'm afraid these feelings will distract me from fulfilling my promise to my dad to be able complete a project for want of a better word." She tried to explain.

"What kind of project? Maybe I can help." He offered.

"I'm not at liberty to tell anyone about the 'project' and please don't try to help me. But I do promise to come back to you when finished." She promised.

"You are being real secretive." He complained.

"It's not my information to share." She pulled her hand away and stared out the car window.

When they made it back to the compound, Nina and Laurie went into building but Keith stopped Cassie before she could go in. He took her hands and pulled her to him.

"I know you have a lot on your mind, and I promise not to question you about it. Could we at least enjoy the rest of the visit and then I'll be patiently, well not patiently, but I'll wait for you." Then he gave her a big smile.

"You're right, no need worrying about it at the moment. Okay, I'll even save you the a dance tomorrow evening." She smiled at him.

"A dance? I'd like more than one and you have to save the last dance for me, so I'll get to take you home.' He said with a laugh.

"Thank you for being so kind. You are the perfect Knight in shining armor." Cassie told him.

He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips,

"Your"

Another light kiss,

"Welcome"

Another light kiss,

"Sweet"

Yet another kiss

"Maiden"

Then he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer for a long kiss.

Unknown to any of them, Kristina had been watching from her balcony. She saw them drive up, saw Laurie and Nina go in, and then watched Keith and Cassie talking. When Keith kissed Cassie, she threw her glass in anger, shattering it against the wall.

Keith looked up searching for the source of the sound. 'What was that?"

"Sounded like breaking glass". Cassie answered. "Well, I'd better be getting in anyway, Nina will be waiting." Keith gave her a couple more quick soft kisses and then opened the door for her.

"Until tomorrow, sweet maiden." He said to her with a smile.

"Sweet dreams, sir knight." She replied

Cassie turned and walked into the hallway feeling better about her situation. As she turned around, her smile faded when she saw Nina leaning against the wall with a huge grin on her face. Cassie sighed and started walking down the hallway, with Nina following.

"Yes I know, you were right, you're always right, will always be right." She said to Nina over her shoulder.

Keith entered the building to find Laurie leaning on the wall much the same as Nina had been but there was no grin on Laurie's face.

"Is everything ok?" she asked him.

"At the moment? Yes. In the future? Maybe." He told her.

"Well that sure clears everything up." Laurie answered.

"I don't know what to tell you, Laurie, she admits to having feelings for me, but she has something to do for her father and she's scared I will distract her from it. And that scares me. The thought that she is going to be doing something that scares her.'

"So ask her what it is." Laurie said.

"I promised not to." He replied.

"Well I didn't and I'll see what I can get out of Nina." She told him.

"I knew I kept you around for something." Keith teased her.

"You know if you keep telling me that I am going to get a complex." Laurie laughed.

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light hug and they walked together to their suite.

"You are back early." Shirley said to them as they walked in.

"Nina pointed out that everyone had lots to do tomorrow, so we came back early. Mom, you should see the car she has. Red mustang. I'll dream of that car tonight." Keith told her.

"That'll be a first. Keith Partridge not dreaming of a girl." Danny said as he walked past.

"For your information, there will be a girl in the car." Keith replied.

Shirley shook her head and walked out to the pool to gather up Tracy and Chris to get ready for bed.

It was after midnight, the halls were dark, a dark shape flitted from shadow to shadow, not making a sound. It stopped at the door with the gold 24 on it. laid its ear against the door listening for any noise from inside. Nothing was heard. The dark shape quietly took a key from its pocket and slowly unlocked the door, opening it cautiously. The dark shape peeked around the door just to verify that no one was awake or in the room, then slowly entered the room. The lights were off in the room, but the full moon lit up the room enough to be able to see most of the items in the room. The dark shape walked over to the end table, moved some of the items around but didn't find what it was looking for. The dark shape then went to the coffee table, moving magazines and papers around. Suddenly the dark shape reached over and picked up the set of keys lying there. The shape then turned and left the room, quietly closing the door behind itself.

SATURDAY was finally here. In Nina's apartment they were getting ready for church. Kristina's day was to begin with a special mass. The whole family was required to attend. Cassie had tried to talk her way out of it but Nina was not having it. Nina's dad called to remind her that he had the presents and that the two girls were to meet him up front as they were to go in his limousine.

"Cassie, are you almost ready?" Nina called into the other bedroom.

"I guess, I put on what you told me to, does that count?" She answered.

"Come on then, my dad has already called, and he doesn't like waiting." She told Cassie.

The girls ran out the door of the apartment and Cassie followed Nina as she zigzagged through the building to get to the front of the building. Nina was right; her father was waiting but hadn't been waiting that long.

They entered the church and followed Nina's dad to where they were to sit. It didn't take long for the church to fill up. The mass seemed almost like a wedding, though the words were different of course. It was a beautiful service and Nina's niece was very pretty in her formal dress. Which made her think of the dress she had to wear tonight. She could barely wait to see Keith's face when he saw her in that dress. She made her thoughts go back to the mass, it was almost over, and Nina said the next step in their agenda was a formal lunch. They had to go home, change clothes again and get to the dining room by noon. She was thankful now that they had come home early last night, because she had a feeling that this day was going to wear her out. She felt sorry for the actual birthday girl.

The alarm went off in Nina's apartment. Cassie got out of her chair and headed toward the bathroom. Here goes another round she thought. Who would have thought a birthday could be so tiring and it was not even half over. After she finished her shower, she came out to her room to find Nina had laid out her clothes. She put them on slowly and was just putting on her high heels when Nina came in.

"Wow! You clean up good." She teased her friend.

"Very funny. You do know I am not required to go, right?" She teased right back. "I don't need to be tortured by having to be poked and prodded into tight fitting formal wear. I can go sit with the Partridges while you suffer all by yourself." She threatened her.

"You would not do that to me, would you? You know I didn't want to come. You are the only reason I have been excused from being in the formal court. Of which I really thank you for." Nina pleaded with Cassie.

"Oh come on, we're picking on each other because of lack of food. There had better be great food at this luncheon of yours." She laughed.

Cassie was well pleased with the luncheon, not only was the food good, but everyone was real friendly. She could not understand why Nina kept saying she had not wanted to come. Nina's cousin even came over to their table to thank her for coming to her party. She seemed to be so nice. Maybe she had changed since the last time Nina had been here.

After lunch, Nina and Cassie actually took a nap, Nina had said everyone was going to so they could stay up until the wee hours of the morning. While everyone was taking a nap, Kristina was setting in motion the first part of her plan. She called down to the guardhouse and asked that a guard be sent up to her room. She sent her nanny off on an errand so that she would not have any witnesses. She didn't have to wait long, all the guards had already learned to do whatever she told them. There was a knock on the door, she got up and let the young guard into the room.

"You have been told to follow my instructions?" She asked him

"Yes, ma'am, whatever you say I am to do exactly, or lose my job." He answered.

"That is the answer I wanted. Just to let you know this is to be a joke on my cousin, and if everything goes according to all my plans, not only do you get to keep your job, but there will be a five thousand dollar bonus." She informed him.

"I will be even more sure to complete all your instructions." He assured her.

"Ok, here's what I want you to do and you have to have it all completed at the exact times that is listed on the paper, or it will not work as I want it too. Everything you need is in this envelope." She said and handed him a sealed envelope.

"Am I allowed to have help? I have a friend that will assist and it won't cost you anymore, I'll share the bonus." He requested.

"Sure, like I said just make sure everything is done exactly at the times listed. You have all that?" She asked. She wanted to make sure she could trust him to do what she said.

"Yes ma'am." He assured her and went out the door with a smile. He went back to he guardhouse to find his friend. As he walked around the corner, his friend came out the door. "Jesse!" the first guard called out. Jesse walked over to hear what his friend wanted. 'Jesse, how would you like to earn an easy 25 hundred?"

"Depends, Frank, is it legal? I don't want to go back to jail for awhile." He answered.

"Really? I didn't ask when Miss Kristina offered the job. Does it really matter all that much to you?" he wanted to know.

"25 hundred? No, I guess it really doesn't matter if it is or isn't. When is this supposed to go down?" He requested.

"Tonight, I have a sheet showing what to do and when to do it. If it is not done exactly, we don't get the bonus though, so we have to be careful. Let's go to the lounge and go over the instructions to make sure everything goes right." He answered and they took off for the lounge he spoke of.


	12. Chapter 12

Cassie had fought against the help of a maid, but Nina had insisted. Now once again she was going to have to admit that she was right. Maybe one day she would just give in and follow Nina's advice. Yeah right, like that was going to happen. She'll just have to keep telling Nina she was right. She had said it enough that it was getting easier every time.

The maid had laid out her dress while she showered and washed her hair. She assisted with blow drying her hair and pinning her hair into the chignon that she thought would be best. But the most help from the maid was being poked and prodded into her dress. It was a long emerald green dress with a fitted bodice; it had off the shoulder cap sleeves. The main part of the dress was fitted tight to her body until right above her knees and then it ballooned out into a pool around her feet. It was silk and rustled quietly when she moved. She liked the sound. She was worried about being able to dancing in it. She tried a few steps and found she could move perfectly, she spun around to see if the dress would poof out. She then walked over to the full-length mirror. So here she stood in front of the mirror looking at this person in the mirror who could not possibly be her. No this person looked like some princess in a fairy tale.

"See anything you like?" Nina asked with a laugh.

Nina looked gorgeous herself in a powder blue long gown. Her gown had only one strap lying crosswise over one shoulder leaving the rest bare. The gown had five rows of diamond beading encircling her waist, making it look tinier if possible. Her gown was also satin and draped gracefully around every curve.

"Wow, you look fantastic." Cassie told her.

"You're no slouch either. So you ready to go knock all the men out of their socks?" Nina asked her.

"You know there is only one guy I want to knock out of his socks, but I am all for practice." Cassie laughed.

The two girls left the room arm in arm, not knowing that this might be their last night together.

They walked into the entrance of the dining room about 15 minutes before 8. Everyone was gathering in an anteroom outside of the dining room waiting to be seated. Cassie and Nina took a drink off of a tray being brought around by a waiter.

"Wow, all the dresses are so beautiful." Cassie said in awe.

"My dearest friend, there is not a woman in this room that is as beautiful as you are this night, I am just hoping I can see Keith's face when he gets his eyes on you for the first time." Nina said.

At eight o'clock Kristina's mom and dad led the way into the dining room. Then she proceeded to show each person his or her place at the table. Cassie and Nina was one person apart, that person being a very handsome young man, who had eyes for Nina, on Cassie's other side was an elderly gentleman who was a very pleasant dinner companion. Her dinner companion was well informed about the history of the area and was not averse to sharing all his knowledge with Cassie. Nina was fairing better with her dinner companion, as all he seemed to do was pay her compliments and then wanted to know all about her. Luckily the dinner tasted great, though she couldn't have told you what she ate. At last dessert was served and then the hostess stood and everyone got up from the table and left to head in the direction of the ballroom. Cassie was happy to have that part of her evening over, now ready for the ballroom but she waited for Nina, who came out of the room on the cute guys' arm.

"Cassie, I'd like you to meet Ryan. Ryan, this is my best friend in the world." Nina introduced him. "Ryan asked for my first dance."

"Couldn't wait for the ballroom to ask, right?" Cassie teased him.

"No, I couldn't take that chance." Ryan said seriously.

Cassie followed behind the Nina and her new beau. When they came to the entrance of the ballroom, Cassie stopped in wonder. The ballroom was decorated with silver ribbons on the tables that were set up around the perimeter of the room, and there were huge silver bells hanging from the ceiling. They could see that Kristina and her parents were up on the dais at the front of the room. It was decorated in the same silver and white as the rest of the room. Kristina was in a pink and white dress that complimented her coloring. There was a small orchestra over to the side, and as Cassie and Nina stepped into the room they starting playing music. They saw Kristina and her dad take to the floor for the first dance. Everything was so beautiful. Cassie looked over at the bandstand and could see the Partridge family equipment set up but they had not hit the stage. Cassie walked over to sit at one of the tables closest to the bandstand. She wanted to be close to Keith. And she wanted to see his face close up when he first saw her. Meanwhile Ryan was claiming his first dance. Cassie had only been sitting there for a minute, when she saw a young man walking over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." She really didn't want to, but she couldn't very well pass up all dances until Keith finished playing. So she went off with the young man. "What is your name?" she asked as they spun around the floor.

"What is in a name? I'll give you three guesses." He teased her.

"Bob?" she gave him her first guess.

"You would give me such a plain name? I don't seem like an exciting figure to you?" He said as he twirled her around to the music.

"Okay. Exciting. Sebastion?" She guessed again.

"Now I look to be an old butler to you?" He laughed.

"I better be careful, this is my last guess. J…James?" She gave him her last guess.

He gave a start when she said J, as he was afraid he was going to guess Jesse, and he did not want her to know his real name. "Don't you think I look like a Carlos to you?"

"No, I think of a swarthy bandito when I hear that name." She laughed at him.

He twirled her around back to her table just as the music was ending. He let go of her hand and bowed. He was afraid that he was overdoing it, but that was what he saw all the men doing in the movies.

"May I have another dance later?" He asked her.

"Yes, please, you are a very good dancer." She answered. She sat down at her table just as Nina came back.

"Who was that?" Nina asked.

"Some strange man that asked me to dance, he does dance well." She answered.

"Well he'll be the first of many strange men to want to dance with you tonight." Nina teased her.

Nina was right; Cassie had several young men come over to ask her to dance. She was twirling around the room when she saw the Partridges enter the room. It was a little before 9 o'clock. That seemed kind of late for the littlest Partridges, but most shows were later in the evening, so she guessed they were used to it. She couldn't wait for the dance to be over. She didn't want to be rude, but so wanted to see Keith's face.

Across the room someone else saw Keith enter the room. She looked around for Jesse. He was sitting at a table watching Cassie. So she knew he was doing his part. A smile flitted across her face. Keith was going to be all hers. She would not allow someone to steal him from her. Especially not on her birthday.

Finally the dance was over and Cassie was led over to her table. Keith had his back to her, talking to one of his family. She kept wishing he would turn around, she couldn't very well yell at him, Nina would kill her. At that moment Jesse came over to her.

"I have come for my dance." He told her.

She looked at the stage and Keith still had not turned around, and she could not think of a polite way to turn down the dance. So sadly she put her hand on his and let him lead her out. As he twirled her around the first turn, Keith turned and looked out at the audience. He saw Cassie right off and Jesse saw Keith looking and put his arm around Cassie's waist and pulled her closer to him. Then gave Keith a grin. Keith frowned at this guy who he didn't know, but was obviously aware that he and Cassie had history.

"A little tight Carlos." Cassie said into his shoulder. As she tried to push away. "What was that about?"

"I am so sorry, I started to slip." He lied to her with a smile. He twirled her closer to the back door. "Could we go out for a bit of fresh air?"

"Sure, just for a moment though, I want to go say hello to my friend that just got here." Cassie told him.

"Thank you, I don't usually slip, it sort of shook me, not that I feel like much of a man having to admit that." He played on her feelings.

"No, don't feel bad, we'll go out for fresh air until you calm down. I think it manly that you can admit your feelings." Cassie reassured him.

He followed her out the door, turning at the last minute to find Keith's eyes on them. He put his arm on Cassie's waist and went out the door. "Let's walk just a little ways down the walk, not to far though, I want to still hear the music." He laughed. He let her walk about 25 feet, just far enough to be out of sight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth wrapped in plastic. He came up behind her and placed the hand with the cloth in it over her mouth, she tried to pull his hand away but he was too strong for her and after just a few seconds she crumpled to the ground. Frank came running over to the couple as soon as he saw her fall. Jesse turned to him to hand him the cloth.

"I'm going to tie her up and put her in the trunk, you wait here for the other one. Now you are sure your brother Ryan will bring her out?" He asked.

"Sure he said it was something he had against the Perez family. It's probably something Kristina did to him in the past." He answered.

"I don't care why he's doing it just as long as he gets her out here when he is supposed to." Jesse told him as he put box ties on Cassie's ankles and wrists. He then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and walked off toward the garages.

Ryan was dancing with Nina again. He was twirling her around. He saw Jesse go out the side door and knew he needed to get moving.

"Your friend sure has been dancing her feet off." He told Nina.

"Yes, it did look like she was having fun," Nina said as she tried to find Cassie on the dancing floor. "I don't see her and I know she wanted to see Keith's face when he first saw her in that dress."

"I saw her go outside with that guy that danced with her first." He told her.

"Outside?" She looked over at Keith, who was getting ready to start their show. "Ryan, would you mind if we went outside to see if Cassie is alright?"

"But what if she doesn't want us to check on her?" Ryan asked.

"Trust me, she will want us to." Nina assured him. They turned and walked across the ballroom, and just as they were going out the door, she heard the first strains of the Partridge Family beginning their first set.

It was dark outside, but they couldn't see Cassie or her dancing partner. They started to walk along the side of the building. In about the same place as Cassie had been, Frank jumped out of the bushes and clapped his hand over Nina's face. It didn't take very long for her to crumple to the ground. Frank put the box ties on her and then picked her up and went toward the garages to meet up with Jesse. They could see that Jesse had the trunk open and Cassie was already lying in the back of the trunk. They placed Nina in the trunk and closed the lid. All three of the men got in the car and drove the car toward the front gate. Right before they got where they could see the guardhouse, Ryan got out of the car and walked over to the guard on duty.

"I am so sorry, but have you see a beautiful redhead walking up here?" He asked.

"No sir, you know you are on the opposite side of the building than where the ballroom is located?" the guard asked.

"Yes sir, we've had a bit to drink and was trying to walk it off before her mother found us, but I'm embarrassed to say I passed out over there on the side of the building and when I came to, she had gone. I'm afraid she might have fallen and hurt herself. Do you have a flashlight?" He asked.

"Yes sir, though I'm not supposed to leave the gate but I suppose this won't take long." The guard got his flashlight and Ryan took him to the side opposite of where the Mustang sat waiting and soon as they were out of sight, Jesse drove the Mustang through the gate without anyone knowing.


	13. Chapter 13

Keith had watched first Cassie go out the side door and then not too long after her Nina had gone out too. He also noticed that they had not come back in. He was beginning to wonder what they were all doing. It was getting hard for him to concentrate. He was nothing but professional. He needed to pull it together; Cassie would explain everything later.

As their first set was finishing, and he called for a 15-minute break, a guard came over and asked Keith to follow him. Keith was curious to what he could be wanted for. He followed the guard over to the dais where the main party was sitting. The birthday girl motioned him over. He realized it was the little girl that had been spying on him. He walked over and she motioned for him to sit next to her. He sat down.

"Hi. Why didn't you tell me that you were the birthday girl?" Keith asked her with a smile.

"I wanted to meet you without you knowing that. I'd like for you to dance with me." She told him.

"I'm not dressed for formal dancing and we still have the rest of the concert to do." Keith told her.

"I'm sorry, that was not a request. During all your breaks you are going to dance with me. It's my birthday wish, if you want to see it that way." She told him.

Keith was silent. Trying not to get angry with the spoilt child in front of him.

"I don't think you understand, I have a concert to do, and I'd be pleased to have a dance with you as soon as it is completed. But I won't have time before then, I'm sorry." Keith tried to be nice.

"No. I don't think you understood me. I get what I want. I want you to dance with me between sets. And if that is not easy enough for you to understand, how about this? You dance with me all evening and maybe at the end of the evening I'll tell you where your little girlfriend is." She told him quietly.

Keith was in shock; he just sat there staring at her for a moment. He couldn't believe this child could be this evil.

"Make up your mind, you dance or the girls go on a very long trip. Either way it's up to you." She threatened.

"I'll dance." He told her angrily.

"Well stand up and ask me politely." She told him.

Keith stood up and faced her parents. Took a deep breath, to calm his voice.

"May I have the honor of a dance with the birthday girl?" He asked her parents.

"Yes you may. You two have a good time." Her father told them.

As she got up he put out his hand and she placed hers on his and they danced onto the floor. Shirley caught his eye when he was turning Kristina around and gave him a quizzical look. He knew he was going to have some explaining to do when he got back to the stage. He took her back to her seat after the dance was over and it was time for his next set to begin. Kristina caught his arm as he went to turn away.

"Don't tell anyone what I have told you or our deal is over." She threatened.

"How do you expect me to explain this to my family." He complained.

"You are a smart boy, you'll think of something." She smiled up at him. " Now go sing for me."

Keith walked slowly back to the bandstand. Shirley came over to the steps to meet him.

"What was all that about? You need to rest between sets, honey." She told him.

"That was the birthday girl, and she requested that I dance with her." Keith told her.

"That is nice of you, but be careful or you will tire yourself out." Shirley worried.

"I'll be okay, but you should know why it is important that I dance with her." he said.

"Why should I?" Shirley tried to catch a glimpse of the girl.

"It is your little spy. The one that gave you the creeps." Keith teased her. "Come on, mom, let's go finish the set" He was very worried, but couldn't afford to let his mother know.

Jesse was driving the Mustang down the highway. He made sure he did not break any traffic laws. He didn't want to be pulled over for anything. He drove for straight down the highway about 30 minutes and then turned onto a dirt road and then drove about five minutes more. He drove up to a cabin deep in the woods. He got out of the car and went back to unlock the trunk. Both girls were still out, but he was sure they would be waking up soon. He grabbed Nina and carried her towards the cabin.

"Grab the other girl and get her into the cabin before they wake up." He told Frank. Once they got the girls into the cabin, they chained them to the center pole.

"What are you going to do about them having to go to the bathroom?" Frank asked.

"I put enough chain so they can barely reach. They won't be able to reach any doors or windows to get out, though." Jesse said.

"I thought the plan was just to drive them around until the end of the night and then return them." Frank said.

"Yes that was her plan, until I found out the one with dark hair is her cousin. So I figure we'd get more than 5 thousand dollars for all this trouble." Jesse said with an evil grin.

"That's kidnapping." Frank said.

"You idiot, what did you think we were doing already? But she was the one getting the most out of it. Now we will. I'll just wait until the morning and call uncle dearest to get paid, and tell him that if he doesn't keep it quiet I still have the instruction note his precious daughter gave me that started all of this." Jesse told him.

"You are one smart man, Jesse." Frank said in awe.

"So go pull that Mustang into the shed, we can't afford for a search helicopter to spot that bright red car." Jesse said.

After each set Keith would walk over and request to dance with Kristina, she tried to engage him in conversation, "How did you learn to dance so well."

"Dance Lessons." He replied, he really didn't want to speak with her, just dance and get away from her. But as she held Cassie, he couldn't take the chance of making her mad. "Why didn't you just request my dancing with you as part of the job? Did you have to take the girls?" he asked.

"I don't have to answer to you. All you are supposed to be doing is dancing and singing. You got that?" she told him angrily.

"Yes, no talking, just dancing, got it." Keith said; not saying what he was really feeling.

Jesse was lying on a couch reading a paper and Frank was leaning on the counter, watching the girls. They were still knocked out and hadn't moved since being placed on the floor.

"Are you sure you didn't use too much of that stuff?" Frank asked.

"If you ask me that one more time, I'm going to use it on you." Jesse snapped at him.

Just then there was a low moan from one of the girls. Cassie turned over on her side, she moaned again and tried to lift her hands to her head to grab her aching head, but they weighed down. She slowly opened her eyes to find her hands encased in chains. She started to panic trying to pull her hands apart and get the chains off.

"Stop!" Jesse yelled at her.

Cassie stopped and rolled over to see who it was that had yelled at her. She could not believe her eyes as she saw her dance partner sitting on the couch, glaring at her.

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Money, why else?" He sneered at her.

"My father does not have any money." She told him.

"Your friend must be the one with the brains and the money, then." He taunted her.

Cassie's eyes flew to her friend still lying on the floor and not moving yet.

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Cassie questioned.

"She went to sleep a little after you did and hasn't gotten all her beauty sleep. Now shut up or I have some nice duct tape that you won't like." He told her.

Cassie leaned back on the floor. She knew she couldn't afford to make him angry with her. She had to keep calm; Nina would wake up soon. She moved her hands around to see just how tight the chains were on her hands. She tried examining the room without bringing attention to the fact that she was looking. She saw plenty of windows. The guys did not seem worried that they would get away. She rolled over on her side, facing away from her captors to have a look at the lock at her wrist. Not that she kept her lock-picking kit on her at a fancy ball.

"Hey! What are you doing? Turn back to face us." Jesse told her.

Cassie reluctantly turned back over, just in time to hear Nina moan.

"Nina?" Cassie called to her. "Nina, are you okay?"

"My head hurts. What happened?" Nina asked her.

"I happened." Jesse stood up and walked over to stand over her.

Nina looked up to see Cassie's dance partner standing over her. She looked up at him in shock for a moment and then turned to Cassie. "What did you do to him to upset him this bad?" Nina asked her.

"It actually was her flirting with the Partridge kid that started all this. Your cousin didn't take kindly to that. She is blackmailing him as we speak." Jesse told them.

"That evil little girl, you have got to let us go, it's not fair to let her get away with this, whatever she is paying you my dad will pay you double." Nina offered.

"Should you tell them what's going on?" Frank asked.

"Why not? They can't do anything about it and it will help pass the time for us." Jesse laughed. "As for your offer, it is not enough. We're going to make your uncle pay through the nose for you both."

The Partridges were singing their last set. Keith looked over at Kristina who was staring at the door that Cassie and Nina had walked out of. He didn't know why but all of the sudden he knew something was not going as she had planned. As the last note ended, he jumped from the bandstand. Shirley looked at him in alarm, running over to the edge of the stage. "Keith?" she called. He didn't answer her, just ran over to Kristina.

"Were are they?" He demanded, not caring that her parents were sitting there looking at him in shock as he yelled at their daughter.

"Guards!" Her father called.

"No! Father. I have done something very wrong and Keith is right to be upset with me." Kristina said with tears forming in her eyes.

Her father came over to put his arms around her. "What could a sweet child like you have done to warrant such rude behavior?" He glared at Keith.

"I paid to have Nina and her friend held captive for the evening." She whispered into his collar.

He pushed her away to look into her eyes. "Please tell me that I did not hear what I thought you said." He said in terror.

"Yes father I did do what you heard, and now they have not been returned as arranged. They should have walked through the side door 10 minutes ago." She said facing the floor, unable to look her father in the eyes.

He let go of his daughter, to turn to Keith, "It seems I owe you an apology."

"That is not what is important, what about the girls? What are we going to do about them?" Keith demanded.

Shirley and the other Partridges had got over to the dais in time to hear the last statement. Laurie looked at Keith. "Something has happened to Nina and Cassie?" She asked.

Mr. Perez saw other people starting to gather. "To avoid a scene, let's adjourn to the meeting room next to this room." He put his hand out for his wife, and grabbed his daughters arm and led the way.

Keith started to follow, but Shirley stopped him. "I am going to take Danny, Tracy and Chris back to the suite. You let me know what is going on as soon as possible, okay?"

"I will." He answered and he and Laurie took off in the direction that Kristina and her family had gone. As he walked into the room a guard tried to stop him.

"Let them in, they are included. Stand outside the door and let no one else in." He ordered the guard.

Kristina had been sat in a chair beside her father and Keith walked over and sat opposite her, with Laurie at his side. Keith looked at her father.

.

"So what happens from here?" Keith asked him.

"First, Kristina, is going to tell us all the details and the names of those she paid." He glared at his daughter. Kristina told her father everything, about being jealous of Cassie and then her finding out that Nina had brought the girl. So she was just going to play a little joke on them. She paid Jesse from the guardhouse to get Nina's car keys from the apartment and then to take Cassie and Nina captive for the night. The girls were not to be returned until the end of the Partridge set. She admitted that she blackmailed Keith into dancing with her all evening in exchange for the girls. Her Father put his head in hands for a moment, rubbing his eyes. When he looked up, he did not look at his daughter, but at his manager behind him.

"Have someone go to the guardhouse to check out these men. Then see if Nina's car is in the garage and check with the front gate to see when it went through." He sighed, and turned to his daughter. "You. I will speak to you about this later, when I am not so angry with you. But be aware I will not ignore this episode as I have with all the others. You will pay dearly for this one. Go, Go to your suite and don't leave it for any reason until I come for you." He motioned for his personal guard to follow her.

Turning to Keith and Laurie, he said. "I can only apologize for my daughter. But as for Nina and Cassie, I am afraid these men probably found out that Nina is related and will be asking for money. Do not fear, for whatever they ask will be paid. Now we will have to wait for the call. If you'd like to go back to your suite I'll personally make sure you are kept up with everything that happens."

Keith looked at him, trying to judge if he trusted him. He hated not knowing and not being able to do anything. "I'm just going to go back to the suite to get freshened up and let my mom know what has happened and then I'll be back here. If it's all the same with you, I'd like to be here when they call. I won't be able to sleep anyway." Keith told him.

"I had a feeling you would say that. You seem to be a responsible young man. That cares a lot about his friends. We'll be here when you get back." He told him.

Keith and Laurie went back to the suite, explained everything to their mom. They both took a quick shower and changed clothes. They were walking back to the room within 30 minutes.

All that was left was the waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

The door opened. Everyone looked up in anticipation, but it was only the guard letting in a maid that was carrying a huge tray. She walked over and placed the tray down in the middle of the table. There was a huge coffeepot with cups surrounded by all sorts of sweet rolls. Keith reached over and shook Laurie's shoulder. She had laid her head on her arm on the table and had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago. It was 7 o'clock now and they had been sitting waiting for the kidnappers call for 5 hours.

"Laurie, we have coffee and rolls, do you want something?" Keith asked her quietly.

Laurie sat up and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Have you heard anything yet?" She asked as she reached for a raspberry Danish.

"No, nothing. We've been sitting here staring at the walls all night." Keith told her as he took a bite out of his Danish.

Laurie dropped her Danish on the table. Put her head in her hands and sobbed. "I wonder if Cassie or Nina has been given anything to eat or drink." Keith put his arm over her shoulder and looked over at Kristina's father.

"I hope the call comes soon." He said.

"As we all do." Mr. Perez answered.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Nina said to no one in particular.

"Bathroom is right there, get up and go." Jesse told her.

"Cassie, can you help me?" Nina asked.

"No. She can't." Jesse told her.

"I can't get out of this dress by myself." She argued with him.

"Then I guess you will have to go in the dress, because both of you are not going in that bathroom at the same time." Jesse was adamant.

Nina struggled up off the floor, glaring angrily at Jesse. She stumbled as she started to walk towards the bathrooms.

"I could help you." Jesse said with a leer.

"I would rather go in the dress." She replied. She made it to the bathroom, having a little trouble closing the door with the chain in the way. A couple of unladylike words were heard coming from the bathroom. Finally after a few minutes she came out. She glared at Jesse as she went back to sit against the pole.

"Can we at least have something to drink?" Cassie asked.

"No. I am going to make my call right now, and they will be here soon. Besides it will only make you have to go to the bathroom, and you heard the trouble your friend just had." Jesse laughed and turned to go over to the phone. "I don't want to hear a sound from either one of you, unless I ask you to say something. If I hear anything, I will hang up the phone and make you wait another hour before I call again. Do you understand me?" Jesse was waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"We understand." Cassie said.

Jesse reached for the receiver and dialed.

Kristina was running down the hallway, she was afraid her father would have her taken out of the room before she got to say anything. She started to go to the Partridge suite first, but didn't as she was confused as what exactly she should do, what to do? What to do? She was out of breath when she ran across the ballroom floor and slid into the guard outside the door where her father and Keith were.

"Sorry Miss Kristina, your father said no one was to enter." He told her.

"Phone call. Must go in." Kristina tried to tell him around gasps of air.

"I'm sorry." And he moved to stand in the middle of the doorway.

"I'm sorry too." She said and stomped on his foot as hard as she could and then as his head came down she elbowed him in the face, opening the door and slipping inside, leaving him moaning and holding his nose. The guard slowly followed her in, holding his bleeding nose. "I'm sorry, she got past me." He told her father.

"It does look like she was paying attention to the training that she received." He father looked over at his daughter.

"Father, phone!" she said. "Jesse called on my line." Her father picked up the phone in front of him and spoke into the receiver.

"Transfer the call on my daughters' line to this extension." He looked at his daughter while waiting; he motioned for her to sit down.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Well it does look like your daughter has a healthy fear of you, sir. She made record time getting to you." Jesse said.

"Where are the girls?" Mr. Perez demanded.

"We'll get to that in a minute. But first let's talk money. I want a million dollars in small bills." Jesse replied.

"Alright." Mr. Perez answered.

"Just like that? No arguing? No trying to get extra time to get the money together?" Jesse asked.

"No, I have had my manager working on that all night. Now about the girls?" he asked again.

"Just to make sure we understand each other, there will be no repercussions after the exchange goes down. Just to make sure you understand, I have in my possession a hand written letter from your daughter with detailed instructions for a kidnapping. After the money is exchanged, if at anytime you come after me or contact the police I will be forced to give up my letter. Do we understand each other?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. We understand each other." Mr. Perez replied.

"Okay, get some paper and I will tell you what I want Keith Partridge to do. Put the money into duffel bags. You'll find my car in the garage, the keys under the front floor mat. Have him drive out the main highway for about 30 minutes; he will see a Ramada Inn sign. Next to that sign he will find a small dirt road. He will turn onto the dirt road and drive for about 1 minute. Then he is to leave the car with the money locked in the trunk. He will continue to walk, run whatever he wants to do for another 4 minutes. He will come to a cabin in the woods; there he will find the keys to the car on the counter. You got all that?" Jesse demanded.

"Yes. And the girls will be where?" Mr. Perez asked.

"They will be there. Now you have an hour, so I suggest you getting moving fast." Jesse said and then hung up the phone before Mr. Perez could say anything else.

Keith had been watching him the whole time he was talking. It was frustrating not knowing what they were saying. When the phone hung up Mr. Perez turned to look at him.

"They want you to deliver the money and we only have an hour to get there. Are you up to this? " Mr. Perez asked him.

"We don't have any choice. I will do whatever it takes, just get everything ready and show me where to go." Keith assured him.

"Oh, Keith, all by yourself? We have to go let mom know before you go." Laurie told him.

"Yes, go talk to your mom, we will get the money and the car ready. You can meet us in back by the garages." Mr. Perez agreed.

Keith and Laurie took off for the suite. Not looking forward to telling their mom that he was the one to go deliver the money. They opened the door to the suite quietly. Shirley was already awake and in the kitchen when they walked in. She got up to hug them.

"So bring me up to date." She requested.

"We didn't hear anything until this morning and that was just a few minutes ago. I have to take off in a few minutes and just wanted to freshen up and let you know what was going on." Keith told her quickly.

"What do you mean you have to take off in a few minutes?" Shirley asked him

"They want me to deliver the money for the girls." Keith answered her.

"Oh, Keith, no. Can't someone else go?" Shirley said as she went to put her arms around her son.

"No, mom, there is no other option. The kidnapper said for me to deliver the money and by time I get there they would already be gone. All I am doing is dropping the money and then going on for the girls. I'll be careful, I promise." He kissed her and turned to leave the room. His last sight of them was Shirley and Laurie holding onto each other watching him leave.

Keith went out to the garages. There were several guards gathered around an old beat up Chevy Malibu. He walked over to make sure that everything was ready to go. Mr. Perez was there.

"Keith. Good, we've got everything ready for you to leave. Not much time left. The money is in the trunk; you don't have to worry. Just be careful you don't get pulled over." Mr. Perez shook Keith's' hand, reached over and opened the car door. "Good Luck Keith."

Keith got in the car and started the engine. He slowly drove out of the driveway and through the guard station. He had his instructions on the seat next to him. He made it to the highway and checked the time. He still had 45 minutes to go. That made him nervous as they were going to be cutting the time close. As he was driving along, he had to keep wiping his hands on his pants legs, as his hands were sweating from being nervous. He could not get the picture of Carrie all tied up out of his mind. He just hoped the men had not hurt either of the girls. It seemed like forever before 30 minutes was up. Now he just had to find a Ramada Inn sign. He was beginning to think he was on the wrong highway when as he went around the next corner he saw the sign. He still had 12 minutes. He found the dirt road just as the note said and turned. He counted down one minute and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Turning off the car he took the keys out of the ignition and put them under the front floor mat, where they had been originally.

He took off jogging down the dirt road, he wanted to get to Cassie and Nina as fast as he could. After just three minutes, he could see a building in the distance. As it got closer he could see that it was a cabin. Just like the kidnapper had described. He didn't see any car, or any movement around. He slowly walked up the front porch and up to the door. He cautiously looked inside and could not see anybody, so he slowly opened the door and went inside. As he was looking around his heart dropped in his chest when he saw the chains latched around the center pole. He went to examine them but could not see any blood. When he looked up he saw the cabinet where the keys were supposed to be. He walked over and picked up the keys lying there. He recognized the keys were to Nina's car from the one time she let him drive.

He started to methodically search the cabin, calling the girls' names. He was starting to get frightened, when there was no answer from the girls. He searched every room not finding any trace that they had even been here. He decided to go look for Nina's car as maybe the kidnapper had left a note saying where to find the girls. He walked back out to the front porch and could see a shed just a short distance away from the house. He jogged over to the shed and pulled the door open to find Nina's car sitting there in the darkness of the shed. He looked inside as best as he could but did not see either girl or even a note. He then decided it would be best to back the car out of the shed so he could see inside and do a thorough search for a message.

He started up the car and put his head on the steering wheel. He wasn't sure what to do next. He had seen a phone inside. He decided to drive the car back over to the house to call Mr. Perez. As he backed out he thought he heard a sound, he turned on the headlights but could see nothing in the shed. There were not any spaces big enough for someone to have hidden Cassie and Nina. He continued backing, then drove over to the house. As he got out of the car he heard the noise again. It sounded like it came from behind the car. He walked over to the trunk and putting the key into the lock, opened it. Inside he found the girls all tied up and their mouths covered with duct tape so they couldn't make any noise.

Keith reached in and pulled out Nina, as she was closest to him. He quickly pulled the duct tape off, then turned her around to untie her hands. She then spun around and hugged him.

"Keith, thank goodness you came for us. We heard the car start but we weren't sure if it was Jesse or not, so we waited. I am so glad to see you songbird." She said hugging him tighter.

"Not as much as I am glad to see you, but we'd better get Cassie out too." Keith moved over to pull Cassie out, and proceeded to untape her mouth and untie her hands.

"Keith." She reached up and kissed him. "Thank you." She pulled him down for another kiss.

"I think we need to get out of here. But I will take the rest of those kisses later." Keith smiled at Cassie. He went to toss the keys at Nina, but she shook her head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm still kind of feeling the effects of being knocked out. And think it would be safer if you drove home, okay?" Nina asked.

"Like I would turn down any reason to drive this car." Keith said. He ushered them into the car and he got into the drivers' seat and they took off. He noticed when they got to the front of the dirt road that the other car was already gone. That made one less worry. He drove back to the compound and pulled into the garage area.

Mr. Perez was waiting for them personally. He walked over to Nina and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm am so sorry Nina. I know you have had a bad experience, but I'm afraid that when I went to tell your parents your mother went into hysterics and we really need to get you over to her as soon as possible." He turned to Cassie. "There is nothing that I or any of the rest of our family can say that will ever make this better, but let me take care of my family emergency and I would like to have a long talk with you. Id that's okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, we can talk later, Nina, do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No, my mom will be alright once she sees I am okay, go with Keith, and I'll come back to the Partridge suite later, okay?" She assured her friend.

"Okay." Cassie answered.

Keith put his arms around Cassie and hugged her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He told her.

"Me scare you?" she asked.

"And never ever go outside with another man." He demanded.

"Pushy, pushy." She laughed at him.

"Come on let's go get you some clothes, you can shower at our place while I tell my family all that happened." Keith said. "Then we'll talk about some more thank you kisses, that I think you owe me.'

"I think that can be arranged." She said smiling as she walked toward the building.

Just as she walked into the apartment the phone was rang. She walked over to answer it.

"Hello? Cassie?" the voice said on the other side.

"Dad? How did you find me?" She asked.

"I called the mansion and they gave me the phone number you left for me, a little out of it, are you?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess I am, Dad I was just going to get cleaned up, is this an emergency call or can I call you back in a little while? I have something I want to talk to you about too." She asked.

"Not an emergency, little girl, but just to say I need you to get in position soon, but we'll go over that when you call back. Love you sweetheart." He told her.

"I love you too, dad." She replied.

She turned to Keith, and sighed heavily.

"I know I probably smell like the inside of the trunk but I could sure use a big hug right about now, sir knight." She asked him

"Bad news?" Keith asked into her hair, which he did not think smelled like a trunk.

"Maybe." She said sadly.


	15. Chapter 15

Keith and Cassie walked over to the Partridge suite. As they entered the room everyone rushed over. Shirley and Laurie hugged Cassie and then Keith.

'Is everyone okay?" Shirley asked.

"Let me get Cassie into the shower, er, wait that didn't come out right." Keith looked embarrassed.

Cassie showed a little sympathy for him, "Come on Keith, you can show me the way to the shower and come back to explain everything to your mom." She took his hand and he led the way over to his room. He closed the bedroom door after them, and then leaned over and lightly kissed her before leaving her to her shower.

He went back to talk to everyone, he headed for the kitchen as he really wanted a cup of coffee, and everyone followed..

"I hope you left coffee for me." He gave his mom a big smile. They all sat at the table and keith explained step by step what had happened since he had told them goodbye. The rest of the kids went out to play in the pool once they heard all the excitement was over. Keith was twirling his cup on the saucer.

"What are you leaving out?" Shirley asked.

"Nothing. Why did you say that?" Keith asked.

"Something is still worrying you." Shirley told him with a smile.

"How do you…oh, mother's intuition? They should bottle that stuff." He said with a laugh.

"No, not mothers' intuition, I just know my son. So what is it?" she replied.

"You are right, something is bothering me. Before we came here we stopped at Nina's apartment to grab clean clothes for Cassie. While we were there her father called. She asked if should call him back, and she had this look on her face, and then she asked for a hug. She won't tell me what she has to do, but I have a feeling it could be dangerous. I might just be making something out of nothing." Keith told her.

"Keith, I have learned you should always trust your feelings, but if she won't confide in you, she must have a reason. All you can do is be supportive." Shirley told him.

"You're right mom, I'll just let her know I'm here for whatever she needs. I'm happy we talked, I feel better." He said and he stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

About then Laurie came in from watching the kids play by the pool. She looked around for Cassie, but didn't see her. "Keith, hasn't Cassie been in the shower a long time?"

Keith went to go into his bedroom, but Shirley put her hand on his arm to stop him. "You'll have to let Laurie go in, what if she's not dressed?" she told him. Keith looked at her then at Laurie.

"Come on," he said to Laurie, and started off to his room. When they opened the door, they could see Cassie lying on his bed, with her head on her arm. He could tell she was crying. He put his hand out to stop Laurie from going to her. He gave Laurie a look and she could tell he wanted her to leave them alone. Laurie reluctantly turned and left the room. Keith walked over to the bed and sat down next to Cassie.

"Cassie?" he said quietly. "I'm here for you."

Cassie sat up and flung her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She said in between sobs. He just held her tighter and rubbed her back. Letting her cry it out. He was puzzled about what she was apologizing for. After a few minutes the crying subsided but she didn't lift her head off his shoulder. She snuggled deeper into his arms. He had been sitting there on the edge of the bed holding her for about 5 minutes, when he saw Laurie peer into the door and then start tiptoeing over to him. He gave her a quizzical look. When she got over next to him, she leaned down and whispered into his ear, "She is asleep. I'll pull the blankets back, do you think you can lay her down without waking her?"

Keith nodded yes, and Laurie pulled the blankets back. Keith placed her softly on his bed. Cassie rolled over with a broken sob. Keith pulled the blankets up over her and kissed her lightly on the cheek then followed Laurie out of the room, turning off the light before closing the door.

"How is she doing?" Shirley asked.

"Sleeping." Keith answered. "Guess it all caught up with her. I wonder how Nina is holding up?"

"She is with her family." Laurie said.

"Family!" Keith exclaimed. "Cassie told her father she would call him back."

"She will just call him when she wakes up, once she explains everything I'm sure he'll understand why she didn't call back right away." Shirley comforted him.

Shirley suggested he should clean up while Cassie slept, so he quietly went and grabbed some clothes and used the boys bathroom as to not disturb her. After his shower Keith decided to watch tv to pass the time waiting for her to wake up, he needed to start packing up the equipment but didn't want to be too far from her when she woke up. Later Shirley went in to ask if he wanted something to drink and found him passed out on the couch. She walked into her room and got one of the blankets off the bed to cover him up. He looked so cute and innocent sleeping. Where had all the years gone? It seemed just like yesterday that when he fell asleep on the couch she could just pick him up and carry him to his bed. Not anymore. She went to warn the others to try to be quiet when they came into the house.

After a few hours Cassie wandered out of Keith's room. She saw Keith's mom and went to her.

"Feeling better?" Shirley asked and reached over and gave her a hug,

"Lots better. Do you know where Keith is?" Cassie asked.

Shirley put her finger across her lips to motion for Cassie to be quiet and led her into the TV room. She pointed at Keith asleep on the couch. They were both just standing there watching him with smiles on their faces, when Keith moaned and opened his eyes to find them staring at him. He struggled to sit up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, we were just noticing how cute you are when you are asleep." Cassie said.

"Does that mean I'm not cute when I'm awake?" Keith teased her.

"And he had to speak and ruin the mood." Shirley said.

"Mom! I thought mothers were supposed to be on their children's side." Keith protested.

"So they say." she laughed at his look. "Now that you two are awake, Cassie can use the phone in your room to call her dad, who I am sure needs to be told what went on last night, and while she is doing that you can go make sure the equipment is being packed up right. Okay?" Shirley told them.

"You're right I need to call my dad, Keith I'll meet you in the ballroom after I make my call okay?" Cassie told him.

"Alright, I'll go slave, but I'll be missing you every minute, are you sure you don't need me to support you while you talk to your dad?" Keith teased her.

"Keith, I think I know how to talk to my dad, now get going before you mother grounds you." She laughed at him.

"I'm going, I'm going." Keith headed toward the door.

Cassie went back into Keith's room and sat on the bed and picked up the phone and dialed her dad's number. She wasn't looking forward to telling him what all happened last night. And she sure wasn't looking forward to what he might tell her about his case. The phone was ringing, darn it.

"Hello?" she heard her fathers' voice on the other line.

"Hi, dad, sorry I couldn't talk before but I have to tell you what happened last night, and promise me you won't get upset before I finish telling you everything." She asked.

"Well that's not starting me off in a very secure mood." He stated.

Cassie rushed telling the story about getting kidnapped and Mr Perez paying the ransom and about Keith be brave to deliver the money all by himself.

"I had to stop myself from saying come home, but here I am trusting you with bigger cases, and to tell you the truth it sounds like you two handled yourself pretty well. I might be mistaken but sounds like you like this bloke." He stated.

"A little bit." She laughed.

"Is this going to be a problem? You know you can pull out and just stay with Nina, I can have another agent sent over.' Her dad offered her a way out.

"I love you so much for offering, but I know how important this is to you and you wouldn't be able to trust someone else." She replied.

"How well you know me, missy. I have heard from the other agent, he thinks he has been made. He said the man is around where you are now. He has some big job lined up but have not been able to find out what it is. If you can just follow, you might be able to find out what the job is. We'd like him to be caught with the goods, I have contacted the police in your area, so they know you are there. You have your gun?" he asked.

"Yes, I have it hidden in the bottom of my suitcase." She admitted.

"Be ready to go Monday night, okay? You'll be back at Nina's right?" he asked. "Because you're supposed to meet Johnny the other agent at this steakhouse called 'Sammy's'."

"Dad, that is right down the road from where we are now. We are at Nina's uncles compound. Wouldn't it be better if I just stayed here and go from here?" she asked.

"That is your decision, whatever you feel is easier. You won't have to be following this guy for more than a day or two. Cassie be careful, remember this guy is dangerous, if I didn't feel you could handle yourself.." he said worriedly.

"Dad, you've trained me for this, everything will be fine. I will be careful. So I will call you as soon as everything is over and done. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too, sweetie." He said and the line was released.

Cassie sat on Keith's bed for a moment longer to gather her feelings before facing the Partridges. Then she went into the other room. She smiled at Shirley.

"Everything okay?" Shirley asked.

"He was upset at first, but after I told him everything was okay now he calmed down. Thought he was going to make me come home for a minute there." She laughed.

"To tell you the truth, if you were my daughter, I probably would have personally come and got you." She laughed with Cassie.

"She would have too." Laurie said and she walked up behind her mother and put her arm around her mothers waist. "We have a protective mother, and she makes us feel very safe and loved."

"I try." Shirley replied.

"If you don't mind I am going to find Keith, before I go can I ask when you are leaving to go home?" Cassie asked.

"We were supposed to go home tomorrow morning but with all that has been going on, and the kids begging to stay their last week here, we might stay a couple of more days. Mr. Perez asked us to stay until the end of the week, to make up for last night. We'll have a family meeting tonight and Keith can let you know. How much longer are you staying?" Shirley asked.

"I have to talk to Nina but I have a feeling we'll be staying a little longer also." cassie said. "Well, I am going to go find your son now. If Nina comes looking for me, could you tell her where I am?" cassie asked.

'we will." Laurie said.

Cassie walked down the hall to the ballroom, she slipped in the door and leaned against the wall. Keith was sitting on the edge of the stage singing. It was a beautiful song. She felt the tears start to fall down her face. What was wrong with her? She hadn't cried this much in her whole life. The words of the song seemed like they were written just for her, and they just made her feel even more confused about what she was doing, and how she could have such feelings for this young man. She leaned her head back against the wall and listened to him sing.

Could it be forever or is my mind just rambling on

Well I touched you once

and I kissed you once

And I feel like you're mine

Well I feel like you're

mine and I see in your face

I'm not wrong to have these feelings

Well I

feel like you're mine and I've never known a time before

That's had so many

meanings

Could it be forever or is my mind just wasting time

Well I don't

think so because you let me know

You make me feel like you're mine

Well I

feel like you're mine and I can't remember

When the feelings have been

stronger

And all I know is I can't let go of you

Or be with you just a

little while longer

All my feelings come together

All I need is

here

Never know when I felt better

Cause I know this won't

disappear

Could it be forever or is my mind just rambling on

Well maybe

it is and if it is I'll just be moving along

Well I feel like you're mine

and I see in your face

I'm not wrong to have these feelings

Well I feel

like you're mine and I've never known a time before

That's had so many

Meanings

She realized all of sudden the music had stopped and she looked up and he was standing in front of her. He reached over and wiped the tears off of her face. He gave her one of his best smiles and pulled her into his arms. And whispered into her ear.

"You don't have to tell me anything, just know I will be here for you, whatever you need, whatever you want." And he turned his head and kissed her lightly on the lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Keith held Cassie until he could feel her relaxing in his arms.

"Come on, you can help me with the equipment." He tried to lighten the mood.

"Wait. I need to tell you something." Cassie said nervously.

"You sound so serious." Keith answered slowly.

"I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get upset with me." She told him.

"I won't. I promise." He said trying not to smile at her look.

She turned away from and him, as she did not want to look him in the eyes. "I have to leave for a few days. And I wanted you to know that I like you, I mean really like you before I left." She said quickly.

"And how do you figure that is going to upset me?" he asked curiously.

She turned back to face him, "We've only known each other for a week, that's seems like such a short time, though I feel like I've known you forever." She admitted.

"Cassie, you 'liking' me is not ever going to upset me", he said with a smile, "Now the part about leaving for a couple of days, now that doesn't make me happy." He said, reaching for her hand.

"I warned you about that, so you'd be prepared." She said in her own defense.

"Well the warning did not help, I still don't like it." Keith admitted pulling her to him, "and if you're leaving I am going to have to collect some kisses to help me through your absence." He said with a laugh.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." She agreed. Snuggling closer into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Now this is why mom sent me to help!" Danny said laughing as he came in the door.

Keith and Cassie laughed. All three of them headed for the stage. Keith and Danny went straight to work, as they had packed up the equipment many times, and had their own way of working together. Cassie felt in the way and decided she needed to go talk to Mr. Perez anyway.

"Keith, I am only getting in the way here. I am going to go find Nina and Mr. Perez also said he needed to speak with me. I'll go find them and then later on we can complete your collection that Danny interrupted." She said with a laugh.

"If you are sure. It won't take us long to pack all this up," pointing at the equipment. " Then I could go with you." Keith offered hopefully, not ready to be separated just yet.

"No you work and I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. Then the rest of the evening will be all yours, okay?" She promised him.

"If you are sure." Keith gave in.

"Back soon, sweetie." She gave him a kiss, climbed off the stage and went out the door to find Nina. She had just entered her second corridor, when a servant appeared.

"Miss Cassie?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered cautiously.

"Mr. Perez requests to speak with you, if you could follow me to his office, please?" he asked politely.

They walked down several hallways until they came to a set of huge double doors. He opened one side of the door to usher Cassie in.

"Miss Cassie to see Mr. Perez." He announced her to the receptionist sitting at the desk in front of them. "I'll leave you now in the capable hands of Miss Evans, here." He told her before going back out the door.

"Hello, Miss Cassie, if you'll have a seat, Mr. Perez asked that I inform you that he received a call and won't be long. He asked if you could wait?" she informed Cassie.

It was almost 15 minutes before Mr. Perez buzzed through on the intercom to have her sent into his office. Cassie slowly got up from her chair, a little nervous not knowing exactly why she had been summoned. She walked over to the door that the receptionist was patiently holding open for her. As she entered the room Mr. Perez stood up from behind his desk and walked around to face her, taking her hands into his.

"I am so sorry you had to wait, but thank you for coming. No matter how many times I say 'I'm sorry' it will never make up for what my daughter had done to you and Nina." He told her.

Cassie started to tell him it was okay, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, he held up his hand to stop her.

"No. I know you're going to tell me it's okay. But it's not. I am responsible for what Kristina had done." He let go of Cassie's hand and walked back to his desk. "She has done little things over the years and we just excused it away, as a spoilt child, but this was an actual illegal act. I'm sorry I digress." He walked back over to Cassie. "I'm working on her with baby steps, my first step is to make amends to both you and Nina. I spoke with Nina this morning and she is satisfied. Now for you." He said to her.

Cassie tried to say something again. But again he held up his hand for her silence.

"I know you don't want anything, but for my peace of mind, I bought you something. I knew you would not tell me what you wanted or needed, so I got Nina to help me. So if it's not what you like, we can trade for one that you do like." He paused long enough to hand her a set of keys. "Now please go out to the garage area and see if you approve. I'll still be here after you look at it, so you can come back and tell me if you'd like a different one." He smiled gently at her. And again stopped Cassie from saying anything. "No don't say anything to me until you go check it out." He slowly pushed her towards the door. "Go. Go. I'll see you in a few minutes." He went back to his desk.

As Cassie walked slowly down the hall, she looked down at the keys in her hand. It had Chevrolet imprinted on them. She wondered if that was good. She felt rather than saw someone behind her and spun around to find Nina standing there.

"Nervous much?" Nina teased her. "Come on, my grandmother walks faster than this, and I want to be first to see your face when you see what is outside." She laughed and grabbed Cassie's hands, pulling her the rest of the way down the hall and out to the garage area door. She pushed Cassie through the door first. And heard her gasp

"Oh, Snap!" Cassie said in shock.

Nina pushed through to get a look at Cassie's face. She smiled when she saw the shocked look on Cassie's face. "I told him!" She said in triumph. "I knew you'd like it." Nina said proudly.

"Like it? I love it." Cassie said in awe. In front of Cassie sat a brand new Canary Yellow Corvette. "Is it really mine?" Cassie said with a break in her voice.

You have a set of keys in your hot little hands, why don't you go try it out?" Nina said with a huge smile on her face, she was having so much fun watching Cassie's surprise and happiness.

Cassie slowly walked towards the car like a bug attracted to a light bulb. She cautiously opened the door, sat down, inhaling deeply of the new car smell and then with her hand shaking she inserted the key into the ignition. With eyes closed, she turned the key. The engine roared to life. Cassie's eyes popped open. She looked over to Nina, who had come to stand by the drivers' side door.

"Really?" she asked her friend in disbelief.

"Really, Really." Nina assured her.

Cassie turned the car off and got out quickly. She took off running for the door.

"Hey, where are you going? Aren't you taking me for a test drive?" Nina asked in confusion.

"Right after I thank your uncle for the best present ever!" Cassie said over her shoulder as she entered the door.

"What you didn't like the bath set I got you last Christmas?" Nina teased and then realized Cassie was gone already. She took off to catch up to her, as she would bet that in her excitement she would not remember how to get back to the office. She was proved right as she came around the next corner to find Cassie looking for clues on which way to go.

"Come on, I'll show you. But I get first ride before you tell Keith." Nina offered.

"Okay, but hurry, I am too excited to wait." Cassie said to her.

Cassie recognized the door when they got close and took off running the rest of the way, throwing open the door. The receptionist recognized her and hurriedly opened the back door. Mr. Perez was standing in the middle of the room as if he had been expecting her. Cassie slid to a halt, all of sudden shy with this man she did not know, and unsure just how to thank him as the mere words just did not seem enough. Mr. Perez understood and held open his arms. Cassie's face lit up with the biggest, most beautiful smile as she went into his arms.

"Thank you so much, it's perfect, it's so beautiful. You didn't have to get me anything, but I'm so very happy you did." She said into his shoulder.

"You are very welcome, I am glad that you really liked it. The color is okay?" he asked.

"Everything is perfect." She answered.

"So go try it out, I'm sure Nina is dying for a ride." He said with a laugh, as he knew Nina had been impatiently waiting for him to tell Cassie as soon as the car had arrived.

"You are so right, I just wanted to thank you before I went." Cassie told him.

"Just remember that is a very powerful car, so be very careful until you get used to driving it. Don't go speeding around any curves, as we don't want to have to unwrap you and the car from around a telephone pole. Understand me?" he said with a severe look on his face.

"Yes sir!" she answered him with a mock salute.

"Get going before I give a call to your dad and let him know what you are up to." He joked with her.

"You know my dad?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't relate your name to his at first, but when Nina told me your fathers name, I remembered his name. This entire family owes your father a great deal, which makes what Kristina did even more horrendous." He said with a frown.

"But she is so young." Cassie said.

"That is no excuse for what she did. But that's something I'll talk to her about later. Go. Go have fun." He told her.

Nina came in the door and grabbed her hand. "You heard the man, come take your best friend for a ride and if you are really nice to be I'll show you where their version of Muldoons Point is." Nina said with a smirk.

"This Muldoons Point. What is this?" Nina's uncle asked.

Quickly seeing her mistake in mentioning such a spot before her uncle, she tried to cover her blunder.

"It's just a beautiful sightseeing spot that is in San Pueblo, every town has one, uncle." Nina tried to explain to him.

"I'm thinking there is not much sightseeing going on at these spots, am I right? Does your father know that you frequent this spot?" he asked Cassie.

"I have never even been there, just heard of it. If it will make you feel better, I promise not to go to Muldoons Point." She promised him.

"Alright then you can go and you both be good girls." He said satisfied.

The two girls walked out of the room at a reserved pace until they knew they were out of sight of the office, then they took off running and giggling for the car. Cassie and Nina jumped into the car, and just sat there for a moment inhaling all the smells. Nina turned to glare at Cassie.

"I can't believe you promised my uncle you would not go to Muldoons Point. Because I know you and you never break a promise." Nina sounded perturbed.

"You're right I never break a promise. Now show me where this 'sightseeing spot' as you so aptly called it, is located." Cassie said with a grin.

"But you promised." Nina said in confusion.

"Nina, you are not usually slow at catching on, and yes I promised not to go to Muldoons Point which is in San Pueblo. I did not promise to avoid every make out place, just that one." Cassie explained to her friend with a laugh.

"Devious. My family is starting to effect you." Nina laughed. "So let's go."

They drove around for about an hour and Nina did show her where the 'spot' was. Luckily it was not hard directions to follow, so Cassie knew she would be able to find it later, when she took Keith out for a drive. Nina's uncle was right about the car having power. It seemed that if she did more than breathe on the gas pedal the car would fly, throwing her and Nina back in their seats. The first couple of times were quite scary, but she was learning to go easy on the pedal. She didn't want to become a decoration on some light pole. As they were heading back towards the compound, Cassie nervously looked at Nina.

"What day were you planning on leaving?" Cassie asked quietly.

"I don't have to be back for another week, that's when school starts." Nina replied. "Why? You want to stay longer?"

"I spoke with my dad." Cassie said, giving Nina a sideways glance.

"Oh. When?" Nina knew exactly why Cassie was being so secretive now.

"Tomorrow evening." Cassie said. "But dad said I'd only have to watch him a day or two, they almost have everything ready to get him, but the agent on him right now thinks he's been compromised. So they want me to meet him tomorrow evening."

"Cassie…" Nina started.

"Don't start. I'm trained for this and it's not my first assignment, just my first in America." Cassie defended herself. "I'd like for you to stay here until I finish so that we can go back together, please."

"Of course, I will, when are the Partridges going back to San Pueblo?" Nina asked.

"Keith said that your uncle has asked them to stay for a couple of more days." Cassie answered.

"Then Keith and I can be miserable together while we wait to see if you survive or not." Nina complained.

"Will you quit already?" Cassie said getting a little angry with Nina harping on her.

"No. It's how I feel. Why can't you take up a less stressful job?" Nina asked.

"Stressful for who?" Cassie asked

"Me. I want you to get a job that doesn't stress me out." Nina laughed, trying to make up with Cassie.

"You are one silly cookie, but I love you for worrying about me." Cassie told her friend.

"Yes, if I lose you, I'd have to train a whole new best friend." Nina continued her teasing.

"We'd better get back to the compound soon." Cassie said. "Or I'll be the one needing a new best friend, because I am going to toss you out of the door."

"No you won't, you love me too much." Nina answered her.

Luckily Cassie was saved from answering her friend as they had finally reached the compound. She pulled the car back where it had been when she first saw it.

"Don't you want to park it in the garage?" Nina asked.

"No way! I am going to go find Keith." Cassie said impatiently.

"Can we go get something to eat first?" Nina requested.

"I suppose we should." Cassie gave in, though she really wanted to just go find Keith.

After they raided the kitchen back at the apartment, they took off for the Partridge suite. Danny opened the door. Saw who it was and hollered back into the suite, "Keith, your girlfriend is at the door."

"Danny, ask them in, don't make them stand at the door." Shirley told him, as she came up from the back of the suite.

"Keith and Laurie are out by the pool, they've been waiting for you. Especially you, Cassie, he didn't think you would be gone that long. Is everything okay?" Shirley asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, ma'am, better than okay, Nina's uncle bought me a car." Cassie told her excitedly. "Would it be alright if I took Keith with me later for a drive? Nina and I already took it for a test drive, that is why I took longer than what I estimated."

"What kind of car did he buy you?" Danny asked coming up behind her after closing the door.

"A really pretty yellow one." Cassie told him.

"You don't know what kind it is?" Danny persisted.

"Nina, what kind of car is it?" Cassie called over to Nina, who had walked to the back doorway to look for Laurie and Keith.

"Corvette." She answered.

"A Corvette?" Danny said in shock.

"Is that good? All I know is it is beautiful and drives like a dream." Cassie said in awe, thinking of her car again.

"It should be, it costs…" Danny started to tell her, but Shirley cut him off.

"Danny, you can go out to the pool now." Shirley told him.

"But mom…" Danny moaned.

"Danny. Go." Shirley said, and by her tone of voice he knew not to argue.

Keith was coming in as Danny was going out. "Your girlfriend is one lucky person." He said in passing. Keith glanced at him, not falling for Danny's lure, he would find out what he was hinting out soon, he was sure. Keith walked over to Cassie and put his arm around her, bending down to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"You okay? Your talk seemed to take a long time. What was it an enquisition?" Keith joked.

"No. Keith, he bought me a car." Cassie explained excitedly.

"Who bought you a car?" Keith asked in confusion.

"Nina's uncle. It's a …It's a …. Nina?" she called to her friend again.

"A corvette Cassie, I'm going to write it on your hand." Nina joked.

"He bought you a corvette?" Keith asked in astonishment.

"That is what everyone keeps saying, is this a bad car?" Cassie asked with some concern. "I don't know about American cars you know."

"No. It is a very good car. When do I get to see it?" he asked.

"I was just talking to your mom just now." She turned back to Shirley. " May I borrow your son for a while? We can't go far, because I don't know this town."

"I guess it will be okay. Just be careful, it's a new car and you are not used to driving it yet." Shirley said worriedly.

"Nina's uncle gave me the same warning but he was a lot more graphic than you were, mentioning unwrapping me from a light pole. But it did make me cautious about driving the car, so I guess he did good." She admitted to Shirley, " and besides I'm going to let Keith drive."

"What?" Keith, Shirley and Nina all said at the same time. "Why?" Shirley asked in confustion.

"Because like you said I am new at driving this car, and I have rode with Keith, I think it'll be safer until I get used to the car." Cassie said.

"He is an excellent driver." Shirley admitted, impressed with this young girl for thinking of safety first, especially as her son would be in the car. "and that makes me feel all the better, not that I question you driving."

"What time did you want to leave?" Keith asked her.

"It's hot out there now, lets wait until it cools off, say after dinner this evening?" Cassie was trying to pick a later time, as she wanted to visit the "spot".

"Great! You want to go get a swimming suit on and we can just relax here with the family for the rest of the day. That way my mom can get to know you better" Keith teased her.

"That sounds like fun." Cassie assured him.

"Mom, can we have the girls stay for dinner?" Keith asked.

"Sure I'll make arrangements." Shirley told them.

Cassie and Nina followed Keith and Laurie out to the pool area. Nina picked out a red bikini and Cassie picked out a red one piece with the sides cut out. Keith whistled when she came out of the cabana.

"Keith, you are teaching bad manners to your brothers." Shirley fussed at him. He had the good manners to look ashamed.

"Cassie, I'll beat you to the driving board." Nina challenged her. Cassie looked over at Shirley and to win points she told her friend. "Nina, you shouldn't run around a pool you might hit a puddle, slip and hurt yourself." Shirley laughed, knowing exactly what Cassie was doing. "She 's right Nina. No running around the pool, please."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Partridge, I'm not used to having to be a good example. We don't have small children at my house." Nina admitted.

"This should be a good learning experience for both of you then. And I do appreciate you thinking of the little ones, they look up to you old people." Shirley laughed at their horrified look at being called old.

"And you asked to stay here and enjoy getting to know the family." Keith teased.

Cassie walked over to Keith and pushed him into the water, he came up spluttering. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Just seeing if your hair looks as good wet as it does dry." Cassie said and jumped in beside him, he grabbed her and tried to dunk her but she got away. They pulled in the pool, chasing Tracy and Chris and playing all sorts of games. Shirley called Chris and Tracy out of the pool about an hour before dinner for them to rinse off and get ready, telling the others that they should get out soon also. By time dinner was brought to the suite they were all back in regular clothes and ready to eat. The joking continued around the table.

After dinner, Keith and Cassie got up to go for their drive. Keith leaned over and kissed his mom on the cheek. "We're going to go, we'll only be a couple of hours. I know how to get to town, and if there is anything good showing at the theater we might stop by and watch a movie." Keith told his mom.

"Okay, Cassie, I just want you to know that I think you are a sweet girl and I am happy Keith met you. You were really good with the kids today, they like you." Shirley told her.

"I really like them too." Cassie replied.

"Maybe you can come spend tomorrow with us again?" Shirley offered.

"I have to leave for a couple of days," Keith gave her a startled look. "starting tomorrow, but I'll be back , Nina is going to wait for me here," Nina made a face at Cassie. "will you still be here?" Cassie asked, trying hard to ignore both Keith and Nina.

"Yes, we will we had a vote and everyone wants to finish out their vacation here. So we should be here when you get back. That will be great then, we can all drive back together, have our own little convoy." Cassie suggested.

"Come on, lets go." Keith said quietly. Cassie was sure he was upset, and not sure she wanted to go now. But without being made to look silly, there wasn't much choice. He reached out and took her hand and led her to the door.

"Keith looked upset when she said she was leaving for a few days. Guess she hadn't told him yet." Laurie told her mom.

"Looks that way, I hope everything works out for them, I like her." Shirley admitted.

Keith was pulling Cassie along behind. He didn't say a word. He wasn't sure he should. Cassie was becoming afraid because he wasn't saying anything, but she knew he was upset because he was squeezing her hand and it was starting to hurt.

Keith, you are hurting my hand." She said quietly.

He turned around and let her hand go, she stood there, rubbing her hand and facing the ground. Not daring to look into his eyes. He was just staring at her not saying a word. She peeked up at him through her lashes.

"Keith, say something." She said.

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Of course, Keith I had already told you I was leaving, I just didn't know that it was going to be tomorrow until today. And with Nina's uncle giving me the car, everything else was forgotten." Cassie assured him. "come on, lets not let my leaving ruin our night, Nina showed me where everyone goes to park." She tried to tease him out of his bad mood.

"Really? And why would she show you that?" Keith asked.

"It seems I owe a certain handsome young man quite a few kisses and thought we'd have more privacy there." Cassie told him.

"We don't have enough time for me to collect all the kisses I need." Keith teased her and leaning over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Let's go see the car." Cassie took off for the garage laughing, Keith came out of the door right behind Cassie and slid to a stop. She grabbed his arm. "Isn't she beautiful?" she asked him in awe.

"yes she is, and you're sure you want me to drive? If it was mine, I wouldn't want to share driving with anyone else." Keith replied honestly.

Cassie tossed the keys at Keith, who caught them in one hand. He looked at the keys in his hand and slowly walked over to the Corvette.


	17. Chapter 17

Cassie couldn't help but laugh at the contented look on Keith's face as he sat in the drivers' seat of the corvette.

"Are you laughing at me?" Keith asked her.

"Only because I had the same look on my face earlier today." She explained.

"In that case I forgive you." He replied with a laugh. "Can I ask you one question?"

"Of course." She answered.

"Why yellow?" he wanted to know.

"I love the color yellow, it my favorite color, it's a happy color." Cassie said defensively.

"But yellow on a car? It's such a girly color." Keith said.

"Hello! Girl here." Cassie said with a laugh. "Are we going to go for a drive or are we just going to set here watching you inhale all my new car smell?"

Keith reached over to put the key in the ignition and started the engine and again the car roared to life. Keith closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat.

"That's it I'm officially jealous of a car." Cassie complained.

"Don't worry I promise to show you way more attention than I have paid to either one of the cars that you have shown jealously of." Keith teased her.

"Not if we don't ever move from this spot." Cassie teased him back.

Keith drove carefully out of the compound. He turned toward town. He remembered seeing an ice cream parlor on the main road. It was easy to find. He pulled up front and hurriedly went around to open Cassie's door and assisted her out of her seat. They went inside to choose their cones and sat at a window seat to be able to keep an eye on the car. Cassie would smile every time someone would stop to admire her car.

"I've been very lucky today." Keith said.

"And how do you figure you have been more lucky today than any other day?" Cassie asked.

"Easy. I have a beautiful girl by my side and I'm driving a corvette." Keith explained.

"You sir, are easy to please." Cassie told him.

Keith sat for a moment playing with his ice cream using his tongue to make little furrows around the sides.

"What are you thinking about?" Cassie asked.

"What? Oh just trying to figure out how to make you stay with me instead of going on your fathers project." Keith said.

"You know what? I am not going to talk to you about this anymore." Cassie got up from the table, threw her ice cream away and turned to Keith with her hand held out, "Keys." She demanded.

"No." he said and continued playing with his ice cream, twirling his tongue slowly around the ice cream.

Cassie looked shocked. She didn't know what to say. She was getting tired of having to defend her position on keeping a promise of her help to her father. "Fine." She said and turned for the door, she barely got out of the door before he was up and following her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you!" She said as she started walking down the street.

Keith raced back to the car, started it up, and took off to catch up with Cassie. Leaning over to glance out the window, he hollered out the window. "Come on, Cass, get in the car and I'll apologize." He offered.

Cassie just glared at him and turned into the next shop she came to. Keith pulled into a parking spot. He sat there waiting for her to come back out. He made a face when he saw which store she had entered. He really didn't want to enter a lingerie store.

Cassie just wanted to be alone for a moment to calm down. When she looked around at the store she had entered she smiled, realizing she could not have picked a more perfect store to enter. Keith would not want to enter a lingerie store; he would not come in unless he was desperate. Cassie walked over to the clerk behind the main counter.

"Do you have another exit beside the front door?" she asked her.

"I can unlock the back door and let you out that way." She offered.

"Oh thank you, you are such an angel. I just want to make my friend suffer just a little before I let him off the hook." Cassie explained.

"I'll be happy to help." The sales lady said with a smile. She then led the way to the back of the store and proceeded to unlock the door.

"Thank you again for helping." Cassie said as she went out the back door.

She ran out the door and right into the arms of a man standing in the alley. She screamed and tried to back step away from him, but he grabbed hold of her arms.

"Sorry miss, I didn't know anyone was coming out the doors, they are usually kept locked." The man said with a heavy Australian accent. Cassie looked at him closely.

"Rick?" she said cautiously.

The man finally let go of her arms and jumped back away from her, glancing nervously back and forth to make sure no one else was in sight.

"Cassie?" he whispered, grabbing her again and dragging her quickly behind the Dumpster nearby. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get murdered?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked, getting nervous from his tone of voice.

"I told your dad that I had been made. It is too dangerous for us to be seen together now. If Jake sees us together, you could be walking into a trap later. That is why you were supposed to meet me tomorrow." Rick told her.

"I wasn't trying to meet you now, I accidentally ran into you and you are the one…look never mind. We just have to act like this was the accident that it really was and no one will be the wiser. Now get out of my way, this place stinks." Cassie made to shove him out of her way.

"No, I think not. I have decided on a plan that will work out better for me. I can just trade you to Jake for my life. After all it's your father that Jake wants, not me. So if he has a choice of prisoners, I am sure that he will take you over me any day. Australia is a big place to hide in. Your father will never find me." Rick had a fiendish gleam in his eyes, as he edged closer to Cassie.

As he came toward her, Cassie was desperately looking for some kind of weapon, but nothing was near her.

"Are you sure you want to have my father on your trail for the rest of your life?" Cassie said as she kept backing up from Rick.

"Better him, than Jake. Your father will only put me in jail; on the other hand Jake will kill me. So the answer to your question is yes!" Rick answered her, continuing to back her towards the corner.

Cassie had run out of room to back up, she was up against the wall. She knew she had to make a move towards him before he got her pinned. She made an attempt to kick him in his privates but he dodged and she only kicked his thigh.

"Missed me." Rick taunted her.

Cassie's eyes widened as she saw Keith come out of the back door. Keith saw immediately that she was in trouble. He looked around for a weapon and saw a 2x4 leaning up against the wall. He slowly reached over making sure not to make any noise. Cassie knew she should keep Rick distracted to give Keith a chance on getting close enough to hit.

"Rick, come on, we should be able to work this out." She said in a begging tone. Keith was creeping closer

"I think not, I need you to allow Jake to let me get away." He replied.

"But what if I just take over the case and give you money to get back to Australia?" Cassie offered. Keith was almost there.

"I told you, Jake already knows who I am, he'll never let me go." Rick was getting angry; she knew Keith better make his move or it would be too late. Keith raised up the board, at the last moment Rick saw the shadow, but it was too late, Keith hit him hard enough to knock him out. Cassie jumped across Rick's limp body and into Keith's arms.

"Can we talk now?" Keith asked sarcastically. Cassie sighed heavily.

"You can talk all you want to, it won't do you any good. I told you I promised." Cassie told him. She turned to go back to the car.

"What about him?" Keith asked pointing at Rick.

"Leave him, he'll get what he deserves." Cassie said and she kept walking.

"She scares me sometimes." Keith said to himself. And took off following her. As he came around to the front of the building, Cassie was getting into the drivers' side of the car. So he knew she was still upset with him. As he walked up to the car, she held out her hand again and said, "Keys." He walked around and got in on the passenger side and then handed her the keys, just to be sure she wouldn't be able to leave without him. She smiled over at him as she pulled the car out into traffic.

"Thought I'd leave you?" Cassie said to him.

"No I was positive you would leave me." He grinned back at her.

"Now, Keith, that hurts my feelings, I wouldn't have left you, you just saved me after all." She told him and smiled a forced smile back at him.

"Besides the saving thing, just how mad are you?" He cautiously asked.

"I'm thinking of taking you home, tying you to something and beating you." Cassie said between her teeth.

"Oh, good, you're not mad at all, but don't you think you are getting a little kinky for our first time together?" Keith asked trying to get her in a better mood.

Cassie rolled her eyes at him, and he could tell she was trying not to smile. He decided to keep trying to get her to laugh.

"So will you use real handcuffs or the cute fuzzy ones?" He asked her.

"And just how do you know so about handcuffs?" she asked him.

"Didn't you know my family gets arrested all the time." He said with a straight face.

She burst into laughter. The idea that his squeaky-clean family being arrested was just over her limit.

"Quit. You are making me laugh and I can not stay made when I laugh." Cassie protested.

"You just made a fatal mistake." Keith told her.

"How do you figure?" Cassie wanted to know.

"All superheroes have a weakness and yours is laughter." Keith said with a straight face.

"I am not a superhero, just a detective." Cassie protested, then realized what he was doing. "Oh, you silly." She said and slapped his knee.

"Am I forgiven enough for you to drive me to this spot you mentioned earlier?" Keith asked.

She looked at as if thinking about it then laughed at his pleading face.

"Yes I forgive you, and I have a feeling that I'll never be able to stay mad at you for very long." She admitted. She then pushed down on the pedal, taking off faster down the road.

They drove for several miles down the highway, then turned onto a dirt road. Keith looked at Cassie curiously.

"Are we going to a make out spot or are you going to dump my dead body out in the fields?" Keith teased halfheartedly.

"Be afraid, be very afraid." She teased him right back.

They had gone down the dirt road for about five minutes when Cassie pulled over between two low hung trees, making the car totally hidden from sight and the view in front of the car was the city reservoir.

"Wow! This is even better than 'Muldoons Point'." Keith stated.

"You are so right. And the car is hidden. This is a perfect spot." Cassie agreed.

"It is a perfect spot for me also." said a strange voice coming out of the dark. Cassie and Keith jerked around but could not see anyone.

"Yes perfect. Now get out of the car slowly." They were told.


	18. Chapter 18

Cassie and Keith got out of the car. They still could not see who was talking to them.

"You, girl, walk to the back of the car and the boy can go to the front." Cassie looked at Keith in fear; Keith gave her big smile to try to encourage her. They walked to the opposite ends of the car as told. Cassie felt the front of the car go down as Keith was pushed onto the hood. She heard Keith grunt a few times, then no more sounds.

"What are you doing to him?" Cassie made as if she was going to go see that Keith was okay.

"Don't move!" she was ordered. She turned back to face the trunk. It had gotten quite dark, as there was no moon out that night, and it did not make her feel any better as she could not see what they were doing to Keith at the front of the car.

"Who are you? And why are you doing this to us?" She asked.

"That is need to know information and you don't need to know." The voice taunted her.

"What do you want from us? What are you doing to Keith?" Cassie tried again to get information.

"You ask a lot of questions for a person with a gun pointed at her head." The voice said with an angry edge to it.

"You would be too if you didn't know what was going on and a strange person snuck up behind you and held a gun on you for no reason." She said in her own defense.

"I did not say I didn't have a good reason." The voice said stepping forward and flicking on a lighter by his head to show his face to her.

"Jake?" Cassie said in surprise. "How did you find us?"

"Your friend Rick was quick to call to give you up. And then you were so accommodating to drive right by us, so we just followed you. You never even noticed." Jake told her.

"What do you want with us?" Cassie asked.

"Us? I have no need for the boy. Just you, my sweet. I want you to tell me where your dear old dad has had the jewelry hidden?" Jake demanded.

"Jewelry? I don't know anything about any jewelry." Cassie told him.

"Okay she needs her memory jogged." Jake called out towards the front of the car. She heard a thud and heard Keith grunt in pain as the car shook lightly.

"What are you doing to him?" she asked in fear.

"Persuading you to tell me where the jewelry is." Jake sneered at her.

"By hitting Keith?" Cassie went to take a step towards him.

"Let me explain the rules. If you move from that spot – your boyfriend gets hit. If you don't answer my questions with what I want to know – your boyfriend gets hit. Do you understand?" Jake asked her.

"Yes." Cassie hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"So. Let's try again. Where are the jewels?" Jake asked her again.

"I really don't know." Cassie replied.

"Once again." He called up to the front of the car. She heard the thud again and Keith's grunt.

"No! I really don't know what you are talking about." Cassie hurriedly told him, but she heard another thud and Keith moaned that time. "Stop it! I can't tell you anything because my dad didn't tell me."

"Right." Jake said. "Again." He told the person by Keith. Again the awful thudding noise and Keith's low moan.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Cassie screamed at him, the tears rolling down her cheeks, she did not know what it was they were doing to Keith, but she knew it was all her fault.

"I can't unless you tell me what I want to know!" Jake yelled into her face. "Again." He called to the front. Thud. Keith hollered in pain. Cassie fell to her knees crying.

"Let me call my dad. I'll get your information," she said in between sobs.

"Finally you're talking a language I can understand and like. Come on, you can go see your pretty boy for a moment before you leave him to my mercy." Jake offered.

Jake led the way to the front of the car, where Keith was tied spread eagle on the hood of the corvette. She could see that his lip was split and bleeding, his eye was all swollen, she was sure there was other damage but that was all she could see at the moment. She went to go to his side. But Jake grabbed her arm to stop her. Jake turned to motion to his associate.

"Take the boy and tie him to the tree, Cassie is going to need the car as she is going to make a phone call for me." Jake told his associate.

"Now, Cassie, I've figured that it should only take you about 45 minutes to get back to town make your call and get back. I am going to be generous and give you an hour, just in case your dad gets chatty. Just to make sure you understand that you are not to be even one minute late, let me show you what will happen to your pretty boy. Jake turned to Keith and shot him in the thigh. Cassie screamed as Keith slumped against the ropes holding him to the tree.

"Why did you shoot him?" She asked him, crying. "I agreed to go. Please just let me talk to him before I leave." She begged.

"Two minutes, that is all I'm giving you. You are so lucky I am in such a good mood tonight." He laughed.

Jake indicated that his associate should move away. Jake let go of her arm. Cassie ran to Keith, sinking to her knees beside him, she slowly touched his lip.

"I am so sorry Keith, I wish I had stayed mad at you and had gone home." Cassie said to him, tears running down her cheek.

"Cassie, this is not your fault, you stay focused and do what they say. I'll wait here for you." He tried to laugh but grimaced in pain.

"Oh my god, Keith, you must have broken ribs, I promise I will get back before the time limit." Cassie promised.

"I know you will." Keith told her. "And when we get home, you can still use the handcuffs on me if you like." He smiled up at her.

"Come on, girl. Your two minutes are up, and I don't have all night, sorry, you don't have all night." He laughed at his own joke. "You love birds have cooed at each other long enough, now get over here and get in the car." Jake yelled at her.

Keith gave Cassie a smile and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips. She got up and walked over to the car. Her hands were shaking when she put the key in the ignition and started the car. As she put the car in reverse, Jake stuck his head in the car, "One hour or I shoot lover boys other leg."

Cassie backed up and floored the gas pedal, which made the corvette fish tail on the road, before she got control of the car and then it shot away. She was trying to shave off as much time as she could. She could not afford to waste any time. As she was driving she was trying to think of the fastest way to contact her dad, she couldn't afford the time it would take to get to the compound to use the phones there. She could not contact Rick because if he were smart after he called Jake he would have hightailed it out of this country. He would have been the best bet on finding out where the jewels were. Her only other option was to go to the police. Her dad had to have been working with an American department as her dad had a firm belief in not stepping on the home teams' toes.

She finally hit the blacktop and the car fishtailed again until the tires caught hold. Cassie was shaking and having trouble seeing through the tears. Seven minutes later and she was entering town. She had saved eight minutes. As she was driving down Main Street headed to the police station, she saw Rick walking down the sidewalk; she spun the car around. At the sound of squealing tires Rick looked up. When he saw the yellow corvette he started to run. Cassie caught up to him quickly; she looked out the window at him.

"Stop right now! Or I will run you down. I mean it Rick, I have nothing to lose, Jake has Keith." Cassie told him.

Rick could tell she was serious, so he slid to a stop. Cassie parked the car. He was standing there with his head hanging; as he waited for her to get out of the car. She walked over to his side.

"I don't even want to know why, all I need to know from you is where are these jewels that Jake is beating the crud out of Keith for?" she told him.

"Cassie, they are not even important jewels, they were just for him to steal so he would get caught." Rick told her.

"Then why doesn't he know where they are?" Cassie demanded.

"Because your dad hadn't given the word to leak the information." Rick told her.

"So where are they? Wait! Are we working with the local police?" Cassie asked.

"Yes." Rick admitted.

"Look, you tell me where the jewels are, I tell Jake and he then can go get them and the local police catch him. All of us happy." Cassie said.

"The jewels are at 1710 Alazan Road, in the back bedroom, in a safe behind a painting of a ship. The combination is 12-6-18. Got that?" Rick asked.

"Yes. 1710 and 12-6-18. Now you go get your part set up. I'm going back to get Keith." Cassie said as she ran back to her car. "And Rick." She called out to him.

"Yes?" Rick answered.

"If you're lying to me, I will hunt you down myself and I'll repeat all Keith's injuries on you. Do you understand?" Cassie asked him.

"Yes, Cassie, you are your fathers daughter. I'll get my side done and I want you to know I don't blame you, after this morning, I am just grateful for the opportunity to make up for it. Now get going and be careful." Rick told her.

Cassie floored the corvette. It did not fishtail this time; she was learning to handle the car. She had lost the time that she had gained by making plans with Rick, but had confidence that she could still make it. She kept repeating over and over in her head 1710 and 12-6-18 so she would not forget. She hit the dirt road with 10 minutes to go. She knew she should slow down on the dirt road but she was so scared that she would be late that she floored the car. She was almost there when she hit a dip in the road. She lost control of the car. The corvette flipped over, end over end 4 times before coming to rest on it's roof, about 50 yards away from where Keith was tied to a tree. As the car came to a rest she thought she heard Keith call out her name. She was hanging upside down in her seat belt. She could feel blood trickling down her face from a cut on her forehead. She moved her arms and legs to make sure they were all working. She could see Jake walking towards the car. She reached up and grabbed the seat belt release and pulled, falling out of her seat onto the roof. She lay there for a moment waiting for the dizziness to fade.

"You'd better hope she's alive enough to tell me what I want to know. or I'll just have to put you out of my misery." Jake laughed at his own joke.


	19. Chapter 19

Cassie reached up and released her seat belt, falling onto the rooftop. She rolled over to crawl out of the window and stood up.

"There will be no putting anyone out of their misery. I have your information and I am on time. So untie Keith, and I'll tell you where the jewels are."

Jake grabbed her arm and drug her over to the tree that Keith was tied to. He forced her down next to Keith and had his associate tie her to the tree.

"Why are you not releasing us? I have the information, just as you requested." Cassie asked him.

"You are going to give me the information, I'll go check it out to make sure you just didn't make up an address and then I will let someone know where you are. Now give me the information." Jake demanded.

"No! That was not our deal." Cassie told him.

Jake lifted his gun and pointed it towards Keith's head.

"No!" she screamed. "I'll tell you, just don't shoot him again." She said in defeat. Cassie gave Jake the address and the combination.

"Good girl." Jake told her. "Now you two just wait right here for me, and I'll be back as soon as I can, don't miss me too much, okay?" And he walked over to his car laughing. "Oh, and Cassie, I am truly sorry about the corvette, but it seemed to be too much of a car for you, yes?"

Jake started to climb into his car, and then turned to face Cassie one last time before leaving. "Cassie, one last thing, if I go to this address and find that there are no jewels there. I will be back, but only to cut you into small pieces and mail you back to your father in a small black box." Jake then climbed into his car and they roared off in the direction of the highway, dust flying all over Cassie and Keith.

Cassie starting working on loosening up the ropes on her wrists. "Keith? Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly.

"I'm doing okay." Keith replied. "How about you? Did you get injured?"

"I just got a scratch on my head, but other than that, I'm fine." She did not mention the blood running down her face. She knew she must look like a horror. But there was no need to worry him over something so trivial as a little cut when he had a bullet wound, a black eye, split lip, and possibly broken ribs, the more she thought about all his injuries, all because of her, the sadder she got. She tried not to let him hear her crying. But he heard her sob a couple of times.

"You think they'll come back?" He tried to distract her.

"Not if everything goes right in town. I found Rick when I got to town, he's working with the police and when Jake gets to that address I gave him, he should be arrested. On the off chance that he gets away, I am working furiously trying to get my hands loose. I don't want to be waiting for him." Cassie put her head down, feeling the tears start to fall again.

"Cassie? Come on, Cass, pull it together. We need you to be strong. Keep working on the ropes, like you said we need to get out of here." Keith told her.

"You are right." She worked quietly for a few minutes. "Keith?" she called out to him.

"What?" He answered her cautiously.

"After all this is over, do you think you could help me pick out another profession? I don't think I was made out to be a detective." Cassie said with a little laugh.

"I think you have to give yourself a chance. You know go after the client, not have the client come after you." Keith teased her. "You are a trouble magnet."

"I am sorry." Cassie said softly.

"Are you working on the ropes?" Keith asked her.

"Yes, I am, I can do two things at one time. I can work on the ropes and feel sorry for myself." Cassie admitted. "I'll work faster on the ropes." Cassie shook her head, she was seeing double. She was beginning to be afraid that she might have a concussion, but as long as she didn't go to sleep, all should be right. She didn't think the cut on her forehead had stopped bleeding either. There was no use mentioning it to Keith because as long as they were out here there was nothing that could be done about either of their wounds. She was really worried about the gunshot to his thigh, but didn't want to ask about it. She felt her wrist start to bleed and knew that if she didn't get the ropes loose soon, they would be too slick to work loose.

Finally she could feel a loose end on the rope.

"You know I wasn't thinking about it but I kind of wrecked my car." Cassie said.

"You think?" Keith teased.

"I was going to point out that we're going to have to walk out of here, and you are not in a position to walk. I could support you as best as I can, but it'll be slow going." Cassie admitted.

"You were lucky in that rollover." Keith stated.

"Can you move your arms at all?" Cassie asked him, trying to keep talking and not concentrate on how bad her wrists hurt at the moment.

"Hardly at all. They've been tied behind me for a couple of hours now and are numb. I can barely feel them at all. And am not looking forward to when I start feeling them." Keith admitted.

.

Cassie had been struggling with the ropes the whole time they had been taking. She could feel the skin tearing on her wrists but couldn't see the damage she was doing but she almost had her ropes undone. Just a couple more twists.

"Got it." She said triumphantly. She leaned down to untie her ankles. Slowly got to her feet and had to grab for the tree for support as she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Cassie?" Keith called to her.

"Getting there, just untying the rest of me." She fibbed. Then she walked around to his side of the tree to face Keith.

"Oh my God, Cassie, you said it was just a small cut. That is a big gash and you are bleeding a lot." Keith said worriedly.

"Keith all head wounds bleed a lot, don't you ever get to watch TV? And I only have one gash, do you want me to list your injuries?" She quizzed him.

"No, just please untie me and then we can figure out just how we are going to get home." Keith said.

.

Cassie untied Keith. She could tell his arms hurt when she first untied them. He moved them slowly to the front of his body. She really wanted to see how his leg was doing, but could not ask him to take off his pants and had nothing that was capable of tearing or cutting blue jeans. It was also getting cold out and torn pants would not help him keep off the cold. She helped him stand up but could see he wasn't going to be able to support his own weight on the injured leg. So she put her arm around his waist and leaned into him. They limped down the road in silence, just concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. It wasn't far before she could hear Keith's breathing become labored. She looked around for somewhere to rest but all that was in sight was a little grove of trees that would also serve to hide them from sight.

"We need to rest and there is a nice bunch of trees that will provide a nice hiding place."

They limped over to the trees and she helped lower him onto the grass. She then crawled over to lie next to him.

"I bet you that we're a pretty bad sight at the moment." Cassie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we'd probably scare someone." Keith added. He started to sit up.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked him.

"I wanted to look at that gash on your head." Keith told her.

"Okay, then you have to take off your pants so I can see your leg wound. Or we can just wait until we get to the hospital and have someone that knows what they are doing look at the both of us." Cassie told him. Keith lay back onto to the grass.

"You win this one." Keith gave in.

"Keith, you know it must be around midnight and we told your mom we'd be back by eleven. Your mom is going to hate me. She'll put guards around you just to keep me away." Cassie said in a quiet voice.

"And I'll be grounded for the rest of my life for being late." Keith teased. "Cassie, my mom will understand that we weren't late on purpose." Keith said, "I think she'll know just by looking at the two of us." Keith was silent for a moment. "Cassie, no one knows where we are, do they?" Keith asked her.

"Yes, Nina does, remember I told you she showed me where this spot was. So all we have to do is hope that she misses me, or maybe your mother will ask if I had come home. Otherwise, only Jake knows where we are. And he's not an option for assistance. I don't want to go to heaven yet." Cassie said.

"Who said you're going to heaven?" Keith teased.

"Hey! I'm a good girl, I am." Cassie protested.

Cassie snuggled up closer to his side. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know that I would tell you even if you were. It feels great, you lying here next to me. I really feel comfortable around you." Keith admitted.

"But it looks like we're going to have to get you a permanent nurse if you hang around with me much longer. First it was a horse trying to pull your arm out, then handling kidnappers, and now being tortured over me. If you mom knew all this, she would personally put me on the next plane for Australia."

"Where did you get the idea that my mom was so bad? My mom is great, and understanding. She is very protective of us, but that also includes anyone that we like. And you I like, so she is going to include you as part of our family Cassie. It's never my mom that you have to worry about, it's Danny. He will sell your soul if he thought it could bring him profit. He sold my hair once." Keith told her.

"You're kidding." Cassie laughed.

"There's what I like to hear." Keith said. "Your laugh, I love how you laugh. Do you feel as comfortable around me as I do around you?"

"It's kind of weird, but I feel like I've known you forever. Nina and I were talking about it the other night and she said that you were in the grade right below us, so that is probably why I don't remember you from when we lived here." Cassie told him

"You and Nina talk about me? What do you discuss?" Keith asked.

Cassie got up off the grass. "I think you've rested enough, we can start hobbling down the road again." she said laughing.

They stumbled back to the dirt road and started walking again.

Shirley was pacing by the front door.

"Mom, come sit down. Keith will probably walk in the door any minute." Laurie tried to reassure her mother.

"He is already 2 hours late! He's never been this late, I'm afraid something happened to them in that new car of hers." Shirley said.

"Mom, Keith was driving and you know he is a good driver, he would not take chances with Cassie in the car." Laurie kept trying to reassure her.

"You are right, I'm just so worried." She said.

"I'll go over to Nina's apartment and see if she knows anything." Laurie offered.

"That's a great idea." Shirley sounded a little relieved. "I'll go put coffee on, I think we'll all need some before the night is over."

Laurie went to open the front door only to find Nina standing on the other side, poised ready to knock. Nina jumped back.

"You scared me." Nina accused. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I was coming to see you. Have you seen Keith or Cassie?" Laurie asked her.

"I was coming to ask you the same thing, but if neither of us has seen them, then that means her new car either broke down or ran out of gas." Nina said. "That would be just like Cassie to forget to fill up the tank after we drove around this morning."

"That sounds a lot better than what we were thinking. We were so worried." Shirley said as she walked up behind Laurie. "Do you want to come in, Nina?"

"No, Mrs. Partridge, I have an idea of where they may be and I'll go pick them up. We can worry about getting her car back tomorrow. It gets really cold at night and we don't want either of them getting sick." Nina said and turned to leave.

"Mom, I'm going to go with Nina, I can help keep her company on the way to get Keith and Cassie." Laurie told her.

"Okay, but you be careful, if I don't hear from you in an hour I'm calling the police." Shirley told them.

"Gotcha, we'll call if we're not going to be home by then." Nina assured her. And the two of them walked down the hallway towards the garages.

"Just where do you think they are?" Laurie asked

"The make out spot I showed Cassie this morning." Nina turned to smile at Laurie.

"Well if that's the case they shouldn't get cold." Laurie laughed.

"Have you seen the inside of the corvette?" Nina asked her, and when Laurie shook her head no, "It has a big console between the two seats, not the perfect make out car."

The two girls walked out to Nina's car laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

They kept walking until Keith was breathing heavy again. Keith and Cassie had found another grove of trees to rest in. They lay there quietly in the grass. Just letting Keith catch his breath.

"I think the distance between rests is getting smaller." Keith said with a laugh. When Cassie did not answer, he called, "Cassie?" There was still no answer, he rolled over painfully to look at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping but they really needed to get going, they couldn't afford to go to sleep in the cold. "Cassie?" he called gently. He reached out to her shoulder and shook her gently, calling her name again but a little louder. He was getting a little worried. He shook her harder. "Cassie!" he almost yelled her name.

"What?" she said groggily.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked.

"Yes…I'm fine, it's been a long hard day, I guess I fell asleep." Cassie admitted ashamed.

"I understand, you just scared me." Keith admitted. " Don't ever do that again." He said only half joking.

They had not even noticed the red mustang driving by. Nina and Laurie did not hear Keith calling out Cassie's name from the trees, so did not even know they were driving by what they were searching for.

Meanwhile, in town Jake had pulled his team together and had arrived at the house address that Cassie had given him. They set there observing the house for about 15 minutes to verify if there was any movement. When they felt it was not a setup, they slowly emerged from the vehicles. Cautiously creeped up to the building. One man went up to the back door and used a small tool to unlock it. It only took them a few minutes to get to the back bedroom. Jake could see the painting Cassie mentioned in front of him. He cautiously removed the painting from the wall, to reveal a wall safe. Using the combination provided he opened the safe. He pulled the jewels out of the safe and pocketed them. He then proceeded to close the safe and replace the painting. He motioned for everyone to leave. They quietly walked down the hallway for the back door. As they stepped out into the yard bright lights were shown on them.

"Drop your weapons." A voice called out to the thieves.

Several officers came over and started putting them in handcuffs and leading them off. As the handcuffs were being put on Jake, he turned to the arresting officer.

"You'll let me go." Jake stated.

"Just what makes you think we'd do that?" the officer asked.

"Because I know where the two kids are tied up and I don't know just how long they will last out there in the cold, especially as both are injured. The boy fell quite a few times into my associates' fist and one of our guns might have accidentally discharged into his leg. And as for the girl, well on the way back to save her little boyfriend she flipped her car a couple time and there was quite a bit of blood on her."

"You left them tied up in that condition?" The officer asked incredulously.

"Yes, tied to a tree together." Jake said with a laugh.

"Come on, you're going to the police station, you can talk there." The officer shoved him toward the police car.

Nina and Laurie drove slowly down the dirt road. Laurie leaned forward in her seat.

"Look, I see something yellow in the middle of the road." Laurie said.

"Yeah I see it too." Nina agreed speeding up. But what they saw when they got closer caused both girls to gasp out loud. Nina slid her car to a stop and they both jumped out and ran to the corvette. Laurie went to the drivers side, what she saw there curdled her blood. There was blood everywhere. She started to cry there was so much blood.

Nina was right behind Laurie and when she heard her start crying she leaned forward and she also saw all the blood. It was pooled onto the top of the roof.

"Oh, Laurie, I'm so sorry." Nina said and put her arm around the other girls' shoulder. Laurie straightened up. Calming her, to think rationally.

"So where are they?" Laurie asked.

"Maybe someone found them and took them to the hospital?" Nina suggested.

"So let's go check the hospital." Laurie stated. Both girls turned and ran for the Mustang, rushing back down the dirt road.

Keith and Cassie had just stood up in the grove and saw Nina's car go by. They both yelled and tried to get the girls attention, but they were too far away for them to hear. Cassie reached out and put her arm around Keith's waist and they started walking slowly.

"You know if I am going to continue to hang around you, I think we need to take precautions, like an emergency kit in the car. You know bandages, blankets, flares and food." Keith joked with her.

"You think you are so funny. You, sir, are not a nice knight. Picking on the damsel in distress is not cool." Cassie told him.

"But you seem to be in distress more than the normal damsel." Keith replied.

"And who's been telling you false tales about me being a normal damsel?" Cassie teased him.

"Then I think you should have to wear a warning label." Keith taunted her back.

"You'd better be nice to me or I'll make you walk back by yourself." Cassie said.

"Now you are just being mean." Keith said.

"I'm sorry, you are right." She said giving his waist a hug.

"Come on, I'll race you to the highway." Keith teased her. Cassie laughed and hugged him again. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Now that would have been a nice way to keep me warm earlier." Cassie said.

"Why didn't you suggest that earlier instead of falling asleep on me?" Keith asked.

"Hey, I'm a good girl, I am." Cassie laughed. "Besides in your condition, you can't spare the extra breath. I told you I am expecting a raincheck."

"Raincheck, you owe me a few of those." Keith reminded her.

"You are just too cute." She said. They continued limping down the road.

Nina and Laurie pulled up in front of the emergency room doors. They ran into the door and stopped by the admittance clerk.

"Do you have either a Keith Partridge or Cassandra Larsen admitted into the hospital?" Laurie asked.

"I'm sorry but we haven't had any admittance at all tonight. Are they missing?" the nurse asked.

"Yes ma'am, we found their car wrecked, so this was our next thought." Laurie replied.

"So your next stop should be the police station, they can start a search." The nurse told them.

"Yes ma'am, thank you, we'll go right there." Nina said. "Laurie we have to call your mom and let her know that we found the car. Do you have to mention the blood?"

"I'm not going to mention the blood." Laurie agreed with Nina.

The two girls went to the phone and called Mrs. Partridge before heading out to the police department.

"Hello?" Shirley answered on the first ring.

"Mom? We found the car, but not Keith or Cassie, we called to let you know we checked at the hospital and are now heading out for the police station." Laurie updated her mom.

"You don't think they were hurt do you?" Shirley asked

"They weren't at the hospital, so that's a good sign, right?" Laurie hedged.

'Okay, Laurie, just hurry and find them, it's getting cold outside." Shirley pleaded with her daughter. "You be careful, too."

"We'll find them." Laurie promised and released the line.

Keith and Cassie were sitting on the side of the road. They had decided to stay close enough to either hide or flag down the vehicle. Cassie was really getting worried about Keith. He was hardly able to walk at all and he was starting to cough, she was afraid that he had punctured a lung. And she was trying hard not to think about his leg, she was sure all the walking wasn't helping his leg. She thought his pants leg felt sticky when she accidentally brushed up against it.

"Are you doing okay, Keith?" Cassie asked him.

"Cold, I'm really cold." Keith mumbled.

"I know I am too, I guess you'll have to force yourself to get closer to me." Cassie teased him.

"Such torture you put me through, but I'll just make myself take one for the team." Keith said as he scooted closer to her.

"Yes it is torture for me too, having you so close to me." Cassie laughed up at him. "Now be quiet handsome, and keep me warm."

"I could think of other ways to keep you warm, but don't know if I have the energy for it." Keith admitted.

"When we get out of this I am definitely going to remember all these promises." Cassie told him.

"Really?" Keith teased her.

"Really, Really, now be quiet, so we can hear if a car is coming." Cassie ordered.

Keith just pulled her closer under his arm.

Nina and Laurie pulled up in front of the police station, got out of the car and ran up the steps. There was a sergeant at the front desk.

"My brother and his …er… girlfriend went for a drive. They were supposed to be back by 11. When they didn't come back on time, we went looking for them. We found the car overturned on a dirt road with bl..blood on the drivers side." Laurie took a deep breath.

"They had gone down the dirt road that is the make out spot." Nina added.

"Okay, what are their names?" The sergeant requested as he pulled out the report form.

"Keith Partridge and Cassandra Larsen." Nina told him.

"Cassandra Larsen?" the sergeant reached for the phone. "Captain? Is Rick still here? I have someone up front asking about Cassandra Larsen." The sergeant was listening to what the captain was telling him. "Okay I will do that, sir." He hung up the phone and turned to the girls. "The captain wants to speak to you and he'll be right down. Can you just sit down right over there." And he motioned to the chairs in the corner of the room. The went to sit down, wondering what was going on that the Captain needed to speak with them.


	21. Chapter 21

The girls didn't have long to wait, before a group of men came down the stairs. They looked around and spotted the two girls and walked over to them.

"Hi! My name is Rick; I was working for Cassie's dad. You told the sergeant that you know where Cassie's car is located?"

"Yes, we found it overturned, but did not find Keith or Cassie, just a lot of blood." Nina told him.

"Would you be able to show us where it is? We've been informed by a source that we have in custody that they may have sustained serious injuries and may be tied to a tree near that car. It would be best if we found them as soon as possible." Rick informed them.

"Tied to a tree? But why?" Laurie asked.

"I promise to tell you everything later, but right now we have to concentrate on finding Keith and Cassie as soon as possible. Their lives may depend on our finding them soon." Rick told her.

Everyone left through the front of the building. Nina and Laurie took off in the Mustang with three police cruisers following with lights and sirens going. Both girls were quiet the whole trip, immersed in their own thoughts of what Rick had told them, of Cassie and Keith tied to a tree and scared because their lives might be in danger.

They had just pulled onto the dirt road, Keith and Cassie heard them coming and stood up to wave them down. When they saw the first car coming they started hollering but knew they weren't being heard over the sirens. Cassie knew they wouldn't be seen on the side of the road and she knew Keith needed help soon, she could tell he was getting weaker by the minute. She started to move to the edge of the road, but Keith grabbed her arm.

"Don't. They won't see you and you'll get run over." Keith told her.

"I'll be careful. We can't let them pass us by. We have to get you to the hospital now, I know you have been trying to hide it from me, but you are still loosing blood from you leg and coughing, maybe from a punctured lung. And I am scared." Cassie said slowly removing his hand off her arm.

"You'll be careful? This from someone that can't walk up a staircase, without falling?" Keith teased her.

"I'll be extra careful." Cassie told him.

She turned and walked to the edge of the road, she turned to smile back at Keith. She stepped out right on the edge of the road and waved her arms. She could see that the cars were not slowing. She moved a little further out into the road.

"Cassie." Keith said worriedly.

"They'll see me before they hit me." Cassie told him. Keith took a step towards her.

"NO!" Cassie yelled at him, she went to turn back around and tripped landing in the path of the oncoming cars.

"Cassie!" Keith screamed.

"Don't you dare move!" Cassie screamed at him, as she tried to scramble to her feet. She had just made it to her feet and thought she was clear of the cars, when the Mustang clipped her on the side, sending her flying through the air.

"Cassie!" Keith screamed and ran to her lying in the grass.

Nina was driving as fast as was safe on an unlit dirt road, the thought of Keith and Cassie's lives being on the line, spurring her on. She thought she saw movement on the passengers' side of the car and then heard a thunk noise on that side of the car. She slammed on the brakes hoping the police cars would stop in time and not hit her. She was in luck that they were far enough back to stop.

"Did you hear that noise?" She asked Laurie in alarm.

"Yeah, I think you hit something, I thought I saw it tossed to the side of the road." Laurie answered.

Nina and Laurie got out of the car and started walking back the way they came, trying to find what they hit. Rick came running up from one of the cruisers.

"What are we stopping for? I don't see the car." Rick demanded.

"I hit something." Nina explained to him.

"We don't have time for this." Rick started to say, then paused, to yell back at the police cruisers. "Shut off the sirens." He looked back at Nina. "You hear that?"

Everyone was quiet and they then could hear someone calling "Cassie". They all took off running for the sound; they found Keith leaning over Cassie prone body. Rick caught Nina in his arms as she screamed "Cassie?" and started to run to her friend.

"No. No. No." she moaned into his shoulder. " I hit Cassie?' Nina collapsed at Rick's feet sobbing. "Is she alive?" she asked Rick. He looked at her in sympathy.

"I'll go see, you stay here." He told her, as he did not know how much damage getting hit by the car had done. He turned to one of the officers, "Check on the progress of the ambulance it should already be on the way."

Laurie had run over to Keith's side. She saw blood all over him, but wasn't sure which was his and which was Cassie's as she was covered in blood also.

"Keith, are you alright?" She asked him, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you see if the police have a blanket in their car?" Keith asked.

Keith wanted to pull Cassie into his arms, but knew he shouldn't move her. She looked like a little broken doll lying there in the dirt.

"I told her not to go onto the road but she was worried about me." Keith said brokenly.

"It'll be okay, we have an ambulance almost here." Rick said as he came to stand over Keith. "Here's the blanket you asked for and I brought one for you too."

"Thanks." Keith took the blankets and covered Cassie, trying to keep her warm. The other he draped over his own shoulders. He sat down in the grass beside Cassie holding her hand waiting for the ambulance to appear.

It wasn't long before they heard the ambulance coming down the road. It pulled up behind Nina's Mustang. They brought the stretcher over and carefully placed Cassie on the stretcher. Then assisted Keith up into the ambulance and took off for the hospital.

Rick walked over to Nina and helped her off the ground where she had been sitting.

"You mustn't blame yourself, none of us could have seen her in the dark." Rick consoled her.

"She's my best friend." Nina sobbed.

"That doesn't give you magical powers to see in the dark, sweetie. Come with me, we have to make sure your car is able to be driven before we go back." Rick told her.

Rick walked over to the front fender and found not a mark on the car.

"Are you sure you hit her? There is no evidence of a hit." He said.

"I heard the thunk sound." Nina said starting to cry again.

"You stay right here, I'll be back in a second." Rick told the two girls.

He walked over to one of the police cruisers to tell them he was going with the girls as they were too upset and he didn't feel safe letting them drive home. They agreed and took off. Rick walked back to the Mustang.

"Would you look at that, they just drove off and left me. Would you be able to give me a lift back?" Rick smiled at Nina.

She saw exactly what he was doing and really appreciated it. She smiled back at him and decided to play along.

"Not only will be get you back to town, I'll let you drive the Mustang back. It seems to be a car most of the men like." Nina said.

"So you've had a lot of men driving your car?" He teased her.

"Just a few, but if you don't want to…." She trailed off.

"No, it will be my honor." He hurriedly answered.

"We need to get Keith and Laurie's mom and let my uncle know what happened as he'll be able to get in touch with Cassie's father. Do you know where the Perez compound is?" she asked Rick.

"Everyone knows where the Perez mansion is, but I've never heard it referred to as the compound." Rick said.

"It's a family joke, compound as in prison." Nina told him as she let Laurie climb into the back seat and then she sat down in the front seat of her Mustang.

It was a short trip; the guard waved them through when he saw Nina in the front seat. Laurie got out of the car to go get her mom updated. Rick and Nina took off to find her uncle. They had agreed to meet back at the Mustang in 20 minutes.

Laurie walked into the suite and Shirley stood up from the chair that she had been waiting in all evening.

"Did you find them?" She asked.

"Yes, we found them and they are being taken to the hospital. I really don't know how badly injured either one is. We came back to get you first." Laurie told her.

"Thank you, I'll be ready in a minute. Wait! What about Danny, Tracy, and Chris? I can't leave them here alone." Shirley said.

"I forgot, Nina is going to send one of the family nanny's over here." Laurie told her mom. "Go ahead and get ready and I'll listen for the nanny. Nina went to tell her uncle so he can get Cassie's father over here. We don't know how bad she was as she was unconscious." Laurie said.

"What?! What happened?" Shirley asked.

"Cassie was on the side of the road trying to get our attention but we didn't see her and she got it by the car. We don't know anything about her condition that's why Nina is in such a rush to get to the hospital. She's very upset that he hit her best friend with her car. We have a really cool guy named Rick that has been very helpful, keeping Nina from breaking down. He's with her right now. But I am distracting you, go get ready." She told her mom.

The Nanny came and introduced herself and assured Shirley that she would watch the children and would contact her at the hospital if any problems occurred. Shirley and Laurie went to wait in the Mustang. It was only a few moments later that Nina and Rick arrived and they left for the hospital.

They entered the hospital through the same emergency doors they had entered the first time they had been there. The same clerk was behind the counter and recognized them.

"Good for you. I see that you found your friends. They arrived just a little while ago." She said.

"Yes, ma'am, we went to go get Keith's mom. Can you tell me how they are doing?" Nina asked.

"Your young man is being prepped for surgery. They've already done x-rays and he has some broken ribs, a punctured lung and then they have to get the bullet out of his leg." The clerk told them.

Shirley had been standing behind the girls listening to all that the clerk was telling them in shock. She knew she had to sit down. She reached for the chair beside her, before she fell down. Laurie saw her sit down.

"Mom! Are you alright?" Laurie said in alarm.

"I think someone needs to tell me exactly what went on this evening to cause all those injuries to your brother." Shirley said.

"I think that would be me, Mrs. Partridge. My name is Rick, I work for Cassie's father." He went on to describe everything that had happened from that morning. When Keith saved Cassie from him turning her over to Jake until finding Cassie and Keith on the side of the road.

"I'm sorry for my part in this, I tried to make amends to Cassie by assisting the police in capturing Jake. But I'll be begging for forgiveness from all of you for the rest of my life. Not that Cassie's dad will let me live long once he gets hold of me." Rick admitted.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Rick, I don't know that anyone wouldn't have done the same thing knowing a maniac was after you and you said you thought she'd have time to contact her dad. I'm sure Cassie will forgive you as I have." Shirley assured him.

"If I haven't killed her." Nina said quietly sitting down next to Shirley, who put her arm around Nina to comfort her.

"Ma'am have they said anything about the condition of Cassandra Larsen?" Laurie asked the clerk.

"Sorry they are still examining her." She answered.

"Can we see Keith before he goes into surgery?" Shirley asked.

"Let me go check." The clerk got up and went into the back. She was back within a minute. "Come on through, he's in Triage 3." She told them.

"I hate how hospitals smell." Nina said quietly while walking next to Laurie.

"Me too!" Laurie agreed, trying not to breathe deeply.

They found Triage 3 right around the first corner. Keith was lying on the gurney, he looked like he was asleep, but he seemed to sense they had entered his room, because he opened his one eye that wasn't swollen shut. Tears came to Shirley's eyes as she saw the condition her son was in. She walked up to his side and leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Oh, Keith." Was all she said.

"I'll be alright, mom, no permanent damage." He tried to laugh, but started to cough. She could tell it hurt him to cough.

"Just try to be quiet, okay?" Shirley said to him.

"Have you heard anything about Cassie? I've asked everyone that has come in here, and no one will tell me anything. I threatened to not go to surgery until I found out and the doctor said he would just get parental permission. I wonder if someone told them about my mother?" Keith turned to look at Laurie.

"What? Hey! I wasn't even here, we went to pick up mom." Laurie defended herself.

"And what about your mother?" Shirley demanded.

"That she is a loving mother who takes excellent care of her children." Keith told her.

"That's what I thought." She said smiling at him, lovingly.

The nurse came in and said it was time for Keith to go to surgery. Shirley squeezed his hand.

"I love you. I will find out about Cassie while you are in surgery." Shirley promised him.

"Thanks mom." Keith told her. "I truly like her."

"I know. We'll be out here waiting for you." Shirley told him. They watched him be wheeled off to surgery. When he was out of sight, Shirley turned around with a determined look on her face. She walked out the door to find the doctor on duty.


	22. Chapter 22

Shirley had decided that what Keith needed the most was to know how Cassie was doing and she was going to have the information to give him when he came out of surgery. She walked up to the first doctor.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to find out information on Cassandra Larsen." She asked him.

"Are you related?" he answered

"No, she is my son's girlfriend and they were injured together." She replied.

"I can only release information to family members. Now if you'll excuse me?" he attempted to walk off.

"Look, I know your protocols but this girl is all alone in this country, her father is in Australia, he was depending on us to watch over his daughter. She has no immediate family here but she has us. And my son wants to know how she is doing." Shirley said firmly.

"Since her father is not available, I suppose it would be okay to let you know. She has a large gash on her forehead and she lost a lot of blood. She has a dislocated hip and shoulder and a couple of cracked ribs. Our main issue is that she has a concussion and has not come to yet. We are taking her upstairs for a CAT scan shortly, we'll be able to know more about her true condition then." The doctor told her.

"Are you telling me she is in a coma?" Shirley asked in alarm.

"No, ma'am, I'm saying she has a concussion and until she wakes up no one knows what is going on in her brain, so we do the CAT scan but it will be mostly waiting now." He replied. "But I would suggest that someone contact her father and get him to this country as soon as possible."

"He's being contacted, I'll find out how soon he'll be here and let you know." Shirley answered absentmindedly. She was thinking this was not the news that she wanted to tell Keith. "Will you let us know as soon as you have information from the CAT scan?" She asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as possible." And the doctor walked off.

Shirley was scared for Cassie. She walked down the hall to look for Nina and Rick. She did not want to be the bearer of bad news but Nina needed to know. She went to the waiting room and found the two dark heads leaning together talking quietly.

"Nina, did your uncle ever get in touch with Cassie's dad?" Shirley asked.

"I'm not sure, he said he was going to before we left. Why?" She stood up scared all of sudden. Rick stood up and put his arm around Nina for support. "You know something about Cassie's condition? Please tell me, Mrs. Partridge." Nina said fearfully.

"She hasn't come to yet, dear, they're taking her for a CAT scan right now." Shirley told her.

"She's in a coma?" Nina asked.

"No that 's what I asked also and the doctor said it was not a coma, she has a concussion and we just have to wait until she wakes up. He wouldn't hazard a guess but he did say we needed her father here." Shirley replied.

"I'll call my uncle and check." Nina said, with tears rolling down her face. "I did this, I am the reason Cassie is lying in there, some best friend I am." She said.

"Come on, we've had this discussion before, now cheer up, you won't be doing Cassie any good by falling apart. Look we'll drive out to your uncle's and ask him in person, you need to get away from the hospital and we won't hear anything about Cassie for awhile yet. And that will give us a chance to check up on the youngest partridges so Mrs. Partridge will have less to worry about." He smiled over at Shirley.

"Thank you, Rick, I don't know what we'd do without you." Shirley said with a smile.

"You probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. I have lots to make up for." He said.

"Now who is being depressing?" Nina asked him. "Come on, before we give you the butt kicking you keep asking for." Nina grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and over towards the Mustang. Shirley laughed, as the last she saw of Rick was him waving goodbye as Nina dragged him across the parking lot. She turned and started back to the surgery waiting room where she would have to tell Laurie what she had found out and then hopefully better news would come available before Keith got out of surgery. Hopefully Cassie would wake up soon.

Rick and Nina arrived at the mansion and went straight to her Uncles office. Luckily he was still there.

"Uncle, thank goodness you are here." Nina said when she opened his door.

"And where else would I be, niece, this is my office after all." He said smiling at her.

"I don't know, I am not thinking clearly." She walked over to him and he took her into his arms and hugged her tight to him.

"Thank you for watching over my niece, we are in your debt." Nina's uncle said over her head to Rick.

"It was my pleasure, your niece is nice to be around. I feel sort of responsible for all that went on. But I would ask a favor of you. Cassie's car was left out on the road that we found them on. Could you have someone go get it? I don't know what condition it is in as I was told it flipped a couple of times." Rick told him.

"It is upside down, resting on its roof." Nina added.

Nina's uncle looked at the two of them for a moment and then smiled.

"I have a better idea, we'll just get rid of that car, she wouldn't feel comfortable driving it anyway. Why don't the two of you go pick out a new car for her? Something a little less wild, yes?" Her uncle suggested.

"Uncle, you are the best." Nina said excitedly and hugged him tighter.

"I agree with your niece, sir, you are exceptional." Rick added.

"Now I know you did not leave your friend's side to come all this way to give me hugs and talk cars. So what else can I do to help?" her uncle asked.

"Uncle, did you get in touch with Cassie's father? She's not doing well and they want him here." Nina said quietly.

"I couldn't find a flight going out last night." Nina's uncle began to say. Nina looked up in horror at her uncle. "Now don't look at me that way, if you'd let me finish, my favorite niece, I was going to tell you that I sent my own private jet to get him." He said with a smile for her.

"Oh, uncle, I do love you so. And I am your only niece." She laughed.

"So that makes you my favorite." He teased her. "Now get back to the hospital and I'll have the car taken care of."

"Uncle, I don't have to go pick out a car for Cassie, I know the perfect car for her. I want her to have a Mustang like mine, but in Yellow. Mag wheels and the fancy paint job, just like mine. Can you do that for her?" Nina asked.

"I'll have my mechanic handle it, he's seen your car and will know what to order. Is that alright with you?" he asked her in jest.

"You are the best." Nina said again.

"Maybe I should get that in writing for the next time you are mad at me?" her uncle teased. "Okay, enough of this frivolity, you need to get going. I will take care of everything, you needn't worry about anything." Her uncle assured her.

"Yes and thank you so much." Rick said and grabbed Nina's hand to help peel her off of her uncle. "Come on, favorite niece, lets get going."

Rick and Nina did not forget to stop by the Partridge suite to check on the other kids. They were happy to see Nina. She explained to them that Keith and Cassie had been in an accident and that their mother was at the hospital with them and would be home as soon as possible. The kids assured her that they were having fun with the nanny and to tell their mom not to worry. After she was satisfied that all was good with the Partridges, they left the suite to go back to the hospital. Stopping on the way to pick up fresh coffee and doughnuts. They went straight up to the surgery waiting room.

"Oh! Coffee. Bless you both." Shirley said taking a cup.

"Heard anything new?" Nina asked.

"Not yet. Keith has been in surgery for a long time. I'm really getting worried. And Cassie's doctor had not come up here to tell us anything new, so Laurie went to check on her. What about Cassie's father?" Shirley asked.

"My uncle sent his private jet to pick him up as there wasn't any flights available." Nina said.

"Your uncle has been a godsend in all this mess." Shirley told Nina.

"Yes and he's going to make arrangement to have Cassie's car hauled off and is going to get her a new Mustang like mine as he didn't think she's want to drive the corvette ever again." Nina said. "I do wish Laurie would come back soon with some news of Cassie."

Rick came across the room to sit on the edge of Nina's chair. Nina reached up and took his hand without even thinking about what she was doing. Shirley smiled.

"You want me to go see if they'll tell me? I could fib and say I was her brother." Rick offered.

"Let's just see if they talk to Laurie first before we resort to fibbing, as you call it." Shirley replied smiling.

They all sat in silence, slowly drinking coffee and nibbling on doughnuts.

"I hope you saved some for me?" Laurie said coming in the door. "I could smell doughnuts down the hall, I was hoping they were in this room."

"Of course we saved you some." Shirley assured her. "What did you learn about Cassie?"

"She woke up for a few minutes, but they won't allow anyone in to see her, and they won't give us any more information until her father gets here." Laurie said.

"That should be soon, my uncle is flying him in." Nina said. "It worries me that all of sudden they will not talk to us."

"Not really, dear, I kind of forced the issue last night. The doctor did not want to talk to me then. I really didn't want to tell Keith that she was not awake yet." Shirley admitted.

"Well I hope her father gets here soon." Nina said.

"Not me, I'll be the one in the hospital when he finishes with me." Rick admitted.

"He'll have to go through us first." Nina stated. "I did more damage to his daughter than you did." Nina said lowering her head.

"Nina, I'll make you a deal, lets not have our 'who's to blame' competition right now. I promise after this is over, we'll set down and figure out who's more to blame, you or me. Or better yet, let's have Cassie decide for us." He joked.

"You are one silly man." Nina said smiling.

Silence fell over the room as they continued to wait on Keith's doctor to appear. It was another 30 minutes before he finally appeared in the doorway. Everyone stood up, Shirley walked towards him.

"Is he okay? It seemed to take so long." She asked.

"Yes, he is doing fine. We had a bit more work repairing the lung that the rib had punctured than we had counted on. All the walking he did after the injuries did not help. We had to hunt for the bullet as it had entered an artery and been in the leg for such a length of time that it had started to travel, it took several x-rays to locate. He'll be in recovery for awhile and then he'll be moved to a private room. You'll be able to see him in, I'd say about an hour and half or maybe a little longer than that, but he won't be fully awake, even then. What I would suggest is that you go home freshen up, take a nap as I know you have been up all night and then come back. We will call you if anything happens." The doctor assured her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Shirley said. "Now that we know he'll be okay." She started to leave but turned back to face the doctor. "Have you heard anything about Cassandra Larsen? She was injured with Keith and he was asking about her."

"I only heard that she woke for a few minutes and has some memory loss, but as I just got out of surgery and only overheard a little. But I will see what else I can find out for you, we don't need Keith worrying about anything except getting better himself." He told Shirley and left out the door.

Shirley stood there in shock, not daring to turn to look at Nina's face, but when she heard the young girl crying again, she slowly turned around to find Nina in Rick's arms. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Nina, she's awake and he just said some memory loss, he didn't know if it was permanent or even how much of a memory loss." Shirley tried to comfort her. "Come on, we all need to go home. We'll all freshen up and feel better. All of you must be exhausted, maybe you should take a nap before coming back up here."" Shirley said. "Rick you can use Keith's room in our suite. Nina, you shouldn't be alone right now, you can go grab some things from your apartment and come back to our suite with us. Now I don't want to hear any arguments from either of you. Rick, will you drive us back to the compound?" Shirley asked.

"I'd be honored but as it is Nina's car...." he looked toward Nina.

"You heard mom, so get to it mister." Nina smiled and went to hug Shirley. "I forgot how nice is was to have a mom to take charge. Both Cassie and I lost our moms in a car crash, years ago."

"You both lost your moms at the same time?" Shirley asked.

"Same car crash. Our parents had been friends long before we were born. My dad used to joke that I was to have been a boy and marry Cassie. That way the families would be merged. But after the accident Nina's dad moved them back to Australia." Nina told her.

"So, I'll just have a couple more children around. Let's get a move on or you'll all be grounded." Shirley laughed.

Rick pulled the car around and they all piled in. After reaching the mansion, Shirley and Laurie headed for their suite, Shirley turned before entering the door, "Rick, will you go with Nina to make sure she gets her things and makes it back to our suite? I'll have a pair of Keith's jeans and a shirt for you to wear when you get out of the shower." She asked.

"You don't have to do that." Rick protested. "I have clothes back at my apartment."

"You're not at your apartment, now are you?" Shirley questioned. "So you can borrow some of Keith's clothes until you go pick up some of your own."

"Yes ma'am." He agreed meekly.

Rick and Nina went off towards her apartment. Shirley smiled as she heard them teasing each other as they walked off.

"Ah! She told you." Nina teased him.

"You got yours earlier." He teased back. As they entered the apartment they were laughing.

"Who is this young man and why is he coming into your apartment without a chaperone?" Nina's dad asked.

"Daddy!" Nina screamed and flung herself into her fathers' arms.

"Hello to you too." He said smiling, putting her down on the floor. "And the boy?" not to be distracted.

"This is Rick." She held her hand out for him to come to her, which he did nervously. "He's working for Cassie's dad and the police department. He's been helping us find Cassie and Keith Partridge. Mrs. Partridge asked him to come here so I wouldn't be alone getting my clothes. We're supposed to go back to her suite. You have to come with us and meet her, dad, she is so cool." Nina told her dad.

"Sounds like a very nice woman, I wouldn't mind meeting her and thank her for taking care of my daughter." He said.

"You will get to meet her in just a minute, let me just grab my clothes and we'll go. She'll send out a search party if we don't get there soon." Nina laughed.

"Aren't you even going to ask why I'm here," he asked her.

"No, my favorite uncle probably called you to let you know I needed you. He has been fantastic, almost as good as you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then turned to go into the bedroom to grab her things.

"Is she always like that?" Rick asked him.

"Yes, like a butterfly flitting from flower to flower. Do you two know each other?" He asked.

"No sir, I only met her last night when she came into the police station for help. I just hung around to be driver and tear towel." Rick explained.

"He's lying to you dad, he has been much more than a driver and a tear towel. He has taken care of not just myself but Mrs. Partridge, we don't know what we would have done without him." Nina told her father.

"Thank you for being there for her. Come on you two let's go meet this paragon, Mrs. Partridge." He said.


	23. Chapter 23

They walked slowly to the suite. Mrs. Partridge herself answered her knock.

"Mrs. Partridge, I'd like you to meet my father, Mr. Raoul Perez." Nina introduced her dad.

"Another Mr. Perez? Pleased to meet you, won't you come in? Would you like a cup of coffee?" Shirley offered, then turned to Nina. "And you young lady go in the room to the right and take a shower. Get in bed, we'll wake you in time to get ready to go back up to the hospital." Shirley pushed her toward the door mentioned. Then she turned to face Rick.

"I know, me next, just point out the direction." Rick said with a smile. Shirley pointed at the room Keith had been sleeping in.

"Clothes are laid out on the bed." Shirley said to him and then faced Nina's dad. "Now for that coffee, why don't we go into the kitchen where we'll be more comfortable." She led the way. Mr. Perez smiled and followed her.

"You sure got those kids moving." He said with a smile.

"I have five of my own, what's a few more?" Shirley said.

"Nina hasn't had a mom figure around for a while now." He admitted.

"Yes, she told me how her mother died." Shirley replied.

"She did?" he sounded shocked. "I'm really surprised, she won't even talk to me about her mother."

"Well it was in the heat of ordering them around and she hasn't slept since sometime yesterday. So I guess her defenses were down." Shirley laughed.

"You are very modest, Mrs. Partridge, but I have a feeling it's just because you are a very good person and Nina felt the love your showed her and responded to you." He told her.

"Since we'll be sharing your daughter, maybe you should call me Shirley?" she told him.

"Shirley it is and you should call me Raoul."

They sat there for an hour just sharing children stories and catching up on San Pueblo news. When the phone rang.

"Excuse me." Shirley went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Shirley listened to the person on the other side of the line. "Okay, we'll be leaving in 30 minutes." And she hung up the phone. She walked back over to Raoul. "That was your brother letting us know that Cassie's father is landing and will be at the hospital in about 45 minutes. You want to wake up Rick while I go get the two girls?"

"Two girls?" he asked.

"I had sent my daughter Laurie to bed earlier, that's why you didn't get to meet her yet, she was out with the other two all night long." Shirley explained.

"So Nina and this boy Rick weren't alone all night long?" he asked in relief.

"No Raoul, Laurie was with them the whole time, nothing to worry about, though to warn you I do think they are greatly attracted to each other." she warned him.

"I'll face that later, much later I hope." He laughed as he went to wake up Rick.

They made it to the hospital before Cassie's father by only 5 minutes. He arrived in a Limousine of Mr. Perez. Even though they had been anxious to go see Keith they had waited to meet Cassie's father. As he came in the hospital, Nina and her father went over to him.

"Sorry to have to see you again under these circumstances" Nina's father said.

"Good to see you though, Raoul. Where is Cassie?" he asked.

"She's still in Triage, Nina and I will take you back, but first I want to introduce you to some people." And he walked over to Mrs. Partridge and Laurie. "This is Mrs. Partridge and Laurie, her son Keith was with Cassie when Jake found them. He's been in surgery all morning and they were just going up to see him again but waited to meet you." Nina's father told him.

"Hello Mrs. Partridge, I'm really sorry about all this mess. I'm sure we can set down and get to know each other better, but just as you want to go see your son, I'm anxious to see my daughter, so we'll leave the getting to know each for later, okay?" he said

"Yes, I'd like that especially as I think our children truly like each other, please let us know how Cassie is doing? Keith keeps asking but they have not told him. He is so very worried, he was going to hold off his surgery until they told him but we made him go" she told him.

"I'll come to his room as soon as I have something to tell him, it's the least I can do." Cassie's dad promised.

They took off for different parts of the hospital. Shirley, Laurie, Rick and Nina went up to Keith's room and Nina's dad went with Mr. Larsen to see Cassie.

Mr. Larsen walked over to the clerk and introduced himself and requested to see his daughter. The nurse showed them to Triage 2. He stopped in the doorway. He could see his daughter lying on the gurney. Thankfully they had attempted to clean her up, he could still see some blood on her and it was all over the floor. He took a deep breath, pasted a big smile on his face and stepped into the room. She had her eyes closed. He looked over at the nurse at the side counter; she smiled back at him and offered to go get her doctor. He slowly walked to the edge of her bed, with Raoul hanging back in the doorway to give him some privacy. His heart was beating fast, he felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Cassie?" He called her name lightly. He saw her eyes move but not open. The doctor came into the room; Raoul followed her into the room and over to Mr. Larsen.

"I'm Doctor Rhoda Nelson." She held out her hand and he shook it. "She did wake up for a few moments earlier, but did not know where she was or how she got here. We completed CAT scans and are waiting for the results. Most people injured do not remember how they were injured, we will know more after we get the test results back. We are having her moved to her own room now."

"What injuries does she have?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I did not realize you hadn't been told. She has a dislocated shoulder and hip, the large gash on her forehead required 26 stitches, but I don't think there will be any scar. Our main worry is the concussion and possibility of memory loss. But like I said we wouldn't know anything definite until we get the CAT scan results back and she has to wake up. Do you have any other questions for me?" Dr. nelson asked.

"No, I understand that it's mostly waiting now, I am going to Keith Partridge's room now, will you let me know when she is settled in her own room?" he asked.

"Of course, we will let you know as soon as possible." She promised.

He leaned over and gave her another light kiss on the cheek, she didn't even realize he was there. He felt tears come to his eyes, he turned away to lead the way out to the hall. As soon as he got to the hall he leaned on the wall and lowered his head. Raoul came up beside him and put his arm around his friends' shoulder.

"She'll be fine." He assured his friend.

"I know, it's just that I can't lose her. She's all I've got left." He replied.

"You won't lose her. The doctor did not do the gloom and doom speech." Raoul told him.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" he asked his friend.

"I hope not, Nina takes care of me and I am the child in the family." He laughed. "So when are you moving back here to help me terrorize the town like we used to?"

"You tease. But Cassie has been begging me to move back here, she said I would save a bundle on phone calls alone. She doesn't like it in Australia anymore. She wants to be with Nina. And she had already told me about this American boy, Keith. I think he might be the one. She has always stayed away from the guys, I never had to worry about her, and now she meets this boy and all she can talk about is Keith this and Keith that. So take me to meet this Keith." He requested.

Everyone looked up when he walked into the room. Shirley reached over and took Keith's hand.

"Honey, this is Cassie's dad." Shirley told him, as Cassie's dad walked over to his bed.

"Hi, so you're the Keith I've been hearing so much about." He held his hand out to shake Keith's hand. "It looks like Jake did a job on you. I'm sorry you had to get involved in this mess." He glanced over at Rick, "You an I are going to talk later." He told Rick.

Rick grimaced and answered "Yes, Sir." Nina went over to Rick's side and faced Mr. Larsen.

"You have been like an uncle all my life, so I want you to know that Rick has been taking care of me all night long and if you hurt him in any way, you will have to live the rest of your life with me not speaking to you, ever!" Nina threatened.

"Okay, I get the message, young lady, and I promise I'll leave off Rick. Just for you. He couldn't be doing that badly, as everyone is very defensive that I don't hurt him. So I guess, Rick, if you had done something you shouldn't have, then you must have made it up to everyone. The only vote left will be Cassie's. And we'll have to wait for that." He replied.

"She's awake?" Keith asked.

"They said she woke for only a few minutes but didn't know where she was or why she was here. They are in the process of moving her to her own room right now. All they are telling me right now is she has a concussion and we has to wake up." He answered Keith.

"But she will wake up?" Keith asked.

"They are not promising anything, they've done all the test and we are waiting for results and Cassie has to do her part by waking up. I am just happy they have not said the word coma, which they might say after we get the CAT scan results back.

Shirley walked over to Keith's side and took his hand once again.

"It'll be alright. At least she woke up a few minutes, that has to be a good sign." Shirley assured him. Keith just smiled at her, but he had a bad feeling. "You know we're going to go see if Cassie is in her room yet. We'll leave you to get some sleep. We'll be back in a couple of hours and hopefully we'll have better news for you."

"Thanks, mom, I am getting tired." Keith said behind a yawn. She laughed at him. Leaned over and kissed his cheek.

They found that the doctors had made an exception and placed Cassie's room two down from Keith's. As they were walking down to her room, the doctor was coming down the hall to speak with Mr. Larsen.

"Ah, Mr. Larsen, I was coming to find you. I have the results back from the CAT scan. Would you mind coming with me, there is a consulting room right around the corner." The doctor told him.

Mr. Larsen followed him to the room mentioned. They sat down at the table provided and the doctor spread out the CAT scan results on the table.

"First I want to point out this swelling on your daughters brain. I have already prescribed medication that should bring down the swelling, but that is the main reason she is not able to stay awake. Once we get the swelling down, she should be able to wake up. As for if she has actual memory loss we will not know until she completely wakes up. If the medication works as it should the swelling should be down by tomorrow night."

"Still not calling this a coma?" he asked.

"No, if the swelling goes down and she still does not wake up, then we'll be facing coma. But people come out of coma's." the doctor assured him.

"I like that you tell it like it is and in plain English. Thank you." He told her.

"You keep up the faith and be patient. We'll know what's going on tomorrow evening. Is there anything else I can answer for you right now?" she asked.

"No. I'll go tell everyone else what is going on, and get them to go home and rest until tomorrow." He told the doctor.

"Yes I meant to tell you that a Mr. Perez has already hired a private nurse to stay in her room around the clock. So you will be free to move around and if anything occurs you will be contacted." The doctor informed him.

"Thank you, if you need me, I'll be out at the Perez mansion." He told her. "I'll leave the number with the nurse."

He walked back down the hall where everyone was waiting outside of Cassie's room. He told them all that the doctor had told him.

"Raoul, can we go back to your brothers house? I need to thank him for all he's done. The doctor just told me that he hired a nurse to watch Cassie while I went to sleep. Your family has done more for me…" he reached over and pulled Raoul into his arms.

"You are our family, Sam." He told Cassie's dad. "Let's go get something to eat and get some sleep, they'll call us if they need us. Mrs. Partridge, are you going to come back for awhile? We have the Limo outside; we can all ride back in comfort. Except for Nina and Rick I'm sure they'll take her Mustang."

"Yes, we'll take you up on that ride, just let me run back over and tell Keith that I'm going home for awhile. I'll meet you downstairs." She told them.

They left the hospital together; they didn't have long to wait for her. They drove home in the Limo with the Mustang following.

Shirley and Laurie went to the suite as soon as they got to the mansion. They had made arrangements for Rick to come sleep in Keith's room later that evening. As Shirley and Laurie came into the room, Danny, Chris and Tracy came running over to their mom. She told them how well that Keith was doing. As she was explaining all this to her children there was a knock on the door. Laurie went to answer it. One of Mr. Perez' manservant was at the door, he asked for Mrs. Partridge. Shirley got up slowly, she was exhausted. She went to the door as requested.

"I am Mrs. Partridge, how may I help you?" she asked.

"If you would come with me, Mr. Perez would like to speak with you, he is waiting in his office, please." The servant said.

Shirley nodded yes and turned to Laurie, "could you watch the kids just until I get back?"

"You don't want one of us to go with you?" she asked.

"There is nothing to fear from Mr. Perez, he has already done so much for us." She replied.

"You are right, and I'll watch the kids, I think we will all go to the pool, I could use a nice swim." Laurie told her mom.

"Oh, that sounds good, I think I'll join you when I get back." Shirley hugged her daughter and left out the door following the servant to Mr. Perez' office. As she walked into his office he came over to her and took both of her hands and kissed them.

"Mrs. Partridge, I am so sorry that you have had all this misfortune since coming to my house. I hope you don't mind but I spoke with your son's doctor and he advised me of all his injuries, Nina also advised me that you have to get back home soon as your childrens' schooling is starting a new semester. I might have an easy solution, if you will allow me to assist you." He told her.

"Mr. Perez, you have already done so much for both our families, I am afraid I shouldn't allow you to help us any more than you have." She replied.

"What I propose is that I have one of my drivers take your bus back to San Pueblo and I have my private jet fly you and your family back to San Pueblo, Keith would not be able to handle a 4 hour drive back in the bus, but the plane would be a smooth ride and I will have a nurse on board to make sure he will be perfectly safe. Or if you prefer you can contact the schools and let them know you can't make it back and you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want. This house is large enough. Whichever you decide."

"Mr. Perez, you have been so kind, I was worried about getting Keith back, if you really don't mind, I'll take the plane trip, when they release Keith. I'll never be able to repay you for all your kindness." Shirley told him with tears in her eyes.

"It makes me feel like I have repaid some of the agony my family caused to Keith earlier." He replied.

"Yes we have had quite a bit of excitement in one week, haven't we?" she laughed. "We have forgotten all about the earlier episode, I promise you."

"Thank you, so much for easing my mind." He told her.

"It's the least we can do for you, now if you don't mind I am going to go join my children in a relaxing swim in your pool." Shirley told him. "I'll let you know as soon as the doctor releases Keith."

"I'll have the jet on standby. You enjoy your swim and let me know if there is anything else I can help you with."

"I will."

Shirley hurried back to the suite, changed into a swimsuit and dived into the pool. She swam over to the side and Laurie joined her.

"So what did he want?" she asked her mom

"He offered the jet to fly us back home, so Keith won't have to suffer through a 4 hour drive in the bus and he has a driver that is going to drive the bus." She replied. "Now we just have to wait for Keith to be released.

"What about Cassie? Is he going to want to leave before she gets released?" Laurie asked.

"Most likely not, but depending on her condition, we might not be able to wait. I just hope he understands that I have to think of the whole family and not just the one." Shirley told Laurie quietly.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam Larsen sat by his daughters' bedside. He watched her hoping she would magically turn and look at him and he'd see her smile, saying 'hello daddy'. But that is not what he had been seeing for the last three days. All he saw was his beautiful daughter lying there like a tiny doll. It had been two days since the doctor had said the dreaded coma word. All depended on Cassie now, nothing left for the doctors to do except keep her healthy.

They were going to let Keith come see her today. He was sort of dreading that visit. The boy had already been through so much and to make him look at her in this comatose state would be torture for him. But his mother had requested that he be allowed, as she was going to make him go home. Their school session was to start in two days.

He stood up and walked to her bedside, he picked up her brush off of the bedside table and started to brush her hair. He wanted her to look good when her visitors came in. As he brushed, a tear slowly ran down his cheek. He heard a noise behind him, and he hurriedly wiped away the tear. Turning he saw Keith in a wheelchair.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Keith asked.

"No, come on in." he said and stepped aside to allow Keith to get close to the bed.

"Has she moved today?" he asked, reaching over to take her hand.

"No, no change. Why don't you talk to her? They told me that it was good, that sometimes it will pull them out of the coma." He told Keith. "Maybe she'll hear your voice and wake up."

Keith was silent. He was scared. He could hear the hope in Cassie's dads' voice. Like he was going to be her miracle drug. He squeezed her hand.

"Cassie? Cassie?" He turned and smiled a little smile at her dad, kind of nervous and feeling really silly what he was going to say in front of her father. "Hello my sweet maiden, will you open your eyes for your sir knight?" he could feel her fingers move in his. "Sir, she moved her fingers." Keith told him. He turned back to Cassie, "My sweet maiden, I have missed you so these last few days. I need you to open your eyes. Please, we don't have much time." He pleaded with her. There was no more movement. He laid his head down on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay, Keith, at least you felt her fingers move." Her dad told him, putting his hand on Keith's shoulder.

Keith stayed almost an hour, talking to her about their time on the beach and how he would like to go horseback riding with her. How during the summer vacation maybe he could go to Australia to see her home.

Shirley came to the door, "Keith, you need to come back to your room now. You can come a little while later, if it's okay with Cassie's dad."

"Sure, Keith, you can come back anytime you want." He told him.

Shirley wheeled Keith back to his room. He crawled back into bed. He sat there quietly.

"Mom, do you think she'll ever wake up?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes, Keith, she will wake up, you just have to keep up your faith." She replied.

"We are leaving tomorrow, with or without her being awake, just how do you expect me to keep the faith or my spirits up?" he asked her.

"Keith, I know you want to be here, but we have our responsibilities to our family. Mr. Larsen is going to move her to San Pueblo as soon as she can be moved. Nina's dad said you could become a fixture out at their house if you would like. I have even agreed to you visiting out there as much as you need to as long as it doesn't effect your grades.

"I know mom it's just harder on me than I thought it would be, I mean leaving her. We haven't known each other that long, I wouldn't think it would be tearing me up like this. And I don't mean to be making it hard on you, I know you are doing what is best for the family. I will do whatever you think is best. Like you said, she'll be at Nina's soon and I'll be able to see as much as I can." He told her.

"I appreciate you working with me, Keith, I can't let all of you miss school." Shirley said.

The nurse came in and brought his supper. Shirley stayed a few minutes until he was settled. Then she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back in the morning to pack you up and we'll all be leaving in the plane to go home. Try to spend as much time as you can with Cassie, as this will be your last night with her until she is moved to San Pueblo." She told him. "I'll bring you some street clothes to change into before we leave."

"Bless you, I thought you were going to make me go home in this open gown." He laughed at her.

"That would be free advertisement." she laughed at him. "See you in the morning." she kissed him quickly on the cheek and left to get everything ready for leaving tomorrow.

He ate his dinner after she left. He kept thinking of Cassie just two doors down. He waited about an hour after dinner, then climbed into his wheelchair. He picked up his guitar and hooked it over the back of the wheelchair, just in case. He then wheeled himself down to Cassie's room. Her dad was still sitting in the chair next to her bed, but he had fallen asleep. Keith wheeled himself quietly over to his side.

"Mr. Larsen?" Keith called quietly not wanting to scare him.

"Hmm. What? Oh, sorry must have fallen asleep. I didn't even hear you come in Keith. You came to sit with her?" he asked.

"You don't mind do you? We have to leave in the morning and I wanted to spend as much time as I could tonight." Keith asked nervously.

"Actually, Keith, I am exhausted, and I am going to leave my daughter in your capable hands, while I go home and get some sleep and real food. Do you mind?" He smiled at the young man in front of him.

"No, thank you for letting me be with her." He answered happily. "I promise to call if she wakes up." Keith promised.

"Okay, I am going, call me for anything." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and left the room, waving goodbye to Keith as he went out the door.

Keith wheeled himself over to the edge of her bed.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled at her. "I have you all to myself tonight, and I just realized that I have not actually been alone with you since we met. Oh, I know we have had our time driving in the car and tied to a tree and hobbling down the road. But we have not had any meaningful alone time. So now is your chance to really be alone with me, your dad has left me all alone with you." He knew he was babbling, but he was so nervous. He wanted her to wake up before he left. He reached over and took her hand in his, leaned over and kissed it lightly. "I brought my guitar, sweet maiden, and I am going to sing for you. Now if you don't like it all you have to do is open your eyes and tell me, okay?" he looked over at her as he unhooked his guitar, "fine, don't talk to me, I'll just make you listen to me sing. How is that for torture?"

Keith started playing. He started off with songs that he thought she might have heard on the radio, Beatles, Rolling Stones, and Monkees. Then he started on their songs. He played until his fingers were hurting. He had to stop when the nurse came in, as he had to get out of her way, as she was leaving she told him he'd only be able to play for her a little while longer. So he played one last song, a song he had waited until the last minute to play, as he considered it to be their song. He was hoping it would be the magic to wake her up. He turned the wheelchair so that as he played he could see her face fully. He picked up the guitar again and started playing "could it be forever" just like he had played it for her in the ballroom. He watched her the whole time and there was no movement. After the last chord died out, he hooked the guitar on the back of the wheelchair again. He tried not to feel sad that his singing had not woke her up. He wheeled himself closer to the bed, reached over and grabbed the side rail and pulled himself out of the wheelchair. He leaned over the railing and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Cassie, Please open your eyes, tell me goodbye. Cassie, I don't want to leave you. We are going home tomorrow but your dad is going to take you to San Pueblo as soon as the doctor says you can be moved. You'll be out at Nina's house and I will be out there so much they will build me my own room. Come on, Cassie, laugh, that was funny stuff. Okay, I see you are determined to ignore me tonight so I am going to sit in this chair next to your bed. I'll be here all night long, so if you need anything just holler, okay?" He kissed her cheek once more, then slowly lowered himself into the chair next to the bed, it was a recliner and would be more comfortable than the wheelchair.

Keith got comfortable in the chair, turned on the television on a low volume and relaxed into the chair. It was not more than 5 minutes he was asleep.

It was about an hour later, Keith sound asleep in his chair, head tilted to the side. Television had gone to colorbar and making static noise as the station had gone off the air. Cassie's eyelids were moving rapidly, like she was dreaming. All the sudden they stopped and her eyes popped open. She slowly looked around the room until her eyes rested on Keith. She stared at him for a few minutes, and then closed her eyes.

Around Midnight the nurse came into the room, which woke Keith up. She reached over and turned the television off.

"I heard you playing for her last night, that was very sweet of you. I'm sorry it did not work." She told him. "If you want to go back to your room, you can, we have some tests that we have to do in about 30 minutes. She'll be out of the room for a couple of hours anyway. The doctor wants a whole new set of test done on her, including CAT scan."

"Thanks, I think I will. My mom will be here in just a few hours. We are leaving to go back home. Has the doctor said anything about Cassie being able to go home?" he asked her.

"No, not yet. They don't usually let anyone leave without waking up. But they must have some high connections, because they are talking about her having a nurse around the clock. That just might persuade the doctor to let her go. That is the main reason for the barrage of tests today. Maybe we'll have good news for you before you have to leave." The nurse tried to sound hopeful.

"Thanks." With the nurse's help he got back into the wheelchair and left for his room. Sleeping in the recliner was not very restful. So as soon as he got back to his room he went straight to bed. It was only 1 o'clock in the morning and he just bet his mom would be there early.

Sure enough Shirley walked into Keith's room about 8:30 in the morning. He was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him; she had a feeling that he had spent a lot of the night before in Cassie's room. Before she went to wake him she decided to go check on Cassie first. She took the short walk to her room. Her father was back in his chair, but Cassie was not in her bed.

"Where is your daughter?" Shirley asked as she came into the room.

"They took her early this morning for a rerun of all the tests to see if and when she can go home. That's why your son is still sleeping. They kicked him out around 12:30. They were all talking about the concert her played for Cassie last night, seems like he played for hours. I feel sorry for him, I know he is trying so hard." Cassie's dad sounded so sad.

"It's what he wants to do. He really didn't want to leave before she woke up. He is being very brave and not causing me grief for making him go home." She admitted.

"You should be very proud of him, he is very down to earth for someone of his age." He told her.

"All my children have had to grow up too fast since their dad died. They have all worked hard to help me with bills and support. I don't know what I would have done without them." She admitted. "Well, I better go wake up prince charming, so we can get going. Do you think Cassie will be back in the room so he can say goodbye to her?" she asked.

"I'll come tell you as soon as she gets back to the room. I'd like Keith to see her before he leaves." He promised.

Shirley went back to Keith's room, but didn't get to wake him up, because as she was walking into the room he was stretching.

"I see you're awake. How about getting ready?" she suggested.

"Give me a few minutes, okay? The bones just don't want to move." He groaned in jest.

"I could always call Danny and he could help you up." She offered.

"What did I do to you?" Keith laughed at her, while sitting up and putting his legs on the side of the bed.

"Works every time" Shirley said laughing at him.

She had remembered to bring him street clothes. While he got dressed Shirley packed up what little stuff he had in the room.

"Nina's dad is flying back with us, Nina and Rick are going to drive the Mustangs back."

"Mustangs? As in more than one?" Keith asked as he slid his tee shirt over his head.

"I forgot, Kristina's dad got rid of the corvette and replaced it with a Mustang just like Nina's but yellow. They all figured she wouldn't want to drive in the car that you and her got injured in." she told him

"Why do they keep getting her a yellow car? I asked her why and she said it was her favorite color, but on a car?" Keith asked.

"It is her car Keith. And if she likes yellow then she should have yellow." Shirley laughed at his face. "Come on, slowpoke, we have got to get going. Everyone is waiting on you. And you have to go out in the wheelchair." She told him

"I can walk using the cane." Keith protested.

"Hospital policy, but if you want to argue with them…"

"No, I'll go out in the wheelchair." He conceded.

As he climbed into the wheelchair the nurse came in and they all went down the hall. They stopped in the doorway of Cassie's room, but she wasn't back yet.

"She has been gone for hours, eight hours, what kind of tests are they doing?" Keith asked concerned that it was taking so long.

"The nurse said they are redoing all her tests and they have to wait for the CAT scan machine, it was already booked. So it's not the tests that are actually taking all the time, it's the waiting, and they are just letting her wait there instead of having to bring her back to the room and then having to go back there. I'm sorry to see you go, Keith. I know you wanted to wait, but we will be there as soon as possible, and I will have Nina let you know the minute we arrive."

"Thanks, Mr. Larsen, you've been more than nice to let me stay so much in here." Keith told him

"I was being selfish, I was hoping that you would be the one to wake her up, so it was for my benefit also, thank you for caring so much." He got up and walked over to Keith and shook his hand.

Keith was trying to keep a smile on his face for Mr. Larsen's sake as they left the room to walk out to the Limousine.

"Where is everyone?" Keith asked his mom, as he got into an empty car.

"At the airport. You thought I was kidding when I said everyone was waiting on you?" Shirley told him.

"Yes, I did, you could have told me you weren't." he protested. "Not that it would have made me be able to move faster. I am still stiff when I first wake up."

"The doctor said that would go away." She replied.

The drive to the airport was short, all the kids came running up to him as they were so happy to see their big brother finally out of the hospital, even Danny didn't pick on him. It didn't take any time at all and everyone was on the plane and taking off down the runway.

Back at the hospital, a nurse came running into Cassie's room.

"Oh, Mr. Larsen, Cassie is awake. I mean really awake, talking and all. Is Keith still in his room?" she said breathing hard.

"No he's already left, where is Cassie? Take me there, please." He begged her, tears of joy in his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

The plane trip was a quiet one; Keith had retreated to a seat in the back of the plane, the nurse sitting over to the side. She seemed to know to keep a distance. Once the plane took off Laurie made her way back to check on him.

"How are you holding up, brother dear?" She tried to tease a smile onto his handsome face.

"Laurie, I don't want to be rude, but I am not in the mood." He told her, leaning his head back against the back of the seat and closing his eyes, trying to block out the sight of everything and everyone. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking though. If only he could.

"I know you are not in the mood, and I don't think you are being rude, I am just worried about you. I am sorry, Keith, but just keep in mind that she'll be leaving to come home soon." She tried to encourage him, not sure what to say, but hating to see her brother suffering so.

"I was so sure she would wake up before I left, I played for her all night long. At least until the nurse kicked me out this morning." He told her not opening his eyes. "All I got out of it was her fingers moving, when I talked to her."

Laurie was afraid to tell Keith that she had read that movement like that was a sign a person might be coming out of the coma. She didn't want to give him any false hope, best not to say anything she decided. "At least you got to spend some time with her last night." She said. She noticed a tear slide down his cheek. She so wanted to reach over and hug him but he didn't look like he would appreciate it. "I'll leave you alone, just remember we are here for you. I am going to help mom with the kids, do you need anything?" she asked, trying not to cry. She had never felt so frustrated before in her life.

"No, thanks, I'm alright. And I have Florence Nightingale here." He pointed at the nurse.

Laurie went back up front and plopped into the seat next to her mom. Shirley leaned over and whispered in her ear. "How is he doing?"

"Depressed. But I would be too. I just hope they get Cassie home soon." Laurie said quietly.

"Me too." Shirley agreed with her.

"What time are Rick and Nina leaving?" Laurie asked Nina's dad who was just across the aisle from them. Wanting to talk about anything but Keith and Cassie.

"They were supposed to leave about the same time as we were but as we were checking out the cars for the trip they found out that there was no spare in Cassie's car, so they have to go pick one up from the dealer before they can leave. They tried to leave without it, telling me that all the tires are brand new, but I wasn't having it. I actually won an argument with Nina." He said sounding so proud of himself.

"I bet Rick was on your side." Shirley leaned around Laurie to tease him.

"You couldn't let me have one victory by myself?" he laughed.

"No, because I know Rick, and he never let me win either." She admitted.

Back at the mansion, Rick was taking the spare tire they had picked up in town out of Nina's trunk, as he turned around he saw a Guard coming across the driveway, heading straight for them.

"Now what?" Rick said quietly to Nina.

"Miss Nina, your uncle would like to speak with you before you leave." The guard told her.

"Great!" Rick said.

"Oh patient one, I will be right back." She told him laughing at him. "Keep yourself busy, you can put the tire in Cassie's trunk." She told him and took off running toward her uncles' office.

She ran all the way, trying not to push Rick too much, she threw open the door and almost ran into her uncle. She would have fallen except he caught her at the last moment.

"In a rush, child?" he asked her.

"Rick is impatient to leave, he said doesn't want me to drive after dark, I told him he is being too overprotective." She complained.

"You really can't blame the boy, with all that has gone wrong in the last week, he can't help but be overprotective, waiting for more bad luck." Her uncle said.

"I should have known that you men would stick together." She laughed at him. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"Sorry, you trying to run me down distracted me. Mr. Larsen called and said he wanted you to stop by the hospital before you left." He said.

"I wonder what that's about? Maybe he just wanted us to tell Cassie goodbye before we left. I heard that Keith didn't get to see her before he left." She wondered out loud. "Rick is not going to be happy."

"He will have to get happy, because Mr. Larsen requested it and I don't think Rick will want to cross him too much. He doesn't seem like the type of man to mess with." Her uncle stated.

"You're right, we better get going. I love you uncle, you have been the best, and I promise to come back with Cassie for a visit as soon as she is ready." She promised.

"Why don't you wait until the first school break and bring Keith and Laurie too." He offered.

"Great idea! We will be back. I promise." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned to go out the door.

As she came across the driveway, Rick walked over to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We have to stop by the hospital, Cassie's dad wants to see us before we leave." She answered.

"We would have been gone already if the dealership hadn't forgotten the spare. Just how do you forget a spare tire?" he moaned.

"You are wasting time, and like my uncle said you can't afford to get Cassie's dad angry at wants to see us, and we'll go, as long as it keeps you under his radar. So the sooner we leave the sooner we can get on the road." She said and turned to get into her Mustang. "Should we just take the one car and come back for the other, don't we have to pass by here anyway?"

"I guess. We'll be driving after dark no matter what, let me get my jacket out of the back seat." He said. She tried not to smile at his little boy pouting.

She parked the car and they both walked up the steps heading to Cassie's room. When they got there no one was there so they sat down to wait. Which did not make Rick happy. But he didn't say a word. Nina was sitting there watching him fidget in the chair, trying not to laugh. When they heard Cassie's dads' voice coming down the hall they both sat up straight.

Earlier, Mr. Larsen had followed the young nurse as best as he could, as she was moving fast. He finally called out to her.

"Miss! Have mercy on the old folks." He laughed.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Larsen." She slowed down to walk beside him. "I was just so excited. Though I feel like crying too, if they had just let us know sooner, perhaps we could have stopped Keith from leaving. That poor boy played for her all night long. This morning he looked so exhausted, but he wouldn't give up."

"I know, he seems real devoted to her. So about Cassie, did they say when she woke up?" he asked impatiently

"No, just that I should get you, here she is in the second room on the right." The nurse told him and stopped to let him walk into the room by himself.

He stopped right outside of the room, closed his eyes and took a big breath. He was scared, he wished he knew what he was going to be facing. Would she remember anything? Did she remember her name? How much of the incidents of the last few days did she remember? Well he wasn't going to find out anything standing out here. He took another big breath and stepped into the room. The first words he heard were music to his ears.

"Daddy!" Cassie called out to him.

Thank goodness, at least she remembered him. He went straight to her bedside. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, my sweet, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I hurt, and they told me that I was hit by a car, I don't remember that, but I remember everything up to tripping in the road, trying to make sure Keith did not come out into the road. Where is Keith? Did I dream him sleeping in the chair next to my bed last night?" Cassie asked questions until she had to take a breath.

"You woke up last night?" he asked. "Why didn't you call out to Keith? He waited as long as he could then his mom took them all back to San Pueblo this morning. Cassie, he was very upset that he didn't get to see you before he left."

"I didn't know he was leaving and he looked so cute sleeping in that chair, I just couldn't disturb him." She admitted.

"Do you remember what woke you up?" he asked her.

"The first thing I remember was Keith taking my hand and kissing it and saying, well it's kind of embarrassing…" she said.

"Something about a sweet maiden?" he teased her.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked

" I was standing next to him. I was wondering why he looked embarrassed." he smiled down at her. "I am going to give that boy the biggest hug when I see him, he gave me back my daughter." He kissed her on the cheek again. "Maybe we can get a call through to the plane."

"No, then he will just want to come back and this is his senior year. Even though I want him here with me, it's not in his best interest. I will get healed and then I will surprise him. I can barely wait to see his face." She said excitedly.

"Don't you think we should at least tell him you are awake? He's already been through so much." Her dad protested.

"I will be home in just a few days, I admit I won't be horseback riding for awhile, but he already thinks it'll be a while before I get home, and dad if he thinks I am here awake, then he is going to want to come back. No, it's best if he doesn't know yet. What about Jake? And Rick? What all happened that night?" she asked.

Dr. Nelson stepped over to her side, "That story will have to wait until you get back to you room. We are going to finish the last of these tests and then we will have you back to your room. You and your dad then can get all your questions answered. Mr. Larsen there is a waiting room right around the corner, you can wait there and walk back with us. The rest of the tests won't take very long." She told him.

Mr. Larsen went to the waiting room and found the phone, making the call to Mr. Perez. He wasn't going to tell Cassie that Nina was coming and he persuaded Nina's uncle not to tell her either. He felt like dancing, the relief was so enormous. He put his head down on his arms and the tears just fell slowly. He had his daughter back. He did not agree with his daughter about keeping Keith out of the loop, but was not going to argue with her. He would ask Nina her opinion later, when she wasn't with Cassie.

It wasn't more than 20 minutes and he could hear Cassie talking in the hallway. He walked to the door just as they were going past. They had put Cassie in a wheelchair. The doctor smiled at him.

"Wow! I think she is making up for all the time she didn't get to talk." She laughed.

"No. She is always this way; she can talk your ear off. And don't get her mad, she has no problem with telling you exactly how she feels." He admitted. "I guess I let her hang around the police station to much when she was little."

They walked behind Cassie's wheelchair, listening to her jabber away to the nurse pushing her. As he was answering a question that the doctor was asked him they finally came to her room. The nurse pushed her through the door and Cassie saw Nina immediately.

"Nina!" she called to her friend.

Nina burst into tears and ran to Cassie, falling to her knees in front of her. She laid her head on Cassie's knees and just sobbed. Cassie looked up at her dad with questioning eyes.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"She blames herself for hitting you with her car." Rick told her as he came over to Cassie's side, "I keep telling her there was no way to see you in the dark."

Cassie reached down and grabbed her friends hand, "Nina, I fell into the path of your car. Nina, did you hear me? I tripped and fell into your car. I was trying to turn around to tell Keith not to move and lost my balance. And I don't even remember getting hit by a car, just falling."

"Really?" Nina looked up at her friend with tear stained eyes.

"You are asking me if I tripped? Come on, Nina, who are we talking about here? Remember I couldn't even run up the stairs at your house."

"That's true." Nina agreed, sniffling.

"So get up off the floor and give me a hug." She smiled at her friend. Nina got up and did as she was told. Hugging her friend tightly. "I do still have to breathe, you know." Cassie teased her.

Mr. Larsen watched the three of them joke and tease each other. Rick and Nina answered all of Cassie's questions about Jake and what had happened that night. Cassie told them what had happened after Jake had left them tied to the tree. He was shocked and impressed at how well they had all handled themselves. He had thought he had a high opinion of Keith before, but after Cassie told how he kept going with a bullet in his leg and all the other injuries, he would have been proud to have that young man work for him. And after they finished talking he was able to forgive Rick also, but wanted to tease him a little.

"Cassie, I have a question for you." He caught her eye and winked to let her know to play along with him. "I was very upset with Rick for selling you out to Jake, but Nina and Mrs. Partridge stood up for him. I agreed to not ship him back to Australians prison only on the condition that we would let you decide what his punishment should be, if any. So my question is, after all that happened and all that he assisted with afterward, what should we do with him?"

Cassie was quiet. she looked at Rick. She acted like she was thinking hard. She could see sweat bead up on his forehead. She was starting to feel guilty about torturing him. So was Nina.

"Cassie, you have to let him stay, I love him." Nina blurted out to her friend.

Every head in the room swung to face Nina. Rick took a step towards her.

"Really?" he said, looking incredulous. "I love you too" He walked over to her and took her into his arms and kissed her.

"Sam is going to kill me." Mr. Larsen said to no one in particular.

Cassie looked at her friend and Rick holding each other. She began to think of Keith and how she would really like to be with him right now. All the memories of Jake and Keith and the torture they went through all of sudden ran through her mind like a movie. It felt like a lightning strike. She so wanted to have Keith's arms around her right now. Seeing Nina and Rick holding each other just made it all the more painful for her. She lowered her head and started to cry. She could not hold back the tears; big sobs shook her body. Her dad went over to her bedside.

"Honey, what is the matter?" He questioned her, pulling her into his arms and trying to comfort her.

Nina pulled out of Rick's arms and went to her friends other side and put her hand on Cassie's shoulder.

"Cassie, tell us what is wrong? What can we help with? Are you upset that I said I loved Rick? You should be happy for us, not get upset." Nina was felling guilty that she had upset her friend. "I thought you liked Rick?"

"I'll be alright," she said hiccuping between sobs that were gradually slowing. "It was just that everything that had happened to us just hit me all at one time, and I just realized I want Keith here with me, Daddy, I want to go see Keith now. I don't want to wait. They have a hospital in San Pueblo. I want to go to Keith, please." She kept begging over and over and started to cry again.

"Honey, don't cry, I'll go right this minute and find your doctor and talk to her straight away. I'll make her understand just how important this is to you." Her dad promised and left the room after kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll call my uncle and have his other jet made ready and he can have our cars driven back, because I don't want to leave you alone." Nina told Cassie.

"I can drive one of the cars back." Rick offered.

"You've got to be kidding? After you just said you love me, you think I am going to let you out of my sight?" Nina teased him. "Besides I want you there when I tell my dad."

Rick's face went pale. "T..tell your dad?" he stammered. "We have to tell him right away? Can't we wait until he gets used to me?" he asked.

"Silly. My dad trusts my judgement." Nina told him.

"Right. He'll just have me drawn and quartered in the morning. You said you have lots of horses, right?" he said nervously.

"It's not like we're getting married. He's just going to meet you as my boyfriend this time. Everything will be fine. I can't believe you can stand up to gun toting bad men and are deathly afraid of a pasty handed millionaire." She teased.

"Look, gun toting badmen shoot you to your face most of the time, and millionaires pay for some strange men to bury you out in the desert somewhere and hopefully you are dead when they do it." He told her.

"You have been watching too much television." Nina told him.

"No, Nina, he's been running with the wrong people, he's like a tramp dog, he'll have to be retrained." Cassie looked up from staring at the bedspread. "I wonder if Keith is already home? What time did they leave?"

"He might be home already, but lets wait to see what your dad found out first." Rick said.

Keith watched as his mom leaned over and whispered in Laurie's ear. He knew she was asking Laurie how he was holding up. He was trying his best to act like he thought they wanted him to. But if she was questioning Laurie than he guessed he was not as good an actor that he had thought he had been. What did they expect him to do? Fall apart? He didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't understand what was going through his mind. It wasn't as if this was his first love. It wasn't as if he even knew this girl that well. Who was he kidding? He felt like he had known Cassie all his life and he knew he should not have allowed his mom to talk him into leaving.

"Mom?" he called out to her. Shirley swiveled her head around to look at her eldest son. She got up and walked back to him, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Are you okay, Honey?" she asked concerned.

"Mom, I am not getting off the plane when we get back to San Pueblo, I am going back to stay with Cassie." Keith told his mom.

"I know." Shirley answered him quietly.

"I need to be there, I should…what did you say?" Keith sounded stunned.

"I said I know, I have been watching you and realized that just because I make your body go back to San Pueblo, it doesn't mean your mind will be there. Go back to her, Keith. I'll call the principal to explain the situation and make arrangements for you to make up the work." She told him with a smile.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" he told her smiling for the first time since he had left the hospital.


	26. Chapter 26

The Plane was coming in for a landing on the small airfield outside San Pueblo. Shirley had moved back to sit next to Keith. She wanted to spend some time with him before he went back to be with Cassie.

"Are you sure that you don't need to run to the house for clothes or anything else?" she asked him.

"No, I've got plenty of clothes already here, packed. It's not like I'll be doing anything but sitting anyway. Unless she magically wakes up today and then we'll all be home in just a few days." Keith assured her. He leaned over and hugged her. "I promise to miss you every minute, does that help?" he gave her a big smile.

"Just you smiling again is enough for me, but you missing me every minute helps too." She laughed.

To Keith it seemed like it took forever for the plane to land, taxi to the terminal and for his family to offload. Especially since each one of his siblings had to hug him and make sure he knew they were jealous that he was going back. Finally shirley hugged him and made him promise to call that night to keep her updated. He promised, he would have promised anything to get them off the plane. He loved all of his family but they could be trying sometimes and he was impatient to get back to Cassie. Then he was told he had to wait for the plane to refuel and be checked over before being allowed to take off once again. Finally all was completed and he was told to fasten his seatbelt.

He leaned his head back against the seat and took a deep breath. He was going to be with Cassie in just a little over an hour. Then he would not leave her again. He asked the pilot to radio ahead for the car to be waiting for him.

The nurse went with him in the car back to the hospital. Which was a good thing, as he had trouble getting out of the car, as his leg had stiffened up from sitting so long. She wanted him to get into a wheelchair, but he was stubborn and used the cane. He knew it slowed him up, but he did not want to be stuck in the wheelchair.

He dismissed the nurse as soon as he got into the hospital. He used the elevator to get up to Cassie's floor. As he was walking down the hallway, almost to her doorway, Mr. Larsen came hurrying out of her room, almost knocking him down. He looked at Keith like he was looking at a ghost.

"Keith?" he asked, confused. "I thought you left on the plane several hours ago."

"I did, but I decided that I could not be away from Cassie, I felt my place was here by her side. Maybe I am being conceited but I feel like I can help wake her up." Keith told him.

Mr. Larsen did not say another word, just gathered Keith up in a huge hug. They stood there for a few moments, Keith now the one with the confused look on his face.

"Mr. Larsen, is Cassie okay?" getting scared at his weird actions.

"No, my boy, she is fine. Come see for yourself." He grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him the rest of the way into her room. He could see Rick and Nina standing over what he assumed was Cassie on the bed. He took a couple of steps further into the room.

"Rick, Nina look who's here." Mr. Larsen called out to them. They both turned to look who had come into the room. Nina gasped. Rick just got a big grin on his face.

"Who is it?" came the question from the bed. Keith swayed and would have fallen to the floor if Mr. Larsen hadn't caught hold of his arm.

"Cassie?" Keith asked with a tremor in his voice, walking slowly to the bed to be able to see that it was truly her awake.

When he came into her view, she held out her arms, with tears falling, called out. "Keith."

He sat on the side of her bed, and pulled her into his arms, cradling her head on his shoulder. She cried into his shoulder. Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes as they watched the reunion. Finally Cassie pulled back from Keith to look into his eyes.

"I thought you had left me." She accused.

"My mom said I had to go, I stayed with you all night. Then when we got up in the air I decided that I had to be here with you and I told my mom and surprisingly she didn't argue." He explained. "and just when were you going to tell me that you had woke up?"

"In my defense I was panicking when you walked in, I wanted my Keith…" she started to say

"Your Keith, now that I like the sound of." He grinned at her, and kissed her on the lips.

"Like I was saying, I wanted my Keith, I do admit at first I didn't think we should tell you, as that would have just made you miserable. I was trying to think of you but then all the memories just hit me at one time and I knew I needed you. I threw a temper tantrum fit for any child." She said smiling up at him.

"she did too, had all of us in a panic, her dad went running out of the room to find the doctor and came right back in with you." Rick told him.

"That's why you were looking at me so strange. And what was up with the hug?" he asked.

"Keith, you didn't know it but Cassie woke up last night, but she didn't want to wake you up as you looked so cute sleeping in the chair. But son you are the one that brought my daughter back to me and that is why I gave you a big hug. I owe you so much, you never gave up on her." He said to Keith.

Keith leaned over and hugged cassie to his side. Rick reached over and pulled Nina to his side. Keith looked over and smiled.

"When did this happen?" he said pointing at them.

"Keith, tell her father he has to let Rick stay in the US." Nina told him.

"That's right, little miss, you were supposed to make a decision on what we're going to do with that boy." He reminded Cassie.

"Oh, come on Cassie, you have your man, don't send mine away." Nina pleaded.

"Her man?" Keith asked.

"Yes, all of a sudden she is madly in love with him." Cassie explained to Keith with a laugh.

"I didn't say I was madly in love with him, I just said I was in love with him." Nina protested.

"So you are not madly in love with me? That cuts to the bone, love." Rick teased.

"ooh, go ahead send him to prison." Nina pouted and turned away from him.

Rick put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Well, I am madly in love with you and even if they send me to prison, I'll still love you."

"alright dad, send him to prison. You heard her." Cassie told her dad.

"Hey, wait a minute, I changed my mind, I don't think that his sweet talking mouth should be unsupervised. And I volunteer for the job." Nina teased.

"I don't know about you, but this is getting downright sickening." Keith said with a grimace.

"Keith, be nice." Cassie told him, elbowing him lightly in the side.

"Be careful, still sore." He told her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She moaned into his shoulder.

Mr. Larsen walked over to the bed.

"I am going to go try to find your doctor and see how soon we can all get out of her and get home. Rick, why don't you take Nina and go get us something to eat, I am famished. I am sure Keith would be ready for food too. I'll be back as soon as I can. You better save me some of the food." He told them as he walked out of the room.

"come on, Rick. Keith is there anything special that you want to eat?" Nina asked, pulling rick towards the door.

"As long as it falls into any food group." He answered.

"that was a dangerous statement. Rick, I leave it to you to make sure that what she picks out for us is really edible." Cassie requested.

"That is so unfair. I only picked up that rattlesnake because they said it tasted just like chicken." Nina said in her own defense.

"And I did not remember that occasion, thank you for the additional proof." Cassie laughed. " But you see what we are up against, rick?"

"I'm on it." Rick said and let Nina pull him the rest of the way out

Keith turned to Cassie.

"So I had to go through all that distress this morning because I am too cute when I am asleep?" he said with a laugh in his voice.

"I'm sorry." She lowered her head.

"Never…ever apologize for saying I'm cute." He told her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So what was the first thing that you remember this morning, the singing? My voice?" he asked.

"I remember bits and pieces. I remember the song that you sang for me at the ball and I remember you saying something about a 'sweet maiden'. She said with a concentrated look on her face.

"Sounds like you remember almost everything I said or sang to you. And yet you didn't wake me up." He moaned.

"are you going to give me grief over that for the rest of my life." She asked him.

"No, I promise that was the last time." Keith said with a laugh.

"Don't lie to me, we both know you will get me again." Cassie told him.

"No, I really promise." He said trying to keep a straight face.

When Cassie's dad walked back in the room, it was too find all the young people gathered around the table eating and laughing.

"You had better have saved me some of that food, or I will not share my good news." He said as he came into the room.

Rick stood up to bring another chair over to the table. Her dad walked over and sat down and started filling his plate with food. Everyone watching him expectantly.

"Well?" Cassie finally said.

"What? Oh, I was so hungry, I forgot to talk while I was serving myself." He laughed as he continued to shovel food onto his plate.

"Dad!" Cassie complained.

"alright, alright I was hoping to make you suffer a little bit more, before telling you the good news, but if you are all so impatient." He teased.

"Dad!" Cassie complained again.

"I found your doctor and she has already got the test results back. She said there was no brain damage from the few days that you were in the coma and you have no broken bones. Your shoulder and hip were knocked out of socket but that has been repaired and you will be extremely sore for about a week, but you should be able to do pretty much anything that you want. Probably have to wait on the horseback riding for awhile, though." He said

"Dad! Get to the end of the speech, you are not running for office." Cassie said impatiently.

"You are so not fun. Fine. She said you can go home tomorrow." He finally gave up.

Keith reached over and hugged Cassie, then Nina came over and hugged her. Then Rick stood up and looked over at Nina.

"Did you already make arrangements for the cars to be taken back?" he asked.

"No, with all the excitement I forgot about calling." She said smiling.

Nina looked over at Cassie's dad.

"Can we drive back? The doctor said that nothing was wrong with her." Nina asked.

"I'll go check after I finish feeding my face." He replied. "But I do think that she will enjoy that. And if she gets tired one of you can take over."

"What are you all talking about?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head about." Her dad told her. "And don't try to weedle it out of anyone. You have to leave us some surprises."

"I hate surprises." She replied.

"Yes, but I like them, so this time you will have to suffer. It's your punishment for sleeping so long." He told her.

"I didn't stay asleep, as you call it, on purpose." She moaned.

"You know you used to be so much more fun to tease." He said as he got up from the table and started to walk to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked him

"I have to go find the doctor once again, to find an answer for Nina's question, keep your pants on I'll be right back." He laughed at her. "Nina can you and Rick come with me?"

"I think they are having too much fun at my expense." Cassie said to keith. "Do you know what they are up too?"

"Oh no, you are not putting me in that position, even if I knew anything I would not tell you anything that might make your dad mad at me. I'd like to stay your boyfriend for awhile." He replied backing away.

"The boyfriend for awhile sounds good, but I bet you know something, even though you think you don't you probably heard something and didn't know it." She said getting up and walking toward him.

"Now Cassie, remember I still have sore ribs and my leg is not healed from the gun shot wound." He said backing further away.

"Keith, all I want is a kiss, don't you trust me?" she asked with a smile.

"No! You have this evil grin on your face." As he moved to put the bed between them.

"Keith I would never hurt you, really all I want is a kiss." She said as she came around the end of the bed.

He looked around feeling silly as he had boxed himself in.

"Come on, what's a kiss going to cost you?" she asked smiling.

He didn't say anything just watched her as she came closer. He backed up until he was leaning against the end table next to her bed. She took a few more steps toward him. He leaned back as far as he could go. She was standing right in front of him. Smiling. She leaned toward him.

"Hey! You two quit fooling around. Cassie, let the boy sit down and rest. You know he was shot in the leg and he is supposed to be staying off of it." Her dad said as he came into the room.

She smiled at Keith and turned to her father, "You are right, we should have him resting." She turned back to Keith and took him arm and lead him over to a chair, pushed him down to lean over him and give him a kiss on the lips. "See. Only a kiss." She said smiling.

Keith looked over at her father in confusion.

"Don't worry son, she can confuse the best of us. Don't feel bad when she does it to you." He told Keith.

"So what did the doctor say?" she asked, acting innocent.

"Oh no. missy I saw you torturing Keith, just for that I am not telling you into the morning when they release you." He told her with a smirk on his face.

"Dad! What if I promise to be good." She pleaded.

"No, you've already shown your true colors, and if you are thinking of getting it out of Nina or Rick, I told them to go back to the mansion and they are not allowed to return here until the morning. And you are to leave Keith alone, he knows nothing about what we are surprising you with, so don't scare the boy with your evil looks." He told her.

"I resent that." She replied.

"No, daughter, you resemble that remark." He laughed at the look on her face. "Keith, come on I am going to take you to the mansion, you need to rest as tomorrow will be a really long day for you, actually my talking to the doctor was to get the okay for you to travel. I'll explain more in the limousine outside."

"You are all leaving me alone?" Cassie said.

"Yes, we are, you are to get in bed and sleep or you can not leave tomorrow. The nurses are going to let me know if you sleep. I can't leave Keith here, as you might damage him." He said laughing.

Cassie stomped over to the bed. Climbed into bed and pulled the sheets up over herself. "Where's my kiss." She demanded.

He walked over to her, smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't pout too long, or you'll never get to sleep. I love you Cassie."

"I love you too, Dad." She replied.

Keith got up from his chair and went to the bed and kissed her on the cheek. "See you in the morning sweet maiden."

"You rest, my knight, as we are going to have a big day tomorrow." Cassie said and pulled him down for another kiss. "I'll dream of you." She whispered in his ear.


	27. Chapter 27

Cassie's Dad and Keith had barely got settled in the Limousine, when he turned to Keith.

"Cassie will be surprised tomorrow. I wanted to get you out of there, I know you would prefer to stay with her, but the only way the doctor would okay you for travel is for you to rest for the evening. Unfortunately, you were the one most injured on their quest. For that I am really sorry Keith. Anyway, we are going to let Cassie drive her car home tomorrow, you have a choice of driving with her or we can have you flown home. Your choice."

"You are going to let her drive the corvette home? She flipped that car, there is no way they could have already fixed it." He told her father.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you did not know all that had happened behind the scenes. Nina's uncle scrapped the corvette and bought Cassie a yellow Mustang. It looks just like Nina's but different color."

"Another yellow car?" Keith moaned.

"You are going to have to get used to yellow, son, it is Cassie's favorite color. She said it was her happy color." Her father explained.

"So on her birthday I should paint myself yellow?" Keith jokingly asked.

"I don't know that I would go that far." Her father answered.

The rest of the drive was in quiet, both men thinking of the young woman they left in the hospital. When the limousine pulled into the manor parking area, Mr. Perez was standing there, waiting. He had told the driver to let him know when they were 5 minutes out. He wanted to see his old friend and having him summoned to his office did not seem like the right thing to do.

"Jose! You didn't have to meet the car." Cassie's father said as he got out of the car.

"My friend, it would have been rude to summon the person responsible for saving my life to my office, don't you think?" he said laughing.

"You give me too much credit. I was only doing the job you paid me for." Cassie's dad replied.

"I want you to consider this house to be you and your daughters home and whenever you need something I will be affronted if I don't hear from you. I owe your daughter and my niece a great deal, I'm sure they have told you about my daughter…"

"Yes, as far as I am concerned you have more than made up for anything that happened. I really appreciate the car you got Cassie; I can barely wait to see her face in the morning. Speaking of that I need to get this one off of his leg, or he won't be able to travel in the car. Doctor's orders." Cassie's dad said

"Just keep in mind I expect to be kept informed on how all of you are doing and I will tell my brother to keep track of you and Cassie." Mr. Perez warned him.

"Nina and my daughter have already informed me where I was staying, I guess I will have to start looking for a house near San Pueblo. I have a strange feeling if I want to spend any time with my daughter I will have to be doing it there." He laughed.

"Yes, the things we do for our daughters." He agreed. "Go get settled in, I have a servant waiting at the side door to lead you to you suite. I had Keith's things already put in one of the rooms and your things are in the other room."

"Thank you, Jose, I wish I had more time to visit with you. Come on, Keith, we'll get you all settled and it's an early bedtime for both of us."

It didn't take long for the two men to take a shower and get into bed. Keith had thought it would be hard to go to sleep, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. It was a restful sleep, now that he knew Cassie was out of her coma, and they would be going home tomorrow. He woke up early the next morning; the sun was just coming up over the fence. He walked out to the cabana and put on a bathing suit. He jumped into the water, forgetting that the sun had not warmed up the water yet. He came up sputtering.

"Holy crow!" he said as he finally found his voice.

He heard laughter from the back door and looked in that direction, to see Cassie's dad laughing at him.

"Forgot the water is cold in the morning?" he teased Keith.

"I don't usually get up early, so someone should have mentioned it." He said as he crawled out of the pool, shivering.

Mr. Larsen felt sympathy and grabbed a towel off the rack and tossed it to Keith.

"Well you'll know next time." He told him.

"Next time?" Keith asked, as he towel dried his hair.

"Yes, Nina has it all planned for the five of you to come back at the next school break." He said

"That will be fun, by then we'll all need the break and you can come visit with ." Keith suggested.

"That's true, but we are going to get mouth full from Cassie if we don't get moving. And as much as I would like to lie around for a while longer I know she will be getting impatient." He laughed.

They called Nina's room and made arrangements to meet them outside by the cars in 30 minutes. Keith hurried through taking a shower and getting his hair dried and combed perfectly. Only to see that it was a convertible when they walked out to the cars.

"So much for getting my hair combed perfectly.' He moaned.

"You can always go in the jet." Nina threatened.

"Rick, keep your woman in line." Keith told him.

"His woman?" Nina said angrily.

"Now you done it, and you are on your own Keith." Rick told him throwing his hands up in the air.

"Nina, I apologize, and I promise never to say anything like that ever again." Keith told her.

"I guess I'll accept your apology, but only because your woman will have both our heads if we don't get there soon." She said laughing at him.

Keith turned to Mr. Larsen, frowning.

"I don't have to ride with them do I?" he asked.

"Get in Cassie's car, Keith." He replied laughing.

The two mustangs going down the road gained quite a bit of attention. When they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Keith started to get a little worried. He had not even thought of what would happen if someone recognized him. He looked around quickly, but there were only nurses around.

"What's the matter, Keith?" Cassie's dad asked him.

"I don't know if Cassie even knows it, but I am the lead singer in a band. I get to run around San Pueblo as a normal person most of the time, but in the bigger cities we get mobbed sometimes. I didn't even think about it until just a minute ago. But no one is out this early. So I am okay." He said smiling.

"That must be hard on you, never being able to go out whenever you want." He replied.

"Mom, makes sure that we have as normal a life. We still have chores, allowances, if we get too big for our pants there is always someone around our house that is always willing to help you fit back into them." He laughed. "We're a very close family, we pick on each other, but protect each other too." Keith explained.

"You miss them, don't you?" he asked

"Yes, mostly because I know they are worried about Cassie and myself. So I guess instead of my wasting all this time talking we could get inside and get going." He laughed.

"Yes we do have to get inside, because before you get to go, the doctor has to check out your leg. It's you that needs to be released, not Cassie. I'm sorry but if she doesn't release you to take a three-hour trip in the car, you will have to go back in the jet. You understand, right?" he asked Keith. "I'm sorry, but your injuries are worse than anyone else's and we don't want your leg wound reopening."

"I'll go along with whatever she tells me, I might not like it, but I won't cause any more misery." Keith agreed.

"I bet if you have to go back in the jet, Cassie will be going with you. Even having to choose driving her new Mustang or leaving you, I have a feeling she would choose you." He tried to cheer up Keith.

The four of them trooped into the hospital, Keith and Cassie's dad went to find the doctor. Nina and Rick went up to tell Cassie what was going on.

"Hey, girl, are your awake?" Nina hollered into the room as she came in.

"If I wasn't I would be now." Cassie told her laughing. "Hey what did you do with my sweet knight? You better had not damaged a hair on his head."

"You hear this, Rick, how she talks to me. Who is almost a sister to her? I think I am going to cry, she has hurt my feelings. Come on, we'll just leave." Nina started to walk out of the room. Rick just stood there looking from one girl to the other.

"You two are crazy! I think I am going to find Keith and your dad, where it's safe." Rick said and turned to go find the other guys.

"Wuss! Chicken!" Nina called after him and started laughing.

"You always did know how to clear a room, now seriously what have you done to Keith?" Cassie asked her friend.

"Hey, you were serious! Now my feelings are hurt. I did nothing to your Keith. Well we did pick on him this morning. First we didn't warn him the water in the pool is cold in the morning, though he didn't tell us if he jumped in or not. But I bet you that he did. And then we might have threatened him with having to take the jet back. But I promise no physical damage." Nina laughed.

"Will he have to take the jet back?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"That's what we're waiting for, he's supposedly seeing the doctor now, if she's here already." Nina said.

Nina walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Lifted the lids on the food trays, which were still on the table.

"If you don't eat they won't let you go either." Nina told her.

"I hate hospital food, why didn't you pick up a taco for me?" Cassie asked.

"I didn't think of it." Nina admitted. "On the way out of town we can stop and get some fried chicken or something and have a picnic in a couple of hours."

"Picnic sounds good, we'll probably have to stop every hour for Keith to exercise his leg, anyway. I noticed yesterday that it hurts him if he doesn't move it." She said.

"Everything will work out. At least eat some of the food on that tray. I don't want to stay any longer. And if you don't suffer a little I just know they'll make you stay another day. So suffer and show them you have a appetite." Nina said

"Help me eat some of it." Cassie pleaded.

"No way! I ate already and it was a lot better looking than that." Nina laughed.

"Now that was downright mean." Cassie said taking a bite of the scrambled eggs. "Ugh! Nasty1"

"Mix some jelly with them, it'll help." Nina suggested.

Nina managed to get Cassie to eat everything on the plate. As Cassie took the last bite, Nina starts laughing. Cassie took one look at her friend and realized she had been tricked into eating.

"You brat! I should have known. They probably wouldn't even have known if I ate or not." Cassie ranted.

"I for one do not want to be driving with a half starved person. So you eating was for all our benefit and for every person that is going to be on the highways today…all I can say to them is good luck if you are on the road." Nina teased.

"You are in a foul mood today, aren't you? And what do you mean I might be driving, I am not driving the corvette. Ever. I'll have to tell your uncle I'm sorry." Cassie said.

"I meant if I let you drive my car, but if you don't want to I'm sure Rick will." Nina tried to distract Cassie from her slip.

"Right but there is five of us, how are we all going to fit in the Mustang?" she asked.

"Your dad is going back on the jet, and Keith might also. It's making me a little nervous at how long they are taking, I got you to eat all your breakfast and still they are not here." Nina worried.

"They are taking a while aren't they, why don't you go see if you can find them and I'll go take a shower and get dressed." Cassie suggested.

"You don't need any help getting dressed?" Nina asked.

"No, I think I can manage." Cassie said and headed to the shower.

Nina walked out of the room looking for the guys. She found Rick and Cassie's dad sitting in a waiting room not to far down the hall.

"What are they doing? Making him a new leg?" she asked.

"No, they are punishing him for jumping into a pool this morning." Rick told her.

"What?" she asked.

"He got his stitches wet this morning and now they are drying them. Under a hot lamp, we moved because we could hear them torturing him. I am so proud of him, I would have been cussing by now." Cassie's dad told her.

"Can they do that to him?" Nina asked, scared for Keith.

"They gave him a choice, he can go on the jet or have them dried out here and now. Obviously you can see what he chose. Boy has guts and does not want to ruin Cassie's surprise." Rick told her.

"I almost ruined it a minute ago, I blurted out that I felt sorry for anyone driving on the road while she was. Then I had to lie and say I was just talking if she drove my car. Then she wanted to know how five people were going to fit in my Mustang and I told her you were taking the jet. I escaped while she is taking a shower." Nina confessed.

"Well, here comes the doctor. Hopefully she'll let him go." Cassie's dad said.

The doctor walked into the room and stopped in front of Mr. Larsen.

"You understand that if I let him go, you will have to stop every hour and let him exercise the leg. He needs to keep the circulation moving in his leg for it to heel." She said

"Yes, we will stop every hour. May he go?" Nina asked.

"If I have your word?" she asked

"I give you my word." Nina promised.

"I am going to give you some pain pills. Watch him, if he looks like he is in a lot of pain, ask him on a scale of 1 to 10 what is his pain on. If he tells you 1-5 you can give him one pill if more than give him 2 and he'll go to sleep. If that happens take him to the hospital as soon as you get to San Pueblo. I am forwarding his paperwork there just in case. More than likely everything will go fine and none of this will happen, but I don't want you out on the road without some emergency information." She told them. "And he is in a lot of pain right now, but the pain pill we just gave him will be working in a minute. And then you can have him." She informed them

It was another 15 minutes before they wheeled Keith into the room. He looked tired.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked him

"I'm okay, but I will never go into the pool with stitches ever again." He moaned.

"You could have just taken the jet." Cassie's dad told him. "I am."

"There was no way I wanted to ruin Cassie's surprise. So someone help me out of this chair and lets go find my sweet maiden." Keith said and grimaced as Rick pulled him up out of the chair.


	28. Chapter 28

Keith paused outside of Cassie's room. Everyone stopped around him, looking at him quizzically. Wondering if he was in pain or needing help. But all he wanted to do was take a deep breath, before entering her room. He could not describe the pain in his leg, and he had played it off to the others. He was not so sure he could fool Cassie. So he took a deep breath and entered the room with his smile plastered on his face. Trying not to wince or limp.

"Why aren't you all packed up? I've passed all the poking and prodding tests and have passed. I am ready to leave this place." Keith told her while walking over to her bed.

"You have been cleared to travel?" she asked Keith but looked at her father for confirmation. Her dad shook his head yes.

"Well I like that." Keith said acting like his feelings had been hurt.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"I saw you check with your dad to make sure I was telling you the truth." He teased her.

"I…I didn't mean to doubt you, but I didn't want you causing yourself pain just to get me out of here." She replied, feeling guilty

"Too late." Nina said quietly.

"Too late, what?" Cassie heard what she wasn't supposed to. Keith gave her an angry stare.

"If we don't leave we'll be driving too late." Keith told Cassie.

"Cassie, there are some exceptions the doctor gave us for allowing Keith to go, like you will have to stop every hour for him to exercise the leg, and if he looks like he is in pain there is regimen for giving him his pain medications. Are you able to drive and watch him?" her dad asked.

"I'm standing right here, and I can take care of myself. I can tell her if I am in pain." Keith said defensively.

"Yes, but will you is the question." Nina asked.

Keith rolled his eyes and glared at Nina again. Nina moved over to stand behind Rick.

"Temper, Temper, little man. We are just trying to make sure you are getting back to your mom in one piece. I would not like to be on your mother's bad side. So if we do not get your promise to cooperate, it is the jet for you." Cassie's dad warned him.

"I promise to follow all the stipulations that the doctor told us in the other room. I promise to tell Cassie if I am in any pain and how many pain pills to give me, and if we need to go straight to the hospital. Satisfied?" Keith said.

"Yes, and hopefully the pain pill the doctor gave you a minute ago will start working soon, so the sweet Keith will be back soon. You are awful when you are in pain." Nina said from behind Rick. "Oh!" she said when she realized what she had said. "I'm going out to my car to wait for you, come on Rick." Nina grabbed his hand and pulled Rick out of the room quickly, shooting Keith an apologetic smile as she left.

"So why are you in pain?" Cassie said sweetly, getting up off the bed slowly and taking a step towards Keith.

Keith stepped backward and looked for help from Cassie's dad.

"Sorry son, you're on your own, I am going out with Nina and Rick to make sure everything is ready to go. You'll have to get out of this mess yourself." He smiled and left Keith to his own defense.

"Are you going to tell me?" Cassie took another step towards him.

"Well, you see it was like this, I woke up this morning and your dad was still asleep." He took another step backwards and felt the chair behind him and knew he had no where to go, so he sat down in the chair. "I walked outside and saw the pool and beings no one else was there I jumped in." He grimaced as he scooted back in the chair to get comfortable.

"And that gave you pain?" she said as she moved to stand over him.

"No, when I came here for my exam and the doctor found out I had got my stitches wet, she dried them out with a high temperature lamp. That gave me pain. But she wouldn't let me go anywhere, even threatened to keep me here in the hospital until they were dry. I just got out of here, there was no way I was going back in." he told her nervously.

"So all you did was get your stitches wet?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"With the way you were all acting I was thinking you had done something bad, not that getting stitches wet is not bad, but that is forgivable, especially since I bet that water was really, really cold." She teased him.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know that the water is cold?" Keith asked her, smiling.

"You are probably the only one that doesn't get up early." She laughed. " So you need help out of that chair?"

"That would be nice." He said, and took her outstretched hand but instead of letting her pull him up he pulled her down into his lap, making sure she didn't hit his bad leg. "This is nice."

"I thought you wanted out of here." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I need a kiss to get me motivated." He said in her ear.

"Motivation I can give you." She whispered and turned her head to reach his lips.

"So this is how you get out of trouble?" Cassie's dad asked Keith, as he came in the door.

"She attacked me sir." Keith laughed.

"I'm sure she did, come on get up, Cassie. We got everything all ready to go." He dad held out his hand to help her up. Then did the same for Keith. "Children out to the car."

Her nurse wheeled out Cassie to the front of the hospital, before they went out the door, he dad reached over and tied a scarf around her eyes.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"It's a surprise for you to see what they did to your car." He told her. Cassie reached up as if to take off the scarf. "Don't you dare take that off until I tell you."

"I told them I am never ever driving that car again." She said firmly.

"Fine. If you don't like it, then we'll give the car to Keith." He replied. Smiling even though she couldn't see him. He looked over to the side of the building where Rick was standing and waved, Rick turned and waved to Nina who was out of sight, and she pulled the yellow Mustang up and to a stop in front of Cassie, while Rick ran back to bring her Mustang up. Her dad waiting to remove the scarf until Nina's car was parked behind hers. He then reached over and yanked off the scarf. Cassie covered her eyes. Her dad leaned over concerned, until he saw she was crying.

"What's the matter, girl?" he asked.

"It's my dream car." She said quietly. "The corvette was nice, but I just couldn't handle it. But when I had driven Nina's car, it was fun. I have to thank him. Do we get to stop at the mansion before we leave?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately he left, but he said that Nina had plans to take all of you back for the first school holiday, so you can save all your thanks for then. And a thank you letter wouldn't hurt either." He told her.

"Yes, I'll do that, as soon as we get back. Come on let's go!" she said excitedly.

"So you have no problem driving this back to San Pueblo?" he asked. "Because if you have any doubts you and Keith can ride back in the jet and Rick and Nina can take the cars back."

"I have no problem, what about you, Cassie?" Keith asked her.

"No, I don't have a problem. Come on dad quit worrying; Keith and I are responsible young people. We'll take care of each other, right, Keith?" She asked him smiling in his direction.

"Yes, we'll take care of each other." Keith answered smiling back at her.

"Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret this decision?" he shook his head in defeat. "Come on, drop me off at the airport and then you four can go on and I'll be waiting in San Pueblo."

Cassie's dad crawled into the back seat of her car and the mini convoy headed over to the airport. Keith leaned back in his seat. He was feeling really happy at the moment. His girl sitting next to him. He turned to look at her, and she caught him staring at her, and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"What?" she asked him?

"I need to ask you something, but I will wait until we are alone." He answered and smiled again at her. She laughed at him and turned her attention back to driving. They didn't realize it but her dad was watching the two of them from the back seat. They would've laughed if they knew he was thinking that the two of them deserved some alone time after all the trouble they had had in the last week. They finally reached the airport, with Cassie driving super safe the whole way, making sure that her dad had no reason to cancel the trip. As soon as they got out of the car, he walked around to her and gave her a big hug.

"Dad! Having trouble breathing." She said laughing. "It will only take two hours and we will be back home, well at Nina's."

"Well, about that we do need to talk but we will have to talk about that when we are alone, okay?" he asked.

"That seems to be everyone's statement today." She told him

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nevermind, like you said we will talk later when we are alone. So let's get you on the jet, so we can take off." Cassie said, pushing her dad towards the jet.

"Don't think I don't know what you were doing on the way here, young lady, I know you were driving to please me, and you better drive the same way all the way to San Pueblo, remember you are responsible for Keith's health and well being." He reminded her.

Cassie stopped and face her dad, "I know I have to watch out for Keith, and I will drive sensibly. So don't worry to much, I would say not to worry at all but I know you and you will worry about something no matter what I say, and also please don't tell Mrs. Partridge that we are coming, so we can go by and surprise them. Do you want us to check in with you before we go over there?" she asked, starting to push him towards the jet again.

"No, just give me a call when you get to his house, so I don't worry too much." He laughed. When they reached the ramp for the jet, he stopped and pulled her into his arms, kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Cass. Be careful, You better hurry and get into your car before I change my mind and make you fly with me." He threatened. Cassie quickly kissed him on the cheek and laughing, ran back to her car.

"Let's go, Nina, my dad is threatening to take my with him on the jet." She laughed and backed her car out of the parking space, waving at her dad she took off down the road to the highway.

Her father watched her drive off and then climbed into the jet.

Cassie stopped at the stop sign before getting on to the main highway. She turned to Keith, and smiled.

"You look like the cat that caught the canary." He said in answer to her strange smile.

"I think we are going to have a fun trip, don't you?" she answered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her confused by her actions

"I mean it will be just us two, well Nina and her man will be behind us but we'll be alone in this car. No bad guys chasing us, no parents watching our every move." She answered.

"Yes, all that is true, but if you don't get to driving we won't be getting to San Pueblo any time soon." He replied still confused. But he didn't get to ask any other questions as Nina pulled up behind her right at that moment then pulled her Mustang up besides Cassie's.

"Hey you waiting on us?" she called out to Cassie.

"Yes, do you want to lead?" Cassie answered.

"No, you go ahead, that way we'll know when you pull over and we can stop with you." Nina answered. Cassie eased off the brake and pulled out onto the highway with Nina following. Keith scooted down into the seat trying to make his leg more comfortable. He could still feel pain where the stitches were, but the pain medication made it just a dull throb. He looked up to catch Cassie watching him.

"I'm fine, just getting comfortable, I promise to tell you if anything starts hurting. So relax and pay attention to the road, please." He said laughing, pointing at the road.

"Are you worried about MY driving?" she asked, trying to sound insulted.

"I am if you are going to watch me and try to drive at the same time." He answered her honestly. "And if you can't trust me enough to tell you when I am in pain, then we have some serious trust issues."

"Whoa, I am just worried." She replied.

"I don't mean to fuss, but come on, I am old enough to know when I am in pain, and how important it is for my leg not to become infected. So I'll trust your driving, if you'll trust me to be honest with you, is that a deal to your liking my sweet maiden?" he offered smiling.

"I'd agree to anything when you smile at me like that." She said with a laugh.

"You are being silly, but I like your reply." He said with a chuckle. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

Cassie looked over at him and smiled. All she could think about was how handsome he was. She turned her eyes back to her driving. She looked at her watch to check the time, as she wasn't taking any chances on missing the rest stop.

.

Keith was watching Cassie out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable but he could not take his eyes off of her. Her hair was a beautiful shade of auburn and her knew her green eyes were the prettiest he had ever seen. He had not had the opportunity to really examine her since he had met her. And knowing her personality if she knew she was getting the once over from him, she'd probably get mad at him. Just the thought of her temper and what she might say brought a smile to his lips, which she caught as she glanced over at him.

"Alright, what are you up to?" she accused him.

Keith jumped, and sat up quickly. "What?" he asked.

"You were looking so guilty, with that guilty smile on your face." She answered.

They both laughed at the same time.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"How beautiful you are." He answered.

"Couldn't you have waited to tell me that in…" she looked at her wristwatch. " Oh in about 35 minutes?" she asked him.

"Why 35 minutes?" he asked shaking his head in confusion.

"We would have been stopping for our rest stop and I could have hugged you." She answered.

"There is no fast and hard rule that we can not take a break every 30 minutes." He answered laughing at her.

Cassie smiled and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Keith and her got out of the car and went to sit on the trunk, knowing that Nina would be coming up on them in just a few minutes. Keith leaned over and gave Cassie a quick kiss.

"That's all I get?" she teased.

"Hey, I said you were beautiful, I am still waiting for my big hug you promised me." Keith teased her back.

Cassie leaned over and grabbed him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Whoa, I don't think you know your own strength and if you don't let go I think you are going to finish breaking my cracked rib." He teased her again.

Cassie let go quickly. "Are you alright? Did I really hurt you?" She ran her hands over his chest, trying to see if she had hurt him.

"No you didn't hurt me, but you can continue to search for injuries if you want." He said smiling, liking the feeling of her hands wandering over his chest.

Cassie punched him on the arm. "Meanie." She said smiling up at him.

Nina pulled up behind the car at that moment and she and Rick got out and walked up to her car.

"Are you both okay?" she asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes, we just decided to take a hug break." Cassie told her smiling.

"We might have to separate you two." Nina said and she turned grabbing Rick's arm and headed back to her car. "Come on you two, get back in the car and let's go. You can manage to wait for a hug for another 30 minutes or so."

"You heard the boss lady, get your butt back in the car, and may I say that it is a cute butt." Keith told Cassie.

"Oh, come on, you two are getting nauseating." Nina moaned. "When we stop in 30 minutes it had better be at someplace to eat, I am getting hungry."

"I second that idea." Rick agreed.

"Okay, it's agreed, in 30 minutes we look for food, so let's go." Cassie got in the car and they all took off together.

Nina decided she had better stay closer to Cassie's car instead of hanging back, like she had been doing. She had given them too much privacy.

Very conveniently in 30 minutes they were driving through a small village, which had a hamburger stand. The two Mustangs pulled into the parking lot. All eyes were on the two cars, and then when the two handsome couples got out of the car all eyes followed them into the hamburger stand. They had just sat at their table and the waitress walked up to the table. She stood there for a moment just staring at Keith, with her mouth hanging open. Cassie looked up at her to order her food and found her staring at Keith. Her eyes looked over at Keith to find him looking back at her with something like fear in his eyes.

"Keith? What is going on?" Cassie asked.

"I think we need to order our food to go." Nina said, also noticing the waitress' staring at Keith. "You go back to the car and I'll go order the food to go." Nina pushed back her chair to get up.

The waitress came to her senses, pulling her eyes away from Keith to look at Nina. "I am so sorry, you don't have to leave. There will be no trouble. I'll even get the manager to lock the doors if you like."

"No, I think it will be alright, as long as you are okay." Keith answered.

"It's not alright, Keith." Cassie said pointing at the doors to the front of the building. Keith slowly turned his head, dreading what he knew was going to be there and sure enough, he saw about 15 girls standing outside pointing at him through the glass.

"Harvey! Come lock the door quick!" the waitress yelled toward the back of the restaurant.

"Why?" his voice trailed off as he saw the growing crowd of girls at his front door. He didn't ask any more questions but ran over to the door and locked it. He turned back to his captured guests. "Sorry, but we'll get your food fixed as soon as possible, Maggie, call the sheriff, I think we'll need some help getting them out of the building."

"Does this happen all the time?" Cassie asked Keith, watching the girls outside.

"Pretty much in bigger towns, in San Pueblo, they've known us since we were little so we are no big deal. I admit I am surprised that news traveled so fast in this small of a town." Keith answered her.

"Okay, lets get your orders, so we can get you out of here in one piece. The sheriff said he would be here in about 20 minutes, he said he would try to give you enough time to eat, but if you feel uncomfortable eating in front of a mob, we can pack it up in bags and there is a picnic spot outside of town. About 2 miles down the highway." The waitress told them. They gave her their orders. "You know what we have a private room in the back where we eat, you can sit back there and eat without an audience."

"That would be great." Cassie said.

They followed her into the back room. Soon they had their food and drinks. They were almost finished eating when the waitress came back into the room to tell them the sheriff was outside making everyone leave.

"She has been very nice, not ogling you while you ate." Nina laughed at Keith.

"Very funny." Keith told her.

"Yeah, why don't you sign some of these menus or something for her." Nina told him.

"Yeah, Keith isn't that what the girls want, is an autograph?" Cassie teased him.

"All right you two, quit already, I'll sign the menus, too bad we don't have any pictures." Keith said.

"You usually carry pictures?" Cassie asked, shocked.

"Yeah, we have a box of them in the back of the bus, it's a family portrait and we each sign the photo." Keith answered.

The Waitress walked back in about then, and Cassie handed her the menus that Keith had signed.

"Thank you, for being so helpful, I wished there was something else I could do for you." Keith told her.

"If you don't mind, could I take some photos of you and your friends?" she asked.

"No, I think that would be alright." Keith answered.

She grinned in embarrassment and she pulled her camera out of her pocket, taking about ten pictures of the group and then of Keith.

"Thanks so much, the sheriff said it was safe enough for you to leave now." The waitress told them.

They walked cautiously up to the front of the building. Harvey coming out from the back to watch them leave. Just before leaving Keith turned around and waved one last time and went out and got into the Mustang.

"That was nice of them." Harvey told his waitress.

"Keith let me take pictures and signed some menus." She told him.

"Can you let me have a signed menu and make me a copy of one of the pictures, so I can put it up on the wall. You know we never have anyone famous here and it'll be my first." Harvey asked.

"Sure Harvey." She answered distractedly as she watched Keith drive off down the road.


	29. Chapter 29

Keith gave a big sigh as they took off down the road. The main thought that kept going through his head was just how much worse the situation at the restaurant could have become. He was remembering several situations where his family had been trapped in their bus not able to get out without assistance from security. He realized that Cassie had not said anything since they left the restaurant. He turned to look at her; to see just how see was handling what had happened. He didn't like the look she had on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Keith, is your life like that all the time?" she asked with a tremble in her voice.

"No, I explained to you that in San Pueblo, we have a normal life. We only live in that fishbowl when we go on tour. Really, really." He gave her a big smile. She didn't look too sure but gave him a small smile back and turned her attention back to driving. He knew he would have to sit down and talk to her and calm her fears. He had not realized that the fans crowding them at the restaurant had upset her. How would she handle a full crowd at a concert?

The silence in the car was deafening. Cassie was not smiling and kept her eyes on the road.

"Cassie?" he called her.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Are you mad at me for something?" he asked.

"Oh no, Keith just thinking." She answered

"About what, may I ask?" he asked cautiously

"I am sorry to be such a baby Keith, but that really freaked me out, I mean back at the restaurant. All those screaming people. What would have happened if they hadn't closed the doors? I know this is something you have to deal with all the time, but it was a first for me." Cassie tried to explain her feelings.

"I am really sorry, Cassie, I should have explained what was happening. Like you said I do see crowds of screaming girls all the time, as I just didn't even think of what you were thinking, for that I am sorry. I don't know what else to say." Keith admitted.

"Just give me a little while to take all this in, okay?" Cassie told him.

"Okay." Keith agreed.

Keith was quiet, worried about what she was really thinking. What if she decided all the screaming crowds were too much for her to handle. He sighed. He really liked this girl and was afraid of what her decision would be. He was now impatient to get home and get his mother to help him calm her down. His mother was always much better explaining. She had a way with words. And maybe just to be safe he should lock Danny in a closet somewhere, as he was sure to confuse Cassie even more, as he always talked before thinking. He smiled at the thought of locking Danny in the closet, but was sure his mom would not allow it. But just the thought released some of the tension he was feeling.

Keith felt like the next hour of driving was the longest he had ever experienced. He had given into Cassie's wishes and hadn't bothered her during the drive. But not knowing what she was feeling or thinking was driving him crazy. He was so relieved to see his house pull into view. As Cassie pulled the car up to the curb, she turned to Keith and smiled.

"Come on, let's go surprise your family. I can barely wait to see your mothers' face. And don't let me forget to call my dad, Okay?" She reached for the door handle to get out of the car, but Keith reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, why would you ask that?" she gave him a confused glance, before pulling her hand out of his and opening her door.

"Well, don't get me wrong but I thought you were having an issue with our situation. I mean Cassie; you didn't even talk to me or say a word for an entire hour. What else would I think, but that you were still upset? And now you pop up like the last hour didn't even upset you at all? You have me totally confused." Keith admitted.

"Don't be silly, I told you to just let me think for awhile, which you did, and now I am okay. So can we go inside, mister confused?" she laughed as she walked around the car and opened his door. "Do you need help getting out of the car?"

"No, I can walk." He answered her, still watching her warily. He stepped out of the car and put her arm around his, led her up to the door. "Let's knock."

"No, you can't be mean." She told him

"You take the fun out of it. Just think how much fun it would have been if Danny had opened the door." Keith laughed.

"Do you always pick on poor little Danny?" she asked

"P..Poor little Danny? Oh, girl, before you leave to go home tonight, I am going to ask you if you would still say poor little Danny." He told her as he reached for the door handle of the house. "Mom!" he hollered into the house. "I'm home." He smiled at Cassie and pulled her into the house, as his family came running. Shirley grabbed hold of Cassie and hugged her.

"Mom, she needs to breathe." Keith teased.

"When did you wake up?" Shirley asked her.

"Actually probably before the jet left, but we had no way to contact you, I was very surprised when Keith walked into my room." She answered.

"I was too, they hid her from sight until I was right on the bed and then she spoke, and I thought I was going to pass out." Keith admitted.

"Did anyone take pictures?" Danny asked as he walked up behind his mother.

"Cassie, you remember poor little Danny, don't you?" Keith asked Cassie. Danny gave Keith a confused look.

"Look Keith, mom knows I am here so you can't lock me in the closet this time." Danny said backing away, not trusting Keith after the poor little Danny statement

"Keith you didn't" Cassie said in shock.

"Oh yes he did, and he is always picking on me. I don't know why, I think he is just jealous of my good looks. You know I have red hair and all he has is boring brown hair." Danny said realizing he had an ally in Cassie. "If you want I can show you around the house, and the garage where we practice."

Keith was watching Danny and wondering where he was going, but he decided to let Danny hang himself.

"That is very nice of you Danny. Cassie, I'm going to help mom get dinner ready while Danny shows you around. Now, Danny no flirting with my girl." Keith teased him.

Everyone was staring at Keith. Danny looked really confused; you could see him trying to figure out why Keith was letting him take over showing Cassie around.

"What?" Keith asked giving everyone one of his smiles. "I just want a little alone time with my mother, after all she let me go back to the hospital."

"You take Cassie around Danny and Keith and I will catch up in the kitchen." Shirley told Danny and then took Keith arm and pulled him toward the kitchen. Danny grabbed Cassie's arm and started pulling her upstairs.

"Come on I'll show you Keith's room, I'm sure we can find some good stuff on him there." Danny said and he pulled her up the stairs.

"Mom!" Keith protested.

"Danny just show the house. Do not bother anything in Keith's room." Shirley called up the stairs.

"Fine, take all the fun out of it." Danny pouted.

Everyone could hear Cassie's laugh from upstairs. Keith followed his mom into the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator and put potatoes in a bowl and placed them on the table.

"Sit, peel, and we can talk." Shirley said as she walked over to the cabinet to get pots to cook in.

"You know I hate to peel potatoes." Keith protested.

"But you have to look busy when she comes down, now don't you?" Shirley smiled innocently at Keith. Keith laughed at her and started to peel.

"So what is the problem?" she asked.

"We stopped at a little restaurant about an hour from here and had a small mob of girls trap us inside. The sheriff came and cleared them out and we got out safely." He told her.

"And that was a problem how?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, Cassie got upset. The rest of the trip was completed in silence. Then she just blew me away because when we pulled up in front of the house she acted like nothing had happened. I'm scared of what she is really feeling. I tried to explain that we do live a normal life here, but don't think I made a good case for mob control. Do you think maybe during supper you could explain?"

"I'll try Keith, but she'll really have to decide on her own if she wants or can handle your fans." Shirley offered. "Peel faster or we'll have to eat them for breakfast." She laughed at him.

"I'm more worried about what Danny is telling Cassie." Keith admitted. He would have been horrified if he knew what Danny was showing Cassie.

Once Danny and Cassie got to the top of the stairs Danny led her to the bathroom.

"Uh, Danny, this is the bathroom." Cassie stated.

"Yeah this is where Keith starts his day, come on you have got to see where he blow dries his hair for hours."

"Hours?" Cassie questioned.

"Well, it might not be hours, but it is a long time." Danny replied.

"I'll pass. What's next?" Cassie said with a smile.

"His bedroom." Danny said and led her down the hall. Cassie followed out of curiosity. She was surprised to find a neat room. She was impressed.

"Want to see his closet? You could see what clothes he has?" Danny asked

"Danny, I think you have the wrong idea about me. I am not a fan of your family's music. Whoa that sounded bad. I meant that I am from Australia and did not know of your family's music. I am not one of Keith's teenybopper fans who are looking for strands of hair and sweat stained towels." Cassie told Danny.

"I can see Keith has informed on me. Fine, how about the garage? You can see where we practice." Danny offered.

"I know, how about your room? Maybe I can dig up some dirt on you for Keith." Cassie laughed.

"You are the perfect girl for Keith, come on let's finish seeing the rest of the house, but you won't find any dirt on me, I hide mine very well." Danny defended himself.

"You mean you actually clean under your bed?" Cassie continued to tease him.

"Uh, I do, can we go now?" Danny said.

Cassie finally had pity on Danny and let him lead her around. Now all she had to worry about is when she had to admit to Keith later that he was right. There was no poor little Danny. But he was cute.

After seeing all the bedrooms, Danny led her down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, a smile came to her lips as she saw Keith sitting at the table peeling potatoes. He had such a studious look on his face and he was wasting more potatoes than he was getting in the bowl. She decided to have pity on him.

"Danny, I'm going to wait to see the garage until after supper, okay?" Cassie asked.

"Sure." Danny replied.

"Thank you for the tour, it was entertaining." She leaned over and hugged him. Danny made a face at Keith and went to go sit on the couch next to Tracy.

Cassie walked over to sit at the table next to Keith. She smiled at him and put her hand out.

"Come on give up the murder weapon and we won't have to call the police in." she teased him

"I am not doing that bad." Keith tried to defend himself.

"Keith, please give her the knife and you can set the table." Shirley backed up Cassie's request.

"You're not afraid that I'll break the dishes?" Keith asked.

"You can't do any worse than what you did to these potatoes." Cassie laughed.

"Hey! Who said you could pick on me?" Keith asked

"But you are giving me so much material to work with here." Cassie answered.

"Alright, you two. Don't make me separate you." Shirley warned.

Cassie started peeling potatoes and Keith got up to get the plates and silverware to set the table. Shirley was watching the two together. It did not seem to her that Cassie was showing any of the tension that Keith had mentioned. She wasn't sure what she would say to her as she still had issues with the fans herself. There was times she was scared but could not show it in front of her children. How was she going to convince this young girl not to be afraid?

Cassie finished peeling the potatoes and got up to bring them over to Shirley. Then she turned to help Keith finish setting the table.

"Okay you two get out of here. Keith take her to the garage, I'll have one of the kids come get you when dinner is ready." Shirley told them.

"Thanks mom." Keith replied.

Keith took Cassie's arm and led her out the back door and out to the garage. Once they entered the door he led her over to the piano and sat down beside her. He just played with the keys, not looking at her.

"Are you mad at me?" Cassie asked.

"What? What would make you think that?" Keith asked.

"You weren't talking, just picking out keys." Cassie asked

"You want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking of you walking in the door at the mansion and the feeling that I felt was one I had never felt before. And now I feel that you are unsure of this," he waved his hand between them, "that you are slipping away from me before I even have a chance to get to really know you."

"Keith, I don't know what to tell you…I asked that you give me time to think and still you are pushing me, I don't know what I am feeling. But I know I have to get away by myself and think."

Cassie jumped up from the bench and ran out of the door heading for her car. Keith following closely behind her.

"Cassie! Stop!" Keith called

Cassie jumped into her car and reached to start the car. Keith ran up to the door and went to reach for the keys to grab them, but Cassie put her hand on Keith's arm to stop him. She looked up at his face. She had tears running down her face. She reached her hand up and grabbed his shirt collar to pull his face down to hers. She kissed him long and hard and then let go of his shirt.

"Keith let me go." Cassie said and then started the car and drove off, leaving Keith standing in the road watching her drive off.


	30. Chapter 30

Cassie could not remember the drive home. She looked up and she was parked behind Nina's mustang. She hung her head. She felt like a fool. What was wrong with her? Would Keith ever forgive her? After all she left him standing in the road. And what about his family? They were going to think she was crazy. Well Danny already thought that after the tour that afternoon. He as much said so. She heard the door open and looked up to see her father coming out of the door followed by Nina.

"Sweetie? What happened? Keith just called, he said you were upset and he was worried if you made it home. Are you okay?" her father asked as he walked towards the car. Nina didn't say anything but you could see the worry on her face.

"Dad, I want to go home." Cassie said starting to cry again.

"You are home, Cassie." Her father said feeling fear now.

"No, I mean Australia, I want to go back." Cassie said

"No! Cassie you said you were going to stay here with me. If it is Keith we can move somewhere else, you don't have to see him. Just don't leave me again." Nina said running over to her friend.

"Nina, I will come back, I need to get away from here. I just made a fool of myself in front of Keith and his family. I need time to think, maybe I should have taken the jet and let you two take the cars home. I just feel so overwhelmed, like everything is piling up high and is going to crush me." She laid her head on the steering wheel.

"Why don't you let Nina come with us, then we can pack up the old house and make arrangements to have everything shipped over. Nina's dad offered to build a house next door to theirs and I agreed as long as I could pay him for the house. He finally agreed. And you can finally show Nina all your haunts back home. I'm sorry sweetie I should have not let you take the car. Come on, let's go in the house." He reached over and opened her door and helped her out.

"Cassie, I am going to get my dad to have our jet ready. We can go whenever you say. I do get to go right?" Nina asked with a pleading note in her voice.

"Yes, you can go." Cassie gave them a small smile.

"Great! Your dad can get you settled in your room and I'll get the trip all set up. Wow! Then I'll have to start packing. And I … wait is it hot or cold there? Oh never mind I'll just bring a jacket in case." Nina ran out of the room before anyone could answer. Cassie laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so excited. I guess this will be good for both of us." Cassie said

They started walking up the staircase, her dad walking beside her with his hand on her arm. He kept giving her little side glances. She could tell he wanted to ask something but didn't know how.

"Just ask already." Cassie said.

"What? How could you tell I wanted…well nevermind. I just wanted to know if there was something that set you off? I think that before we go we should have you checked out by the doctor. Now before you start going off on me, let me remind you that you were in a coma, though a short one it was a coma and that could be what is affecting your emotions. Or is there something else that you want to tell me?" he asked.

"No I'll go to the doctor, mainly because I can't explain anything that occurred today. Do you think Keith will forgive me?" Cassie asked

"Maybe you should call Keith and find out?" her dad suggested.

"Maybe tomorrow." Cassie said as she got to the top of the stairs. "Dad, I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed. You can set up an appointment with the doctor in the morning."

"Sure, sweetie, sleep well." He said and watched her walk over to her room, he then turned and walked back down the stairs to find Nina. As he came around the corner of the stairwell he heard her on the phone and a smile came to his face. He could not have asked for a better friend for his daughter.

"No, Keith I don't know how long we will be, but she has to come back as I am going too and they will have to bring me back home. And we're taking our family jet. But she did agree to go see the doctor before we left. Yes, I promise to let you know if anything is wrong. Yes, I promise to let you know everything. Look I gotta go, I'll keep you updated. Bye." She turned around after hanging up the phone to find Cassie's dad standing right behind her. She grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay and to let him know.." she started to explain.

"It's okay, Nina, I think it is really sweet how you two look out for each other. Did your dad agree to us using the jet?" he asked

"Yes he called and it will be ready anytime we want to leave. Do you have an idea when that will be?" Nina asked.

"she's going to check in with the doctor in the morning and depending on what she says is going to decide our departure time." He replied.

"I am going to pack, there are some things I can't live without." Nina laughed and took off up the stairs. After she had packed up her stuff, she realized she was hungry. She went over to Cassie's room to peek in but Cassie was asleep, she turned to go down the stairs and realized she had not told Rick about anything that had gone on or even told him that she was going to Australia. She ran back to her room to grab the phone.

"Rick? Have you eaten yet? How about I pick you up and we can go to dinner together? I am starved and have to catch you up on all that is going on. No, I don't want to tell you on the phone, but if you don't want to know about what is going on in my life…oh, okay I'll be there in just a few minutes." She hung up the phone and laughed as she ran down the stairs.

"Dad! I'm going to go pick up Rick and get something to eat, you want I should bring you back something?" Nina called out

"You do realize that most children come find their parent to ask them questions, they don't just scream it out?" he replied.

"Sorry, I'll remember that for the next time, but do you want me to bring you something?" she asked

"No thank you, I grabbed a sandwich earlier. I'm good. You go ahead. Did you decide what time you were leaving?" he asked

"Depends on what Cassie's doctor tells her tomorrow. But I will let you know and I promise not to scream it. Love you dad." She told him as she headed out the back door.

"Be careful and I love you too." He told her.

Nina drove the short distance to Rick's apartment. He was waiting outside for her and got into the car. He quickly snapped his seatbelt shut as Nina barely waited until he closed the car door to take off.

"That hungry, huh?" he said with a laugh.

"What? I just have so much to catch you up on that I want to get there quick and I am starving so you better watch that musclar arm or I might just eat you up first." She teased. He smiled at her and laid his arm on the back of her seat. "Like living dangerously do you?" she laughed.

"You know it, I hang around you don't I?" he teased back.

Nina pulled the mustang up in front of Sirloin Stockade. She looked over at Rick with a smile at his shocked look.

"I told you I was starving." Nina told him

"If I had known just how starving you were I would not have taken a chance with my arm." He teased.

"Oh come on, you act like all I eat are hot dogs." She complained

"Maybe because that's all you ever want to eat." He said with a laugh

"Are you coming in with me or not, because I hear a big juicy steak calling my name." She asked

"I'm right behind you." He said and got out of the car to follow her in.

Nina paid for the meals and picked out a table close to the bar where they were grilling the steaks. The waitress came over and took her order for two steaks.

"You going to go a salad or something?" Rick asked.

"I will in a minute, first I want to tell you what happened after I dropped you off at your apartment." She told him.

"That bad?" he asked

"Not good, I had been back home about an hour when Keith called and said Cassie and ran out of his garage and took off. He was afraid that she would wreck her car, he knew she was upset and crying. We went out to the garage and saw her sitting in her car, crying. All she kept saying was she wanted to go home. Her dad agreed if she would be checked out by the doctor, which agreed. Tomorrow she goes to the doctor and depending on what the doctor says is when we leave." She told him.

"Wow! All that in that short of a time…wait! You said we, you are going?" rick asked.

"yeah! I've never been to Australia. I am really excited." Nina said happily

"and you'd leave me that quick?" he pouted.

"Why can't you come too? Don't you have stuff you have to pack up and bring here too? That's what we're going to be doing with Cassie's stuff. She is coming back, she just wants a breathing space. You have to admit her life has been a soap opera since she came over from Australia." Nina explained.

"You think her dad will let me go? There are places I would love to show you." Rick told her.

"All we can do is ask, and I'll beg if I have to." She reached over and took his hand with a smile. "I think it would be fun for you to show me around Australia. I mean I have to have something to keep me entertained while Cassie and her dad decide what to pack and what to get rid of."

"I have no problem being your toy for the trip." He teased and kissed her hand.

"Come on, let's go get our sides before the steaks get here. You know there is a downside to you going." She said

"What would that be?" he said walking behind her to picks out sides.

"Cassie's dad might make you slave by moving furniture." She told him.

"yeah and they can make you slave by packing up boxes. Ha! You would make a sexy slave, can I pick out your slave clothes?" he teased. She elbowed him.

"Hey careful with the body, you might want dessert later." He grunted.

"No I don't think so, they have all kinds of desserts here, even ice cream." She teased as they walked back to their table. Their steaks were brought just a few minutes after they sat down. They each concentrated on their food. Rick went to put a tip on the table but Nina stopped him.

"This was my meal, I leave the tip. You get to leave the tip when you take me to dinner." Nina stated and pushed his money back at him.

"Who's rules are those?" Rick asked, pushing his money back into the middle of the table.

"Nina's rules. Better learn them boy, you have to live by them now." She laughed.

"Boy?" he said.

"Yes, boy. Maybe one day you'll show me how much man you are." She taunted.

"Hey! I stood up to bad men for you, that doesn't show you." He asked.

"I guess." She said with a heavy sigh

"come back to my apartment and I'll show you man." He offered.

"Okay calm down, teasing going too far. We don't know each other that well." Nina said quickly.

"Man?" he asked

"Alright, I concede, I won't call you boy anymore." Nina said with a laugh.

"come on funny girl lets go see if you can talk the daddy's into letting me go with you." Rick said.

"Daddy's?" Nina asked

"Don't you think your dad is going to question your man friend being alone with his little girl in a foreign country?" he asked with a laugh

"My dad will not question it because we will be with Cassie's dad and he is a whole bunch more protective than my dad would ever be." She told him.

"Alright my turn to concede defeat." He replied.

"In sympathy for the defeated I will let you drive home." Nina said

"You are so funny, you are only letting me drive because you are full and afraid you'll fall asleep. And you said we didn't know each other that well." He replied.

"I'm still not going back to your apartment." She told him

"Hey! I agree with you we don't know each other that well, but we will I promise you that. You are the perfect girl for me." He said leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Now I'm full and have a swollen head. Come on, Romeo take me home." She said. "I'll even let you take my car home with you."

Rick drove back to Nina's house and parked outside the garage. As they were walking in the back door. Cassie came down the stairs.

"Cassie, I'm sorry I thought you were asleep. We just came back from eating. I would asked you to go but when I looked into your room it looked like you were asleep." Nina said guiltily

"I was so don't feel bad. I'm not very hungry, I'm just going to grab some fruit. Hey! Rick.'

"Hey yourself, you feeling better?" he asked .

"Nothing gets by you, and yes I feel better." She answered.

"yes Nina keeps me up to date." He laughed.

They all went to sit in the den. Cassie's dad and Nina's dad were already sitting in there.

"Dad…er…Dad's do you mind if Rick comes along with us to Australia?" Nina asked.

The men looked at each and smiled.

"I have no problem with him going. But you have to get your dad to agree." Cassie's dad said.

"I trust you Nina and I know that Cassie's dad would never let anything happen to you, so I guess you can take your boyfriend with you." Nina's dad said with a smile. "But young man, she better come back in the same condition as she leaves in. We understand each other? I might joke around a lot but I know people who know people who can hurt you." He told Rick.

"Dad!" Nina protested.

"Nina, give me a break, I've been waiting for years to be able to threaten a boyfriend of yours, and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity." He laughed at her. "No, hard feelings Rick? But were you at least a little scared?" he asked.

"More than a little, sir." Rick admitted.

"You are such a bad liar, but thank you for the effort." He laughed. "I know I can trust you with my little girl, because she probably could kick both our butts if she wanted to."

"Yes sir, I'm sure she can. And I don't plan on finding out any time soon." He replied.

"We all have a busy day tomorrow, so I suggest we all get to sleep. Rick, do you need a ride home?" Nina's dad asked.

"No, dad, I told him he could take my car home. He'll have to pack up what he needs and come over in the morning anyway. And this way I can sleep a little later." She told her dad.

"No way are you sleeping in. You have to go to the doctors office with me." Cassie said.

"I don't want to sit in the doctors office while you have an MRI done." Nina protested.

"I would do it for you." Cassie complained.

"No you wouldn't, but I'll go anyway. But you better be alright enough to fly, because I am really excited to see Australia." Nina said.

Rick kissed Nina goodbye and left in her mustang. Nina and Cassie kissed the dad's goodnight and went up the staircase to go to sleep. The two men looked at each other and laughed.

"I feel like an old married couple with our two daughters." Nina's dad said.

"We have two great daughters you have to admit. They raised two great parents, you agree?" Cassie's dad asked.

"I agree. Look old man you better get to bed yourself, our daughters will run you ragged tomorrow. Especially once Cassie is cleared for travel, Nina will push you to death. She is the impatient one." He told him.

"Going. See you in the morning." He answered and turned to go to sleep himself.

Cassie felt like she had just gone to sleep. She had a bad night as she kept dreaming of Keith standing in the road calling her name. She stretched and rolled out of bed, she was just heading for the bathroom when her dad poked his head into her door.

"Good you are awake. I called the doctor and she had a cancellation of her 10 o'clock appointment and said you can have it. She set up for the MRI already. Very efficient doctor, I was impressed." Her dad informed her. " I checked and Nina is already up and dressed, I thought she was going to sleep in?"

"Nina never sleeps in, she always says she is going to but the girl only runs on 6 hours sleep and then runs the rest of the day like the energizer bunny. Don't know how she does it, she wears me out just trying to keep up with her. I'd better get taking my shower or she'll be in here pushing me." Cassie replied with a laugh.

He went in to tell Nina that Cassie was getting ready and that not to eat anything because he was taking them to eat after the doctors visit.

It didn't take long for Cassie to get ready. They all got in Cassie's car and she drove to the doctors pavilion. As they were walking up to the building she turned to her dad, showing him her shaking hand.

"Look at me, I am shaking." She told him

"Sweetie, there is nothing to be scared of." He reassured her.

"I keep telling myself the same thing, but I know how I was acting yesterday and that was not me. I just hope the doctor can tell us what caused the weird behaviour yesterday." She replied

"They will, an MRI will show up any problems in your head. Though hopefully it will not show how crazy I have made you over the years, I might be looking at jail time." He joked with her to try to ease the tension he knew she was feeling.

"Let's go in before he starts making faces to try to get me to laugh. If that starts happening I'm warning you now, it's every woman for herself." She told Nina and took off for the doctors office.


	31. Chapter 31

Nina and Cassie's dad stood on the other side of the glass partition watching Cassie be loaded into the MRI machine. Cassie looked up and gave them a small nervous little smile. Nina waved to let her know she had seen the smile.

"I hope this won't take long, I hate being in a hospital." Nina said.

"You're not in a hospital. This is a doctors' office." Cassie's dad told her looking at Nina in confusion.

"Close enough." Nina replied.

"I'm beginning to worry that Cassie's condition might be contagious." He answered.

"That was just mean." She said punching him on the arm and laughing.

"I told Rick you were mean." He told her laughing back

"I am not mean, just defensive." She said with a huff, then turned away so he couldn't see the smile on her face.

To Nina it seemed to take forever, watching Cassie be driven back and forth while the machine made some awful noise. Finally they released Cassie and helped her out of the machine. They were lead back to the waiting room and informed that they would be called as soon as results were available.

"How long did it take last time? Do you remember?" Nina asked.

"I wouldn't know I was not awake for it remember?" Cassie replied.

"Sorry, I just knew they said you woke up during tests so I thought maybe you remembered." Nina apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. All this makes me very nervous." Cassie told her, leaning over to hug her friend.

"Hey! I don't know about you but I'm going to start planning what I am going to order. Your dad is taking us for food later." Nina told her.

"What is up with you lately? All you think about is food." Cassie asked her.

"No, I think about Rick in between food." She laughed.

"I agree with you…about the food I mean, I don't think about Rick." Cassie replied. "So dad, where are you taking us? So we can decide how to spend your money and you better have American money."

"Darn, you caught me I was going to trick you into paying by saying I only had Australian money, but now I'll have to make sure I have money on me. Where do you want to go?" he asked

"There is a really nice restraurant on main street that sells really good breakfast burritos. Or if the results take too long we can go to Sirloin Stockade." Nina offered.

"Sounds good to me." Cassie stated.

"Okay it's decided we let the test decide were we're eating." Her dad agreed.

They all sat there waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

"Come on, just how long does it take to develop pictures of you. What are you a vampire or something." Nina said.

"I am not a vampire Nina! And they don't develop the pictures, they have to have a technician read them." Cassie explained.

"Shouldn't they have their own tech instead of shipping one in from europe? Because surely they have to be bringing one in from far away for it to be taking this long." Nina complained.

"Dad, could you take her out back and shoot her just to put her out of our misery." Cassie asked her dad.

"Fine, I'll shut up." Nina sat back in her chair.

Not two minutes later the doctor called them into the conference room.

"Ms. Larsen, I have your results. The MRI shows swelling in your brain. Not enough to warrant hospitalization but your doctor should not have allowed you to make a trip that soon after coming out of a coma. I will be speaking to the hospital board about his actions." The doctor informed her.

"Doctor we are planning a trip to Australia by jet, when do you think we can leave?" Cassie asked.

"Like I told you the swelling is minimal, I don't see any problem with traveling by jet. You'll be relaxing the whole trip. It's not like driving a three hour trip. That put unusual stress on your brain, which probably caused unusual feelings and emotions yesterday. If your previous doctor had just made you rest for an additional day, it might have been okay. But in my opinion you should not be allowed to drive a vehicle until the swelling subsides, which could be one to two days. So no driving, understand?" The doctor advised. "Now do you have any other questions for me?"

"No, we were just worried because I had some terrible mood swings after the trip yesterday. But you explained that. When do you need to see me back here?" Cassie asked.

"How long are you going to be in Australia?" she requested.

"Two or three weeks, we have to pack up our old house and make arrangements for it to be rented out in our absence. Then arrange for our stuff to be shipped here." She tried to estimate.

"Then we'll put your check up for a month just to be on the safe side. Call to move it if moving takes longer than estimated, okay?" the doctor told her.

"Thank you so much, doctor, you took a load of worry off of us." Mr. Larsen told the doctor. "We're going out to eat, do you want to join us?"

"That's such a nice offer, but I have other patients to see, thank you anyway. So if you don't have any other questions or if you think of any feel free to call the office. I better get to my other patients. Enjoy your trip." The doctor called out as she went down the hallway.

"Food! We get to go eat now." Nina jumped up out of her chair.

"All you want to do is eat." Cassie complained

"No I don't. Think about it. It just seems that way, but you are starving me by making me chase after you and Keith. You keep missing meals. And even though love is sustaining you, it doesn't me. So come on." Nina told her friend and grabbed her arm to make her hurry.

"Are you going to call Rick to meet us?" Mr. Larsen asked Nina. "And do you want him to pick up Keith?" he asked Cassie.

"No, we're just going to spend some time with you right now." Cassie hurriedly told him.

"Sweetie, not that I don't appreciate you wanting to spend time with me, but you do need to speak with Keith. He called yesterday, he's worried." Her dad told her.

"I promise to call him when we get home. But now it's going to be just us three, well four if Nina wants to call Rick. You know he lives all by his lonely, who's going to feed our slave." Cassie said

"I told him you would have evil plans for him." Nina told her.

"I will make sure he has time to show you the sights, okay?" Cassie promised.

Nina called Rick and made arrangements to meet at the little restraraunt on Main Street. Cassie's dad drove Cassie's mustang and parked her car next to Nina's.

"No way we could hide where we are." Nina laughed as she looked at the two Mustangs parked next to each other. "And I thought my Mustang stood out but Cassie's makes mine bland, with that canary yellow."

"It is Happy Yellow." Cassie laughed.

They entered the dark quiet building and were led to booth in the back. Orders were taken and the girls went to the bathroom while their orders were being made. Leaving Mr. Larson and Rick sitting at the table together.

"Do you have any idea what is going on between Cassie and Keith?" Cassie's father asked Rick.

"No Sir. They seemed alright until after the restrarant." Rick told him

"That's when the fans came after you?" he asked.

"Well they came after Keith, but yes sir that was the start of the problem. Cassie did not handle it well at all. We could tell she was upset, she got real quiet and didn't talk." Rick informed her father.

"We just came from her having a MRI completed and the doctor explained that her emotions were changed because of swelling on the brain and she shouldn't have been allowed to make that long of a trip driving. I just hope she explains that to Keith." He dad said.

"I think she better soon, because Nina won't wait. She knows he has been worrying and will not let Cassie becoming shy all of a sudden stop this romance between her and Keith. If Cassie doesn't know that then she really is out of her mind." Rick said to him with a laugh.

"Talking about me, boy?" Nina said as she came around the corner of the booth.

"You know what they say about people who listen in on others conversations, and what did we agree with you calling me boy?" Rick asked her.

"Right, sorry." She tried to look repentant, but started to laugh. He grabbed her arm nad pulled her into his lap. She squirmed to get up. "We are in public, you BOY!"

"You will pay dearly for that later, when we are not in public." Rick threatened her.

"I am sooo scared." She laughed and pushed him with her side to make him scoot over for to get in the booth, which he did laughing at her.

The waitress delivered their food and everyone dug in. Cassie and her father laughing over rick and Nina's antics of stealing food off of each others plates. They finished eating and were walking to the front of the restraraunt to leave when Cassie reached up to take her fathers arm.

"Dad, could you ride back with Nina and Rick? I want to go talk to Keith, I'm ready now. Thanks to you and the two clowns." She said smiling at all of them.

"Hey! I resent that remark." Nina protested.

"you mean you resemble that remark." Rick teased.

"That's it! You are so going to get it." And she chased him out to her car and around it several times before he gave up. She pulled his head down and kissed him.

"Wow! I need to be punished more." Rick told her.

"Are you sure you have to make me ride home with those two? What did I ever do to you?" her father pleaded. "I am joking, go talk to Keith before he gets a gray hair."

Cassie took off for the Partridge house, while everyone went out to Nina's to get ready for the trip. Rick's stuff was already in the trunk, they just needed to load Nina's. Most of Cassie's and her fathers' was in Australia.

Cassie pulled up in front of the house. She took the keys out of the ignition, but did not get out of the car. She heard the front door open and looked up to see Keith standing there looking uncertain of what he should do. She looked at him and smiled. He slowly started walking towards the car. She opened her door and stood by the car, waiting for him to reach her. He came to stand next to her.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do?" he admitted.

"I promise I am sane today. Dad took me for a MRI this morning and had me checked out. I was so scared yesterday, irrationally I admit. And I am not going to blame all of it on my brain. My head and heart are having a war." She told him, reaching out to take his hand and pull him over to her. "Can you ever forgive me for yesterday?"

"Of course, but what do you mean your heart and head are having a war?" Keith asked giving her a quizzical look

"My heart wants to be with you, but my head doesn't know if I fit into your lifestyle. Just how often do you tour? Are you home most of the time? We hardly know each other." She admitted.

"That's true, we don't. But you know that is what dating is for. To get to know the other person. Please don't tell me that you are going to give up these feelings that we do feel before you really get to know me?" he pleaded.

"No, I really like, like you Keith. And yes I would like to get to know you a lot better. But I have bad news and good news. Which do you want first?" she teased.

"Bad news." He said with a grimace.

"I am going back to Australia for about three weeks." She told him.

"And the good news? And it had better be good to make up for the bad news." He teased.

"We are moving here permentaly. Nina's dad is having a house built on the property next to theirs. Is that good enough news for you?" she asked.

"Good? That is the best news I've heard all week." He picked her up and twirled her around and then kissed her. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." She admitted.

"So Soon?" he moaned into her ear.

"Hey! I do need my clothes." She said with a laugh.

"I guess I can't talk you into just buying new ones?" Keith teased.

"No silly, come on I need to go apologize to your mom for running out before dinner." Cassie said pulling him towards the house. He stopped her.

"She knows." He said.

"What?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"She knows something was going on, and when Nina called last night to tell me you were going to have a MRI done…" he started to tell her

"Nina did what?" she asked him

"She was just trying to help." Keith was afraid he had gotten Nina in trouble.

"Oh, Keith you don't understand, it just amazes me that Nina is always looking out for my best interest. You know she is always taking care of me. When we come back you have to help me think of something to surprise her with. You can think of something while we are gone. And when we come back you can help me paint my room and move my stuff in. You know working together is a good way to get to know someone too." She laughed at him.

"I see you have my labor reserved for the next couple of months." Keith said.

"Months? I expect to find something for you to do for the next hundred years." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "I still want to apologize to your mom. I mean I have to stay on her good side as I plan on stealing her eldest son quite often." She explained.

"Now that you explained it lets hurry and get you inside so you can see her, then maybe we can take a ride so we can spend your last evening together alone without gangsters interrupting us." He laughed.

"Yes you did mention someplace called Muldoons Point that you wanted to show me?" she reminded him.

He followed her into the house. Mrs. Partridge was in the kitchen cleaning. She turned around when she heard the door open.

"Cassie, glad to see you feeling better." She said as she came over to hug her.

"Thank you, I am so sorry that I ran off on you last night." She told her.

"I'm not, if I was a girl I would run away from Keith all the time." Danny said as he came down the stairs.

"Danny, don't you have somewhere you were supposed to go." Shirley said to him.

"Going right now." He said as he headed for the door.

"Could I steal you son for the rest of the evening, I am leaving for Australia tomorrow and would like to spend the last of my time with him." Cassie explained to Shirley

"We will be sorry to see you leave. And yes I'll loan you Keith for the evening." She said with a smile.

"She is coming back in three weeks, mom." Keith corrected his mom

"Good, so where are you two going?" she asked.

"Maybe a movie and dinner and then probably out to the beach." Keith replied.

"Be careful this time. I don't know how much more stress I can take. And you better not be one minute late for curfew this time. Because I won't wait to call the police this time." She teased him. At least he hoped she was teasing, but he couldn't be sure. He took Cassie's hand and headed out the door. When they got out of the door she tossed him her car keys.

"Come on, what was it that Nina called you? Come on songbird take me for a drive." Cassie told him and leaned over and kissed him on the lips and hopped into the car.


	32. Chapter 32

Keith started the engine and leaned back to listen to the roar of the engine.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing you do that." She said.

"What? What am I doing?" he asked in confusion.

"That look of pure pleasure on your face that you get it when you start a car." She told him

"It's just not any car that makes me happy." He defended himself.

"I wonder what else would make you get that look on your face? Is it only cars?" she teased.

"Maybe I'll show you later, I did promise to show you Muldoons Point, and you can tell me if I get that look on my face again there." He teased her back.

"Yeah that is for later, lover boy. But first I'd like to go to the beach. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Of course, I love the beach. Let me run in and get my swim trunks, I'll just put them on under my pants. Then we'll go by your house and you can grab what you need." He told her and jumped out of the car and ran for the house. He wasn't gone for more than a few minutes. They took off for Nina's house. After pulling into the garage they both got out and he held her hand as he followed her into the house. Nina was coming down the stairs as they came in.

"Hey, good to see you two together again." She said. "Where are you off to?"

"We're going to go to the beach to spend some alone time, you don't mind do you?" Cassie asked.

"You don't have to ask my permission, and besides I have my toy here." She laughed.

"I heard that." Rick said coming up behind her.

"He's like a little rat always scurrying around and I can't keep track of where he is." Nina protested.

"A rat? Did you just call me a rat?" Rick asked in shock. "It is on, brat." And he started coming towards her. She squealed and took off running. "Have fun, you two, we will." And he took off after her. Cassie turned and found Nina's dad standing there watching his daughter and Rick run out of the room, he had a grin on his face.

"You're okay with that?" Cassie asked gesturing towards the two running off together.

"Oh, yes, I haven't seen her have this much fun in years." He replied.

"You're not worried about him?" Cassie asked

"Rick? No. He might be a rough and tumble guy but I can tell she already has him wrapped around her little finger and besides she is a black belt." He told her with a smile. He turned and went back into the other room. Leaving Cassie with a confused smile on her face.

"Poor Rick." Keith said.

"What do you mean 'poor Rick?'" she asked.

"If he ever pulls something on him, she will break him into a couple of pieces. Perhaps he should be warned. Don't you have to warn someone if you are a black belt?" he asked

"I think so. You're right so in that case I should let you know I am a black belt also." she told him

"What? Really?" he asked backing up.

"Yes, really, really. I needed it for my detective job." She told him.

"Ha! You finally told me what you do for a living." Keith said.

"Unfortunate for you, because now you know too much and will have to be killed." She started walking towards him while he kept backing up to match each of her steps She stopped after a few steps to give him a teasing smile. " But I think I will wait until after Muldoons point tonight." She laughed

"Whew! I will have to make myself indispensable so you won't be able to get rid of me." He teased. He slowly walked over to her and took her face in his hands, leaned over and started giving her little kisses working his way to her mouth. He had just started to kiss her on the mouth when they heard a noise from behind them, they both turned to find her dad standing behind them.

"Sorry, sir." Keith said embarrassed to be caught by her father.

"Never apologize for getting a kiss, son. Just try not to do it in front of the father next time." He teased.

"Dad, be nice. Keith I'll just be a minute." She took off up the stairs, looking to make sure that Nina didn't catch her running up the stairs. She grabbed her bathing suit, going into the bathroom to put it on under a sundress. Then ran down the stairs stopping towards the bottom of the stairs when she heard Nina's voice.

"Don't even pretend you weren't running down those stairs, I could you hear you all the way down the hall. You sounded like a herd of horses." Nina said trying to sound upset with her friend.

"But you still love me." Cassie said, giving her friend a hug as she ran past grabbing Keith's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"You're always pulling or pushing me." He complained playfully

"What happened to being indispensable?" she replied.

"The princess carries a sharp sword." Keith answered.

Cassie laughed and got into the passenger seat.

"Come on drive, songbird, I bet you know all the best-secluded beach spots." She told him with a laugh.

"I know quite a few." He admitted and started the engine. He took off for the highway to the beach. They stopped at a little store to pick up supplies. Chips, ice and a disposable cooler for the cokes they chose. Keith found the perfect spot, she thought, well off the main road but close enough to the water so they could leave all their stuff in safety while they played in the water. As soon as he parked the car she slipped out of her sundress and started running for the water. She heard Keith give a wolf whistle behind her and she laughed.

"Hey! Wait for me." He called to her

"Not my fault you are slow." She yelled back over her shoulder. She turned to see how far back he was an squealed when she saw he was only a couple of steps behind her. She might have a head start but he was fast. Two more steps more and he grabbed her up in his arms.

"Put me down." She demanded.

"Are you ordering me to put you down, Princess?" he asked.

"Yes, immediately." She said.

"Okay, whatever you say." And he dropped her into the cold water. She came up spluttering, saw him laughing at her and she took her hands to knock his feet out from under him. He went down hard in the water.

"Now who is laughing?" she asked as she stood up dripping water. He stayed sitting in the water just staring up at her, not saying a word.

"Are you okay?" she leaned down over him to look at him closely.

"What?" He shook his head as if to clear his mind. "What are you talking about?"

"You were just sitting there, with a blank look on your face, I was worried. What was wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing was wrong, I was thinking of how beautiful you are when the sun is shining on your hair, it brings out all this red gold color." He told her.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" She asked laughing

Keith stood up and grabbed her up in his arms again and chunked out into the deeper water. She came up spluttering again. She started pushing through the water coming after him as fast as the water would let her go. Keith dancing around on the beach teasing her, by staying just out of her reach.

"Alright I concede defeat only in that you are faster than I am, but you will have to worry for the rest of the night for your payback, sir knight." She informed him.

They finally got tired and went back by the car to sit on the towels Cassie had brought. The sun was warm. They lay there sunning and warming up from the water. Cassie was nibbling on some of the chips they had bought when she rolled over to look at Keith.

"What? Do I have sand on my face?" He asked

"No, I was just thinking about how those girls went crazy over you and they don't even really know you." She answered

"Are you going to be alright with this?" he asked nervously

"I told you the doctor said it was a swelling on the brain that was causing all the carnage yesterday. Not that I am going to lie and say that I am not concerned over thousands of girls pawing at my man." She told him.

Keith rolled over onto her towel and enveloped her in a hug. Gently kissing her on her face before leading into a deep kiss.

"Wow! Tell me what I did to deserve that so I can do it more." She asked.

"You called me your man, that sounds good to me. I have to work on the words 'boyfriend' but I'll take 'my man' in the meantime." He said kissing her again.

"You want me for your girlfriend?" Cassie asked

"Yes! Would you want to be?" Keith asked

"We are so funny, like two first graders. But to answer you question, sir knight, yes I will be your fair lady, girlfriend to the commoners, if you like." She answered with a laugh.

"Your sir knight accepts also. Does that mean I don't have to be put to death later?" he asked

"That depends on how well you perform later." She teased

"I'm singing later?" he teased back

She hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Don't damage the goods. I don't work well bruised." He told her

"Be careful, sir knight, you can be replaced, by any other person of the male persuasion on the beach. Take for example that guy coming towards us now." She said as she pushed out of his arms, standing up to glare down at him in jest.

"Now come on, I was just teasing." He turned to look at the guy coming towards them. He started smiling. "But if you think that guy would be better for you, than as I love you I will set you free."

"You…You…will set me free. That was the shortest relationship in history. And you are giving me up to a stranger mighty fast, sir knight." She turned and stalked over to the 'guy' mentioned and kissed him hard on the mouth and then walked out to the water without looking back.

Keith and the guy stood there looking at each other in shock and then in unison turned towards the girl walking out to the surf.

"Close your mouth, Gordy, she was just torturing me." Keith said distractedly

"Wow! She can torture you anytime, it'll be okay with me." Gordy replied.

Keith turned back to his friend and punched him on the arm.

"Ow! I was just teasing." Gordy told him

"Well you keep your greasy lips to themselves. What are you doing out here anyway?" Keith said, turning back to watch Cassie.

"Oh, that hurt. We came out here looking for you, Keithie." Gordy said with a big smile on his face.

Keith turned in horror to look at Gordy. "We came out?" he asked.

"Yes, we've been searching for you for awhile, see here comes the gang, we missed you." Gordy said pointing down the beach.

Keith turned to look at where Gordy was pointing, to see about 15 of his school chums coming down the beach towards him, with Skizzy leading the pack.

"What are you two like hound dogs? I thought I was well hidden." He told his friend

"Wow! Harsh again. You might think you are hiding, but next time don't go to one of our normal spots to hide." Gordy teased his friend. Skizzy walked up and handed Gordy a beer and offered one to Keith. Keith turned concerned eyes toward Cassie.

"I'll be right back." He told his friends without accepting the beer. He started walking towards Cassie who he noticed had turned enough to watch the crowd coming up to Keith. "I'm sorry" he called out as soon as he got closer to her for her to hear.

"So who is the crowd? And the guy I kissed?" she asked

"The crowd is school friends and the guy you kissed is one of my best friends, Gordy, who is now never going to let me live down that my girlfriend kissed him." He replied

"Sorry, I didn't realize the kiss would cause problems for you." She said sadly

"It is not a problem. He always is looking for a way to tease me, He's jealous of my perfect hair." Keith laughed to lighten her mood. "Now he can be jealous of my perfect girlfriend."

"You are truly the best sir knight I have ever met." She said with a smile and moved to his side to give him a hug.

"You could kiss my hurt feelings better." He said

"And where do you keep your feeling?" She asked in confusion over just where she was supposed to kiss them better.

"All over." He replied watching her to see what her reaction would be. She just stood there staring at him.

"And just where do you suggest I start?" she asked

Keith held out his pinky.

"You are the silliest thing. I'll give you one kiss, and then you have to go introduce me to your friends." She said laughing. She walked over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What was that? My feelings are hurt way more than that." He protested.

"Fine!" She reached over grabbed his hand and pulled him to her and then flipped him over her shoulder making him land hard on the sand and before he could finish saying 'oomph' she straddled his stomach and leaned down the length of his body, running her hands under the back of his head to raise it. She locked her lips onto his, driving her tongue deep into his mouth, she kissed him until she could feel her lungs burning for need of oxygen. She lifted her head to look into his eyes, to find him breathing hard.

"I…I…I think my feelings are feeling better now." He told her in a daze.

She stood up with a laugh and held her hand out to help him up, which he took. They turned to look at Keith's friends to find them staring with open mouths. Keith turned to Cassie.

"I think they all want to meet you now." He said with a laugh. He reached down to take her hand and led her toward his friends. As they walked up, Gordy came up first, handing Cassie a beer.

"Hi! Everyone calls me Gordy. We weren't introduced earlier. But just to let you know anytime you want to dump this boy I am totally available." He told her

"Thank you for the offer Gordy, but I think I'll keep this one until I wear him out." She teased.


	33. Chapter 33

"Only until you wear me out?" Keith protested weakly.

Cassie reached up and pushed Keith's hair back from his eyes. She then leaned in for a slow kiss.

"I'm sure you're strong enough to last for a decade or two." She smiled sweetly at him and turned to face the crowd of now quiet friends watching them interact. "Come on, introduce me to your friends."

Keith took a deep breath. Shook his head to clear what felt like cobwebs, this woman confused and excited him all at the same time. He reached over and took her hand to lead her over to his friends to introduce her as commanded.

It seemed like minutes but had been actually hours, when Cassie looked around for Keith. She had been talking to some of the girls from Keith's class and had gleaned all kinds of tidbits about him. She finally saw him leaning up against the Mustang, looking so sexy it took her breath away, and all he was doing was leaning back against the car watching her. But the way he was leaning back, not on purpose of course, but it let the wind blow his shirt open just enough to show a flat stomach that was tempting her to go run her hands over it. Calling her to explore all the angles and ridges of his body. It took some effort but she pulled her mind out of the gutter, where it was enjoying itself and walked over to Keith.

She leaned her body against his and kissed his lips and allowed herself the pleasure of running her hands over his stomach and up under his shirt.

"How many beers have you had?" he asked her with a smile.

"What makes you think I have had too many beers?" she replied; now running her hands down his back.

"Well you might not have had too many but your hands have had enough to begin traveling on their own." He said with a smile in his voice, taking her hands in his to stop the exploration. "And that could cause a problem."

"A problem?" she looked down at her hands that was being held captive, frowning because he had stopped their explorations.

"Yes. Because a little more and we are going to put on a real show for all of 'our' friends, that I am not sure they really want to see." He said leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Oh." She said still not moving her hands. "Oh!" finally realizing what he was hinting at.

"Unless you are interested in going sightseeing with me, I did promise to show you some of the more hidden landmarks." He kissed her again. "Interested?" he asked.

"Yes…yes I am." She smiled up at him, liking this flirtatious side of him. He kissed her and pulled her into the crook of his arm to be able to turn to face the rest of the crowd.

"Hey, guys! We're leaving now, Cassie has a plane to catch in the morning." He called to his friends.

Everyone came over to hug her and find out if she was coming back. Keith could see that if he didn't take control soon, it would be midnight when he could get her all to himself.

"Look guys, she is just going back to Australia to get all her stuff and come back here to live. We will have a big party when she comes back to celebrate, I promise. But now we gotta go, let go of my girl, okay?" he said laughing, but grabbed Cassie and led her to the passenger side door, helping her into her seat and then running back to the drivers side to get in. He started up the engine, turned to smile at Cassie. "Now we can go find out if anything else puts that look of pleasure on my face."

Cassie did not answer just smiled and waved at all her new shared friends. What she would not admit to the handsome guy sitting in her car, was that his words made shivers run through her veins. Her mind going back to the gutter, where she decided to leave it for the moment. She leaned her head back on the headrest and let her mind wander over the memory of how his flat stomach and chest had felt under hands, so immersed in her thoughts that she jumped when he spoke.

"Penny for your thoughts, though I suspect I should offer much more than that from the look on your face." He laughed when he saw her blush. "Maybe I should offer a lot more than I first thought."

"Can I ask you a question? And yes it is to change the subject, but I also want to know." she smiled sweetly to persuade him.

"You can always ask me whatever you want, I don't promise to always answer though." He admitted truthfully.

"Wow, that's unusual." She replied bemused. "But I like that you are honest with me. So how come the girls at your school are not all over you, like those girls at the restaurant?"

"You make me nervous when you bring up the restaurant, but to answer your question, the girls at my school have been raised here in town with all of us. I am just one of the guys who can sing to them, the fame doesn't impress them much as we're just one of the neighbors. It's really better for us, because we have a safe haven to come back to, that allows us to get away from the fame." He told her

"I'm happy that you do have a safe place. So are you sure you know where you are going?" She questioned him, as they seemed to be heading back to town.

"You must not have talked to the right girls tonight or you would know just how silly a question that was." He laughed.

"Look who is sounding conceited. And how do you know I didn't learn all about you and was just being polite." She quipped.

"I'm sure you learned quite enough from my friends, but the girls don't talk in this town." He answered

"You're right, I tried pumping them for info on you, and all they did was smile and change the subject. You know after the third girl did that, I was getting my suspicions about you." She teased him.

He just gave her a big smile and continued to drive, they drove to the other side of town and she started to get nervous when they started out of town.

"Keith?" she turned to look at him. He had a grin on his face, which caused her to relax.

He looked over at her, smiling. He turned the car down a small lane that if you hadn't known it was there, you would have totally missed it. Though if you were really paying attention you could tell it was a well traveled path. They only drove a short distance, when he turned into a spot between two trees and pulled forward until someone coming up from behind would not have seen the car until they were right up on the car. Cassie sat up straight in her seat to see where they were and her breath caught in her throat. The vision in front of her was magical. They were staring out over a flat lake, the moon had risen and was shining brightly and it was reflected in the water of the lake. It was a scene right out of a movie. Cassie turned and smacked Keith hard on the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked in confusion.

"You lied to me. This place is much better than the one Nina showed us." Cassie said to him.

"I was trying to make you feel better, as you two had tried so hard to make everything so perfect." He replied trying to sound hurt, and just to make her feel even worse he lifted his other hand and rubbed where she had hit him, to make it seem like it had really hurt. She peeked over and felt guilty for having hit him. Then she noticed him trying not to smile. And decided to tease him to get even.

"I'm so sorry Keith, I have ruined your perfect evening. I think you should take me home now. I feel so guilty I know I will be horrible company." Cassie said to him over her shoulder, as she had to turn her face to hide the grin on her face. If she had seen his face as she said that she would have surely lost it. Keith got a deer in headlights look. He had been really looking forward to this evening. All the sexual teasing had been driving him crazy. He looked over at Cassie to see her shoulders quivering like she was crying. She opened her door, grabbed her jacket and crawled into the back seat, huddling up to the side of the door. He sat there for a few seconds trying to decide the best course for him to take. He didn't want to upset her more, but could not let her cry in the backseat by herself. Feeling very unsure of his position, he slowly opened the door and crawled into the back seat with Cassie, sitting on his side of the car, far from her.

"Cassie? You haven't ruined the evening. Just being here with you makes it the perfect evening." He said quietly to her.

Silence. No response from her side of the car. Though if he could read her mind, he would have laughed, well maybe he would have. Because Cassie now realized the hole she had dug herself into. She was feeling guilty now for making him feel bad. She had accomplished getting him into the back seat, but for some reason did not feel like he would appreciate the way he got back there. She decided to literally throw herself on the mercy of the court. She turned as quickly as she could and threw herself into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder.

"You are too good to believe." She mumbled into his shoulder. She placed her hands on his stomach and let them start their exploration again. This time getting bold and going all the way up his chest pushing his shirt out of the way. She leaned down and let her tongue follow the trail that her hands had forged, She could feel Keith's breath catch and knew she was in safe territory. Well as safe as she could get in the back seat of her Mustang, way out on a country road, somewhere.

"Cassie?" Keith said in a low voice.

She sat up and straddled his thigh, realizing then that he was very attracted to her. She looked up into his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Keith kissed her and then put his hands on her shoulders pushing her off his thigh. He kissed her again.

"Cassie, we need to slow down. Neither one of us knows the other enough to go as far as we are heading. And not to sound like a wuss, but my mother would kill me." He laughed down at her and kissed her again on the neck and then pulled her close to his side. "I just want to spend some quality alone time with you and kiss you until you can't breath. Are you up for that?" He gave her his special smile.

"You are just too good to be true." She said letting her hands roam again.

"Are you saying that in a good way or bad?" He asked, trying to ignore the feelings her hands were sending to his body.

"Of course it was in a good way. I just never have come across a guy like you before. And to tell you the truth, I hope we get to know each other very soon or one of will go crazy." She laughed and threw her arms around his neck to pull him down onto her.

"I'm thinking it will be me. Especially if you keep tempting me this way. Come on, let's get you back to your house, as I honestly think you will succeed in ruining my reputation if we stay here any longer." She laughed as he helped her into the front seat, having to help her buckle her seat belt, fighting off her hands the whole time.

Keith finally got her all settled in her seat, draping her jacket across her legs to keep them warm. He walked around the car, smiling the whole time. He sat down and glanced over at Cassie to find she had fallen asleep. He laughed out loud and quickly looked over to make sure he hadn't woken her up. He hadn't. He started the car and drove through town. He drove slowly, not in a rush to take Cassie home yet. He was hoping she would sleep off some of the alcohol before he got there. He smiled thinking that was not likely. She sure had to have drunk quite a few beers to get so free with her hands. Not that he was complaining. He glanced over at her again. She had curled up next to the door; she looked so cute asleep. He let his mind wander to the morning when he would be able to wake up next to her. But he knew he was right in stopping her tonight, he wanted their first time together to be something they would both remember and not through a fog of beer.

They finally reached Nina's house. He pulled around to the garage to find Nina and Rick sitting there in her car, they must have just gotten back from where ever they had gone. Nina got out and walked over to the car as he pulled up.

"Girl couldn't handle her beer, huh?" Nina asked him.

"Oh she handled it just fine, I just figured she needed to come home to sleep it off. If you'll open the door, I'll carry her in." Keith said as he got out of the car, carefully unbuckling Cassie. He lifted her up as if she was a feather and carried her into the house and up to her room. He laid her on the bed, leaving the rest for Nina. "So which one of you will nice enough to drive me home?" he asked

"Go ahead and take her car home." Nina told him

"Are you sure?" Keith asked

"Yeah, if she wants it, I'll take her to go get it in the morning. It will be her punishment for drinking too much." Nina laughed.

"I didn't tell you she drank too much." Keith protested.

"Boy, I could smell her as soon as you got out of the car." Nina teased him. "Now you get out of here before he dad comes in."

Keith looked around as if her father would pop out of the woodwork. "He'll get mad?"

"No, silly, I was teasing you. Now get going so I can get her undressed and into to bed. We have an early morning. Will you be here to see her off?" Nina asked.

"Of course I will. She didn't even tell me what time she was leaving." Keith admitted.

"Well I would have, she didn't because she was going to try to slink out of here, she hates good-byes. But between us, she will have to face this one. Be here by 6:30." Nina told him

"A.M.?" Keith questioned.

"Yes as in early morning. Oh I forgot you don't do the early morning. Well you can always ditch telling her goodbye." Nina offered.

"I'll be here. I won't be awake, but my body will be here." Keith moaned.

"That's probably all she'll be looking at anyway." Nina teased him

"Hey, I'll have you know I have a great mind too." Keith teased back. "You two make a good tag team, if one is down the other takes over."

"Get out of here song bird. Early remember?" Nina told him

"Yes I know A.M." Keith answered and went out to the car to go home, to get some sleep before making it here by 6:30am, just thinking of the time gave him chills.


	34. Chapter 34

There was a bell ringing in his head. He could not get it to stop. He shook his head; he buried his head under the pillow. But nothing would make the sound go away. He rolled over in his bed and opened one eye. He knew it. It was still dark. Danny must have pulled one of his tricks on him and set his alarm to pay him back for something he thought Keith had done. ALARM. Now bells were going off in his head, as he was finally awake enough to remember that he was the one who set the alarm. Cassie was leaving today. He sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed.

"Wake up already!" he heard from the other room. The alarm had woke up Danny. He smiled, there were perks to getting up early today.

"I'm awake." He replied and got up to turn off the alarm. He gathered up the clothes he was going to wear and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Wow, another perk, no fighting for the bathroom. He took his shower and got ready in record time for him. He grabbed the keys off his dresser and ran down the stairs. He checked the time. 6:15, he had plenty of time to get to Nina's house. He ran out to the car, started it up and was on his way. It was nice driving at this time of the morning. The roads all dark and quiet. It was like the road was all his. The wind coming through the windows blowing his hair back felt so good. The other thing that ruined the morning was the thought that kept fighting its way into his mind that he was on his way to go say goodbye to Cassie. He knew she was coming back, but the thought of her being gone for even a short while was irrationally painful. He kept telling himself, this isn't the first girl he had felt anything for, but that wasn't helping. He had feelings for this one girl that were different than he had felt for anyone else and it scared him and enthralled him all at the same time.

It was 6:30 on the dot when he pulled into Nina's driveway. The lights were ablaze all over the house. He stepped out of the car and Rick came out of the house.

"There's been a change of plans. Cassie and her dad are leaving this morning. Nina and I are running back to her Uncle's to pick up the other jet. He wants us to take two jets to make sure that we have enough room to bring back everything. I keep telling them I hardly have anything, but he's worried and there is no way to tell him no. I don't even think he knows that no is a real word. So we're taking her mustang down there, this airport is not large enough for the jet, so I've been told. Anyway now that I've ranted to you about the jet situation, Nina said for you go straight up. Be prepared I have a feeling she is going to get you in trouble." Rick finished up speaking and walked over to Nina's Mustang to open the trunk to put suitcases in.

"Just how am I going to get in trouble?" Keith asked.

"It's on you, I don't know. All I know is that look Nina gets on her face before I get in over my head. And as it's you that is being requested I figured you were the one going to get in trouble this time, instead of me." Rick replied with a grin.

"Great! Have to get up early in the morning and have to put up with this now. Could you at least go warn her that I don't do mornings well? Oh! Wait she already knows that" Keith reluctantly turned to go into the house.

Rick leaned against the Mustang grinning. He knew what was up, but was just happy that he was not involved this time. He was going to stay right where he was for a good five minutes, just so that Nina could not figure a way to fit him into her little scheme this morning. When from the back hallway he heard his name being called.

"Shit!" He pushed off the car, his grin disappearing, as he knew that sweet voice floating out to him was Nina's and he was not going to get out of her scheme. "Coming dear." He said in jest.

Keith and Rick followed Nina up the stairs. They exchanged glances and shrugged, neither knew what was in the evil little mind that they were following up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Cassie's dad was coming out of his room to go downstairs, he looked over their small procession, grinned and gave a little wave as he walked by. "Good luck boys." Was all he said to them.

"Okay, now this is getting downright spooky." Keith said to Rick.

"Shhhh!" Nina turned to face the boys. "Don't say anything, we must be quiet. Keith take off your shoes." He looked at her in question and she motioned at his shoes. He reached down and took off his shoes, holding them in his hand. She turned to lead the way to Cassie's room; she turned the knob slowly as to not make a sound. She pushed the door open just enough to check that her friend was still asleep. She was. Nina slowly pushed the door open further and motioned the boys into the room.

Keith was feeling several feelings all at once, he was feeling guilty for participating in a trick on his new girlfriend and he was feeling excitement at the same time. This was even better than pulling a prank on Danny, he had accomplishes and that was making him want to pull this prank with her best friend. He knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt Cassie. So here he was eagerly following Nina into the room now, where just a minute before he was trying to figure a way out. Nina turned to look at the boys and she could see the excitement in Keith's eyes and smiled. She knew this was going to be fun. She looked over at Rick he too had seen Keith's excitement building and he shook his head in defeat. "Lost souls" he whispered under his breath. Glad for himself that he wasn't their target this morning. Nina barely heard him, but turned long enough to glare at him. He held up his hands in front of his face in defense and made sure he didn't say anything else.

Nina advanced slowly on the bed, leading the way to the other side of the bed that was away from the door and Cassie-free, making sure not to make any noise, motioning for the boys to follow closely. She slowly pulled the blankets back, making sure not to disturb Cassie. She then motioned for Keith to get in, which he did very slowly, also making sure not to disturb Cassie. Every time she moved, Keith would hold still until she relaxed again. Then he would scoot a little further into the bed, finally he was fully under the covers and he breathed a sigh of relief, when at that moment Cassie turned over on her stomach, her arm flopping out and across Keith's chest. Everyone held their breath, but Cassie did not wake up. Nina and Rick walked back to Cassie's side of the bed, nina reached into her back pocket and brought out a feather, which she reached over and tickled Cassie's nose, they all held their breaths again and Cassie's took her hand off of Keith and swatted at the subject tickling her nose. Luckily for them she did not open her eyes or come fully awake. She rolled over on her side facing the door. Nina walked over to Keith's side and whispered something quietly in his ear, which made him smile but he nodded in agreement. Nina turned for the door, grabbing Rick's hand in passing pulling him out of the room. Rick looked between them, confused, but knew to follow or lose the hand Nina was pulling.

As soon as Nina got out of the room she dropped his hand and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing up the tray she had set up beforehand. Ran back up the stairs, where she had left Rick waiting. She leaned close to Rick's ear and whispered, "I want you to bang on the door really loud."

"What about everyone else in the house?" Rick asked.

"Everyone else is already awake, and she would be too if she hadn't drank so much last night." Nina explained impatiently. "Just bang on the door already."

Rick felt bad for Cassie but in self presevation did as he was told, Banging so hard and loud that the door shook on it's hinges. At that precise moment on the other side of the door several things happened at one time. As soon as Keith heard the first bang he slid his body up against Cassie's. Cassie's eyes popped open and then Nina slammed the door open.

"Good Morning!" she sang out. Putting a shocked look on her face she dropped the tray on the floor, turning to throw herself in Rick's arms, "Get out, Rick, we interrupted them." She acted like she was trying to push Rick out of the room.

Cassie sat up, pulling the blanket up to her chin, "No, Nina, it's nothing like that!" she turned to Keith in fury, "What are you doing here?" she shoved him so hard he fell out of the bed onto the floor, he peeked up over the edge.

"But you told me to stay last night, as we all had to get up so early." He lied, trying to keep a straight face. Nina had to bury her face in Rick's shoulder to prevent herself from laughing.

"How could you Cassie? In my parents house?" Nina mumbled from Rick's should. Rick just stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"I didn't, Nina." She looked back over to Keith "I didn't did I?" she asked him.

Keith slowly climbed back into bed, gathering her into his arms. "Not only didn't but I went home and just got back. Come on Cassie I am fully dressed." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. She wasn't having any of it, she pushed him with all her strength right back on the floor. "Hey!" he said as once again he picked himself up off the floor. "Look at your girl there, you know the one laughing because her prank worked on you."

"Yeah, well, you helped." She said in her own defense.

"Yes…yes I did," he paused for a moment, "and it was so much more fun than pulling a prank on Danny. I have to get Nina to help with one on him."

"Oh, Nina, how could you? You saw me drunk last night, didn't you?" Cassie asked.

"If I hadn't smelled it, I wouldn't have known, your boy there hid it very well. And even when I asked him, he didn't give you up. Yep, he's a keeper." Nina admitted. "and he's a good prankster, I'll have loads more fun."

"Okay, now that you two have had your fun at Cassie's expense, let's explain all that is going on today, so we can get a move on getting everything done." Rick told them.

"Something changed?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, my uncle decided we needed two jets to get all the furniture back, so Rick and I are going to his airstrip to get the other jet as it is too big for the airstrip outside of our town. Then we'll meet you in Australia." Nina explained.

"I guess that is better, we do have a lot of stuff, and dad said that he had already hired a company to pack it all up, so we really don't have that much to do once we get there." Cassie agreed.

"Not that anyone is paying any attention to me, but is it safe to get off the floor this time," Keith said with a laugh.

"I am so sorry, come here and I'll kiss it better." Cassie patted the bed next to her, Keith looked at her warily. "Really, I promised not to push you off again."

"Ew! Come on, Rick, We need to get the car loaded." Nina said and turned to lead the way out of the room.

"Just remember, I will get even." Cassie called out after her friend. Keith had sat on the edge of the bed, she reached over and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. He had to follow or choke. When he had crawled close enough for her, she pushed him down on the mattress and crawled on top of him, sitting right on top of his hips, she wiggled her own hips to tease him. He could feel his breath catch in his throat. She leaned down his body lying her head next to his, she turned her head so that her mouth as at his ear.

"I remember last night." She whispered. "You are one of the most extraordinary men I have ever met." He opened his mouth to say something and she put her finger on his lips to silence him. "I promise you that when I come back from Australia, we are going to replay last night, but I won't be drunk and it won't be in the back seat of my car." She pushed off of him and with a teasing glance she headed into the bathroom to get ready. He took a deep breath, got up on very unsteady legs and headed out to find the others.


	35. Chapter 35

Keith and Rick finished loading up the Mustang. Nina was in the kitchen supervising as she called it. Rick called it whipping the servants into submission, but Keith noticed that he only said it to tease Nina. He could tell the other man really liked Nina, just by the way they teased each other.

Cassie came down the stairs and they all sat down for breakfast. It was a feast to beat all feasts. Keith felt like it was Christmas morning. They had eggs, toast, biscuits, bacon, sausage and fruit of every kind. They ate until they could not eat any more.

"Okay, I have to sit here for a couple of minutes to let all the food I ate settle, or I won't be walking anywhere." Cassie's dad joked.

"Come on, old man, you can settle on the jet." Cassie told him standing up.

"I'm telling you, if I don't sit for a few minutes it'll be more than settling I'll be doing on that jet." He warned her.

"Fine, have your few minutes, while I go make sure I have enough of Keith to last me until I get back." She laughed at the look that came on his face.

"Ew! That is not something you tell your father. Ugh! I think I just had a baby barf. Fine, you win, we can get going now, and I won't make you wait any longer. But I am putting in a formal complaint that you don't fight fair." He told his daughter while pushing his chair away from the table to get up. Everyone was laughing as they went out to the cars. Nina and Rick walked over to her car and got in, backing out; they were waved down the driveway. As soon as they were out of sight, Cassie turned to face her Mustang.

"First wave gone, let's get a move on people, race you to the drivers seat Keith." Cassie sprinted the five foot to her car and jumped in.

"Now that was a fair race if I ever saw one." Her dad stated. "Come on Keith I'll be nice and let you set up front."

It was a quiet drive out to the little airport outside of San Pueblo City limits. No one was in the mood for talking. Though Keith did point out the turnoff to Muldoon's point. She smiled over at him. It seemed like the trip to the airport was over way too soon for Keith. Her dad got out and Cassie popped the trunk to be able to get the suitcases out. Her dad grabbed his bag and started walking over to the waiting jet, wanting to give the two some alone time before departure.

"Don't take too long with saying goodbye. We have a pilot waiting to take off." Her father told them as he went up the jet steps.

Keith walked over to Cassie and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. "So you'll only be gone for a few days, right?"

"Keith, you know I might be gone a month or so, depending on just how much junk my dad wants to bring back. It will be hard on me too; I've gotten used to seeing your face. As a surprise for you and to make sure you don't forget just how beautiful I am, Nina took pictures last night. They are supposed to be in the glove box." He moved as if to go to the car to get the pictures but she pulled him back into her arms. "No, you can look at the pictures after I leave." She laughed at his cute little pout he was pretending with. "I'll make you a deal, if I don't come back you get to keep my Mustang." And she handed him her set of keys. "Take care of it until I come back."

"You're leaving your car with me?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes, just to prove to you that I'm really coming back, but when you lean your head back on the headrest as you start the engine it had better be thoughts of me that puts that look on your face. Just remember that when I get back I am going to put that look on your face for real." She wound her hands into his hair and pulled his face down to hers. Kissing him long and hard. "I'll be back as soon as possible, now let me go or we'll mess up the flight plan." She kissed him one more time and ran for the jet steps, trying not to cry. She went straight into the jet without looking back. As soon as she got into the jet she leaned against the wall, putting her head back, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her arm and looked down to see her dads' hand there.

"Come on, Sweetie, let's go sit down so they can take off." He led her back to her seat. She looked out the window to find Keith still standing next to the Mustang, looking at the pictures Nina had put in the glove box. She could see he had a smile on his face as he looked through the pictures, she was going to have to thank her best friend for thinking of the pictures. He looked up as soon as the engines started up, watching the jet taxi out. She continued to watch him as the jet took off until she couldn't see him any longer. She gave a heavy sigh and laid her head back against the seat.

Long after the jet was out of sight, Keith just stood there, willing it to come back. Finally he went to sit in the front seat of the Mustang. He reached out and put his hand on the dashboard, almost caressing it. "We'll both miss her." He said to the car, reaching over to put the pictures back in the glove box started up the car and slowly drove home.

Cassie was sitting quietly in her seat, not crying any longer. Her dad felt sorry for her pain. He reached across the aisle to take her hand again.

"You know I could have done this by myself." Her father said quietly.

"Yes, I know you have mentioned that several times, but I also told you that these feelings I have for Keith scare me, I think a little time apart will be good for both of us, let us see each other without all the heat, sorry, attraction." She smiled over at her father. "But I love you for offering. And I also get to spend some alone time with you, which I might add hasn't happened in a long time."

"You scare me." Her father stated.

"Me? Why?" She questioned.

"You have too much common sense for someone of your age." He laughed

"I could share some examples of my not having any common sense, if you like." She teased

"No thanks I'd like to be kept in the dark, please." He told her with a smile.

Not much longer they were flying over the Pacific Ocean, she was watching the blue water glide by under the jet. It was so crystal blue, so clear it looked like she could see right into the water and see fish. She was trying to keep from remembering the sight of Keith standing by her car watching her leave.

From the right side of the jet came a loud explosion like a car backfiring and the jet jolted. Cassie looked over at the window and could see a cloud of black smoke. She looked up to see the pilot coming down the aisle.

"Buckle in, you have to brace for hard impact." He told them and turned to go back to the cockpit.

With shaking hands Cassie hooked her seat beat, looking over to make sure that her dad was doing the same thing. Their eyes meeting, Cassie took a shaky breath. "Dad?" She was trying not to panic. Telling herself to breathe. "Dad I don't want to die."

"Cassie, we aren't going to die, they have safety procedures that we will follow and we have a flight plan, so they know the track the plane was heading, all they have to do is follow that track and poof they find us." He reassured her.

"Your father is right," the pilot said as he came back from the cabin. "I set the emergency response beacon, I was not able to get contact with a tower as we are too far out. I did check the charts to see approximately where we are in the Pacific, and if my calculations are correct we should be near Starbuck Island. Now when we hit the water, we'll be hitting hard, I can't slow the jet down any further than I have, without it dropping like a rock. As soon as you feel the jolt of landing, unbuckle and make your way to the door. The life vests and liferaft are there. As far as I remember Starbuck Island is just a little piece of land with birds on it. I think the only people that ever go there is scientist. We should hit any minute now, so get braced." The pilot sat in the seat closest to the door and hooked his seat belt.

They hit the water not 30 seconds after the pilot hooked his belt. Cassie's head popped forward from the jolt of impact. As soon as she felt the jet settle she reached down and unhooked her belt, looking over she saw a large hole in the side of the jet, she turned to see her father slumped in his seat. She reached over to shake his shoulder but pulled back her hand when she encountered blood. She must have made a sound because the pilot came over to her. He knelt down next to her father.

"Go open the door and inflate the raft, toss it out into the water but do not let go of the main rope." He turned to find her still standing there in shock looking down at her father. "GO!" He turned back to her father, "? I'm going to unhook your belt and assist you to the door. Mr. Larsen, do you understand me?"

Cassie's dad slowly looked up and shook his head yes. The pilot looked at the wound and was reassured that it was just a small but deep cut on the shoulder, he finally got the belt undone and assisted her father to a standing position. He turned to make sure that Cassie had completed all he had asked and was very pleased to find that she had. He assisted Mr. Larsen over to the open door; he handed Cassie a life vest and assisted her father into his. He put his foot on the edge of the wing assisting Cassie into the raft so that she could help him lower her father into the raft. He then put his arm around her father and eased him out onto the wing of the jet, to be able to assist him into the raft also. He then climbed back into the jet to put on his life vest and grab a bag out of a compartment behind the cabin. He then climbed out onto the wing of the jet and lowered himself into the raft. He unslung the paddle and pushed off from the jet, trying to hurriedly put distance between them and the jet before it started to sink, as he knew if they were to close the suction could pull them down with the plane.

They had made it to about 500 feet away from the plane when it finally started to sink. Cassie turned her face away not bothering to stop the tears from falling down her face. She was very scared, her dad was injured, the plane had just sunk and she did not see any island like the pilot had mentioned.

The pilot kept paddling; continuing to put distance from where the jet had been, not to just get away but he knew it would be dark soon and he wanted to get them off the water as soon as possible and onto dry land.

Cassie took a deep breath and turned to look at her father. He was still slumped up against the side of the raft where the pilot had lowered him. She scooted over to his side.

"Dad?" she whispered to him, touching his face. "Dad? Can you hear me?"

He moaned and turned his head to look at her. "I can hear you, sweetie. I'll be okay."

Cassie looked over to the pilot, "I am so sorry that I have not been more help, but if there is something I can do now, please let me know."

"You have done just fine, at least you did not go all hysterical on me." He chuckled. "You could dig in the bag I brought and pull out the first aid kit. Your dad could use a bandage on the shoulder wound. If you have an problem with seeing blood, let me know and I can do the bandage."

"You would not believe me if I told you just how much I have seen blood lately, so don't worry I will handle the bandage," She told him with a smile, pulling the bag towards her she dug through the contents until she found the first aid kit.

"Pour some of the antiseptic on first, then try to make sure there is no metal left in the injury. I'm sure that when the hole was blown into the side of the jet some of the fuselage is what hit him. I should have thought to move him away from the side of the blown engine. I am sorry for that." He told her.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I would like to know your name though, I think we will be spending some quality time together and I can't keep saying 'hey you' or 'oh pilot'". She tried to lighten the mood. Her father smiled up at her.

"I guess you can't go around calling me either one of those, so I guess you can use my given name of Michael, my last name is Miller. But Michael will do." He said with a smile appreciating that she was trying to make the best of a very bad situation. "I have to admit I am very happy that it was you that I having to be stranded with. You always hear these stories of women going all hysterical during an accident and someone having to slap them. I really don't think I could slap a woman. Of course if she didn't stop screaming I guess I could throw her to the sharks. That way it wouldn't actually be me doing the damage." He teased back.

"I'll have to make sure that I don't make you angry at me while we're still on the water. So where is this island you were talking about?" She looked up at him from pulling bandages out of the kit. "Sorry, dad" she said as she poured the antiseptic on the open wound. She heard her dad suck in air but not a sound came from his lips. She poured a little antiseptic on her fingers and pushed her finger into the wound, grimacing as she tried to make sure there was no loose metal left to cause infection. When she was satisfied the wound was clean; she poured more antiseptic on the wound and a wad of gauze which she pushed into the wound.

"If I remember right, miss doubtful, that I said 'if' my calculations were right. But if they were I figure we'll see the island in about five minutes of my rowing, unless you want to grab the other paddle and help?" he suggested.

"I guess I will just have to do everything by myself." She smiled as she picked up the paddle and putting it in the water started to help paddle.


	36. Chapter 36

It felt like hours that she had been paddling with Michael, she kept looking over at him under her lashes, trying to determine if he was tiring. He did not look like he was even breaking a sweat, and she knew her clothes were soaked. Her arms felt like they were going to fall off any minute. Just as she was about to cave in and admit defeat, he put his paddle down.

"We should take a break, don't want to wear you out, do we?" Michael teased.

"Well if you feel you need a break, I'm all for not overworking the help." She teased back.

"The Help…? I'll have you know…" and he stopped as he realized she was teasing. "Shark bait.. I knew it, she's going to be shark bait before the trip is over."

"Are you mumbling to yourself? Has the sun already fried what brains you have?" she asked.

"Are you hinting that I have few brains?" he asked.

"Well you can't be both." She answered.

"Both?" he asked in confusion

"Yes, both handsome and smart." She said

"Oh, so now you admit that you think I am handsome." He smiled

"I did not say I think you are handsome, just that you have the manly qualities that some women might appreciate as handsome." She told him, picking up the paddle, "I think we should paddle a while longer to try to get as far as we can while we have daylight, don't you?" Trying to change the subject before he realized that she had noticed his muscles while he paddled.

But he had decided he was going to play this out a little longer, just to see her squirm. "So if you don't think I'm handsome, what do you consider handsome?"

"I didn't say you aren't handsome, just not my type of man, and shouldn't we be paddling?" she tried again to get him to help.

"And what is your type of man, may I ask?" he waited to hear, finding himself impatient for her answer.

"I find that I like brown eyes with light brown hair to be my flavor this year." She laughed at his expectant look.

"So, I'm guessing you just described your boyfriend?" he replied.

"Okay, I admit defeat, you are sort of smart." She laughed again.

"I give up too, I admit you are right about paddling, I figure we should paddle until dusk and then rest until dawn. The sea is calm, so we shouldn't travel very far in the dark." He told her.

"Why would that matter?" She asked putting her paddle back into the water.

"We don't want to run into anything that might damage the raft. And what we can't see, we can't avoid. So as soon as we can't see any longer, we'll lay back and relax until we can."

So they picked up the paddles and started paddling, neither was going to admit to the burn in their arms and both praying quietly for the sun to set.

"I came up with a idea, even with my limited brain, that you might like." Michael said after paddling for ten minutes.

"This I can barely wait to hear." She baited him with a little grimace. "I just hope it is better than you telling me that the Island was only 5 minutes of your rowing. I know with me helping with the rowing time goes in reverse. Right?" She said with heavy sarcasm.

"Fine! If you're going to throw that in my face, I just will not tell you my idea." And with that he went back to rowing.

"Come on, Michael, I am sorry. I only said that because I am tired and my arms feel like they are going to fall off. You know you should be nicer to me, I've had a very trying time this last few weeks. You shouldn't be so mean to me."

"Mean…Mean to you?" Michael sputtered. He turned to look at her. "I have been very nice to you, I only thought of throwing you to the sharks once, no twice now."

"Really, I am sorry. What was your idea?" She tried to sound contrite, but was having a hard time as he had a puppy dog look on his face, almost a pouting look. She so wanted to ask him if he was five.

"Nevermind my idea, I have something that will make you even happier. Turn around and look at the skyline." He said with a big grin on his face. She turned around slowly not sure if she should trust him, but what she saw brought a big smile to her face too.

"How long until we get to that little speck? Hey and truthfully this time, please. I realize you were just telling me the five minutes before because you don't like hysterical women. But haven't I proven I am not going there?" She pleaded.

"Yes, you have proven to me that you are not going bonkers any time soon." He said with a grin. "As for when we'll get there, probably in the morning, and before you start in on me, we have to have a rest from rowing. So we will rest while it is dark and as soon as it is daylight we'll start up again."

"Whatever you say. I will be glad to put down the paddle, I think I will dream of paddling for weeks." She laughed and gratefully put down the paddle

She crawled over and sat next to her dad, who had been quiet all this time.

"Hey! How are you doing?" She asked him.

"Feeling guilty watching you two row and not being able to help." He said dejectedly.

"Dad, hey this was just a free gym. I was trying to build up my upper body strength." She teased him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him. "Besides it was time I showed you I can help out. And if you don't quit moaning, I'll let Michael throw you to the sharks."

"So, already it's Michael?" He asked.

"On no you don't, there will be no teasing, no making up romances. No! No! No!" She glared at him.

"Alright Missy put away your evil glare, I'll be a good boy." He turned his head to look at the island in the distance. " For the moment" He laughed under his breath.

"What did you say?" She asked him

"I was just wondering if your pilot, Michael, knows what exactly is in the waters around here and how safe we will be floating around in the dark." He answered.

"If you are trying to scare me, that will do it." She turned hurriedly in Michael's direction. "You heard him, do you know what you are doing?

"Great drop her from a plane, shoot her dad full of fuselage and she handles it like it is nothing, mention the unknown and she freaks. You are not like any of the normal girls I meet that is for sure." He said shaking his head.

"Oh so now I am not normal?" She said her voice raising an octave.

"Whoa, I was complimenting you." He said but he scooted back as far as he could just in case. "And I can still throw you to the sharks you know."

"That is a two way street, mister." She replied.

"What do you mean by that." Actually knowing full well what she meant, but couldn't stop his mouth from asking the stupid question.

"I have been building my upper body strength all day and I could throw you to the sharks." She threatened. Her dad burst into laughter.

"I am sorry, sweetie, but that just sounded so funny. Can you two just call it quits and let us all relax and enjoy the evening? Come on, Cassie, if you are a good girl I'll tell you a story or two." He offered.

"My choice?" Sounding just like a two-year-old. Michael looked at her quizzically. She caught the look and turned to face him. "My dad was a spy before I was born and sometimes he shares the stories."

"Come on, Sir, even I promise to be a good boy." Michael said with a laugh.

"Fine you two children sit down and behave, and I'll tell you a story." He laughed and wriggled around until he got comfortable. "Let's see…No, Cassie, you said you wanted to choose, where do I start?" He waited for her answer. But he knows what she had kept asking him. And he wasn't to be disappointed.

"I want to know your first mission and how you screwed it up." She said with a smirk.

"I knew that was coming. Okay." He said with a sigh. " I was 20, just had turned 20 three days before we left. I had a handler, by the name of Max, and yes he reminded me of a German shepherd. Anyway, we left on a night flight out of France…"

All of sudden the raft was knocked hard and everyone had to grab onto the sides of the raft.

"What was that?" Cassie asked with a tremble in her voice.


End file.
